Santana's Much Older Relationship
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: 19 year old Santana Lopez is almost starting her second year at NYU,She met a woman named Rachel Berry who is 24 years old. Follow Santana's and Rachel's struggles of being in this relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

19 year old Santana Jazabelle Lopez,born in Lima Ohio, badass latina, speaks perfect Spanish, gets whatever she wants, gorgeous figure with jet black hair, fake D cub boobs(With the help from her daddy after her mom died), straight up lesbian, number one bitch when she want's to be, is almost starting her second year of college at NYU for Pre Law but it was only the middle of July for her and her friends so she's staying in New York until school starts while her best friends are out of town.

Her best friends Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce and college roommates at NYU are dating each other now. Santana wasn't happy at first when she found out that her ex girlfriend/best friend Brittany was now dating ex head cheerio Quinn Fabray. She had to get use to it but now she's happy that Brittany has somebody that she loves.

All three girls are from Lima Ohio, they all went to McKinley High and they ruled the school! they were in Glee club together with there friends Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, his girlfriend Tina Cohen Chang and Finn Hudson who is Kurt Hummels step brother but Kurt went to an all boys school so they never seen him. Brittany and Quinn were in California Visiting Quinn's older sister who was getting married soon since it's summer.

Finn is going to Stanford for football and writing, Kurt is older then Finn and he's almost done at Julliard in New York. Sam goes to Stanford for Pre Law, Artie and Tina are going to UCLA, all these best friends were apart from each other and they did miss each other. Santana couldn't wait for her girlfriend to show up.

Santana Lopez sat alone in the Uptown cafe working on some papers she got from her law workshop she went to a few weeks ago. She's wearing a pair if dark skintight skinny jeans, with a green low cut tank top that showed off her cleavage, a black jacket and black ugg boots, her jet black hair was down straightened and she had a little bit of makeup on.

Her phone buzzed and she checked it see that she has a text from Quinn saying that she missed her and that her and Britt were having a good time.

"Hey baby, god I am so sorry I was on the phone with my dads since there coming in two days to meet you and to check out some houses!" The Angelic voice says pecking Santana's lips before sitting down with a cup of Tea in her hand sitting in front of her. Santana put her phone down smiling.

Santana's black eyes roamed the body the _woman_ sitting in front of her and couldn't believe she was dating this model type woman that every man wished they had.

"San are you there, hello baby are you feeling alright?' The woman asked her much few years younger girlfriend as she just stared.

Santana didn't answer her because she was too busy looking at her girlfriend's outstanding drop dead amazing figure, the curves to her hips were amazing but she was still very slim and petite. The woman was jewish so she had the jewish nose which looked just perfect for her which the tan features. She was 5,3 in height and Santana was fine with that since she was only 5,6. Her girlfriend was wearing skintight low cut skinny jeans, so you could still her very tan waist she had no fat at all on her body.

Her breast was almost as big as her own and she could tell that her chest were real as she showed off her cleavage as she wore a dark blue v neck_ Chanel_ top which a short jacket over her arms, she wore black high heeled boots. Her hair was dark brown and it was pulled up into a low curly pony tail but she also had bangs which were to the side.

She was wearing a little bit of makeup.

"Santana Lopez it's very _rude_ of you to just stare at me without a word, get that smirk off your face and tell me what's going on!" The angelic voice says sternly.

"Sorry Rachel Berry but when your looking like _that_, I can't help but stare at your beauty!" Santana says earning a grin from Rachel.

Rachel politely tells Santana that she needs to stop with the pickup lines since there already together.

"Sorry but you know I getz when my woman is looking this hella fine baby, have you been hanging out your friends Desiree and Scott too long because your starting to act like a old woman that hasn't had any fun in years!" Said Santana chuckling at the stern look on her girlfriends face.

"How old are you Rachel again 39, 50?" Santana says laughing slightly at her now angry girlfriend.

"I'm 24 years old Santana Jazabelle Lopez and I'm a famous broadway star, I don't like that your making fun of your soon to be ex girlfriend's age if you keep it up!"

Santana's smile turns into a frown hearing Rachel's words and sighs.

"Sorry baby, I love that your older than me because then I get to tell everybody that I'm dating a woman not a girl because you are one!"

Santana says lacing her fingers through Rachel's. The bell on the door rings letting people know that somebody walked in.

"Rachel Barbra Berry what the Gaga are you doing in NYC all alone in the summer!" The high voice asked his diva sister/bestie that belongs to Kurt Hummel who is 23, has never met Finn's friends but has heard of them, he's super gay and best friends with Rachel and there other friend Mercedes Jones who goes to the same college as them.

Rachel's eyes widen hearing that voice jumping up and squeals hugging her bestie for life before pulling away.

"Kurtie what on earth are you doing here in NYC, I thought you were going to visit your family in Lima?"

Santana sat there wondering who this guy was taking her girlfriend away from there alone time and she was suprised that Rachel had gay friends but she was even more shocked that her friends was super gay.

"I got a call from Finn saying that he was coming here and my step mom and my dad are in Florida visting my uncle." Kurt says before his blue eyes land on the latina staring at them confused.

"Am I interrupting something here Rachie, who is this model sitting at your table?" Kurt asked smirking at his bestie/diva sister.

Rachel turns to Santana smiling at her flirtingly before whispering into Kurt's ear about who she was with and Kurt sits down next to Santana grabbing her hand and gasped.

"Your _the_ Santana Lopez Rachie has talked about?, you are super pretty, you don't look like a bitchy girl, your very nice!" Rachel blushed a little when she realized that she forgot tell Kurt not to bring that up.

"I can be a bitchy person trust me, I getz down real hard and but since I don't know you lady hips I will be nice!" Santana says grinning making Rachel nod.

"Rae are you ready to sing with the band?" Noah Puckerman asked coming from the back of the cafe and his eyes land on Santana winking at her which Rachel doesn't like.

Santana stared at Noah blushing a little and saw that he looked really good and he had a mohawk which fit him well but she just wasn't into guys.

Kurt ignored Santana's last comment and watched as Rachel got up and walked to the stage.

The band starts playing and Rachel starts singing into the mic she's standing behind and Santana stares at her amazing at how her voice is.

_Insecure_ _In a skin_ _Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away_ _Learn to fly_ _If you want her back gotta let it shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_ _'Cause the girl that you thought you knew._

Rachel sees Santana staring at her and winks at her before getting into the song.

_She's so gone_ _That's so over now_ _She's so gone_ _You won't run her around_ _You can look but you won't see_ _The girl I used to be_ _'Cause she's_ _She's so gone._

She takes the mic off the stand and sings the next part moving around the stage.

_Here I am_ _This is me_ _And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?_ _Are you mad?_ _That you're missing out on who I really am_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_ _'Cause the girl that you thought you knew._

She jumps up and down singing the main part of the song.

_She's so gone_ _That's so over now_ _She's so gone_ _You won't run her around_ _You can look but you won't see_ _The girl I used to be_ _'Cause she's_ _She's so gone away_ _Like kiss the rain_ _She's so gone_ _Baby, this is me, yeah._

She hears cheering as she sings and sings her song perfectly.

_She's so gone_ _That's so over now_ _She's so gone_ _You won't run her around_ _You can look but you won't see_ _The girl I used to be_ _'Cause she's_ _She's so gone_ _She's so gone_

_You can look but you won't see_ _The girl I used to be_ _'Cause she's_ _She's so gone._

She finishes the song.

_So alone_ _She's so gone_ _Gone, gone, gone._

Everybody claps for her making her smile brightly while laughing. Santana stared at Rachel feeling butterflies in her stomach as Rachel starts singing again.

_I'll be the lights and soul of the party_ _Follow the swarm of the bee's to the honey_ _You'll find me strutting the club like a pony_ _& I'm not missing your love_ _I'm not not missing your love_ _I'm stronger since September_ _& it's a fact I'm feeling better than ever_ _You were a let down from what I remember_ _& I'm not missing your love_ _I'm not not missing your love_

_We gon' keep on dancing, out on the floor_ _We gon' keep on drinking, give me one more_ _Mojito, let's go, barman stack em' in a row_

_I don't need to attract a guy_ _To make me feel alive inside_ _It's clear to see I'm Doing Fine,_ _Without You,_ _The girls are goin out tonight_ _Get blinded by the city lights,_ _Everythin's gon' be alright,_ _Without you, without you, without you, without you, without you._ _Ahahahahah, Ahahahahah, Ahahahahah!_ _Ooh Ooh oh oh _

_Yes it's you that's headin for a breakdown,_ _And I'm sorry sorry's not any use now!_ _Cause you're the best thing I can do without,_ _Cause I'm not missing your love,_ _I'm not-not missing your love!_

_I can smell the roses, the sun has come out,_ _I'm comin into focus, look at me now!_ _Zambuca at the bar, laser fire in my heart!_

_I don't need to attract a guy_ _To make me feel alive inside_ _It's clear to see I'm Doing Fine,_ _Without You,_ _The girls are goin out tonight_ _Get blinded by the city lights,_ _Everythin's gon' be alright,_ _Without you, without you, without you, without you, without you._ _Ahahahahah, Ahahahahah, Ahahahahah!_ _Ooh Ooh oh oh_

_I never felt so care-free,_ _I never felt so naugh-ty!_ _Bein single isn't lonely,_ _Raise a lighter if you're with me!_

_Mojito, let's go, barman stack em' in a row_

_I don't need to attract a guy_ _To make me feel alive inside_ _It's clear to see I'm Doing Fine,_ _Without You,_ _The girls are goin out tonight_ _Get blinded by the city lights,_ _...Everythin's gon' be alright,_ _Without you, Without you, Without you, Without you, Without you,_ _Without you, Without you, Without you,_ _Without You._

Rachel finishes the song and walks back to her friend and girlfriend who were talking to each other.

"You were amazing up there baby,why don't sing around me when were alone together?" Santana asked smiling at her so proud.

Before she could say anything, they all heard a voice.

"Rachel Berry is that you?" Santana and Kurt stare at her confused wondering how Rachel knows somebody they don't know.

Rachel turns around slowly and her eyes widen seeing the person waving at her with a huge smile on their face.

**Find out what happens next. The songs Rachel sang was She's So Gone by Lemonade Mouth and Doing Fine (Without You) by Pixie Lott.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Hey everybody I'm glad your liking my new story,**

**First I just want to say that I made Rachel older because i wanted to show a different side of Rachel's age and having Santana younger is a new step for me. ****The other thing I want to say is Santana's way of speaking is out to annoy Rachel at some point so saying words like "I Getz" is just a joke to her.**

**Oh Kurt calling Rachel, Rachie is just a nickname for his best friend just like Kurtie is for her. Also I don't own Glee but I do own Verona, Trinity and Daniel.**

**I hope you understand where I'm coming from. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel Barbra Berry is that really you sweetie?" The older angelic more mature voice repeated walking closer to their table with a huge smile on her face.<p>

Santana and Kurt stare at Rachel wondering if this person was a stalker but it looked like Rachel knew her and she wasn't happy about.

"You have some nerve showing up here acting like this fake person Shelby, my fathers wouldn't be happy if I told them where you are at this very moment, do you mind telling why your suddenly calling me and Verona and showing up at places where I am!" Rachel demanded angerly.

Santana Lopez stared at her attractive more mature girlfriend in shock and Kurt Hummel stared at the much older version of Rachel standing in front of them in hatred knowing who she really is and he placed his hand on Rachel's back protectively which made San frown wondering who this woman was.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady, you might be older now but I'm _still_ your mother!" Shelby says standing her ground.

Rachel's deep brown eyes widen in anger, she felt Kurt's hand slip off her back as she stood up pissed as hell hearing the woman that never wanted her and her twin sister Verona in the first place glaring at her hard.

"I don't give a _damn_ who you are Shelby Corcoran , you told me and Verona you didn't want us in your life because you thought we didn't need you but guess what you were _wrong_ because we've never needed anybody more than we needed a mom in you, you have some nerve showing up back in my life after that crap so you are not my mother or my mom for that matter!"Rachel snapped not caring that a few people were staring.

Santana frowns hearing her girlfriend talking to the woman that very much looked like Rachel so sternly, she couldn't understand how a woman like Shelby could never want their own two kids like Verona and Rachel. She felt hatred in her body just staring at Shelby.

While Rachel Berry had long dark brown hair with bangs, Verona Berry who was Rachel's fraternal twin had light brown hair that shorter then Rachel's and she didn't have bangs. Both girls had tan features with a nice curvy figure, there eyes were not the same. Verona's eyes were hazel brown while Rachel's were dark brown. They were both the same height which made them look like twins.

Ever since Rachel and Verona was born, They loved their two gay dads Leroy and Hiram Berry but there was something in their hearts that made them wonder what their birth mom was like.

Rachel always had the voice, if she talked it was always in long speeches, she has an amazing singing voice, the skills to do anything she wanted and wasn't shy about anything, she wore different clothes then her sister and she loved gold stars. She was a daddies girl. Rachel wanted to star on Broadway and she was also a lesbian and proud of it.

Verona was shy, she was the twin that liked staying in the shadows, she also wore different clothes then her sister, she had the same singing voice as Rachel but when she talked it was like everybody else but Rachel and she loved her twin very much. She was a daddies girl. Verona wanted to be a hollywood artist and Verona was straight while her twin wasn't and she was alright about it.

Both girls went to a Musical Arts Boarding school in New York City where they were born, when both girls finally met there mom Shelby Corcoran their sophomore year at the boarding school where they met Kurt their Junior year of high school(Kurt went to an all boys school his freshman and sophomore year of high school before transforing to the Musical Arts school), Shelby told them that she was glad that she finally met her daughters but she didn't want to be apart of Rachel's and Verona's life.

Leroy and Hiram Berry got calls from both girls that night sobbing hard on the phone telling them what happened and they phoned Shelby and demanded she never see or speak to the girls again or she was going to court. Verona and Rachel didn't want to see Shelby in anyway but they knew she was ex broadway star so everybody knew who she was.

"Rachel can't we just talk about this, I really want to get to know my twin daughters please just think about it!" Shelby Corcoran says softly.

"Why should Rachel or Verona _even_ talk you after you just brushed them off like they were a fly on the wall?" Kurt half yelled glaring at Shelby.

All three woman stared at Kurt shocked that he just said that. "Who might you be young man?" Shelby asked sternly not liking the tone of his voice.

"I'm the guy that's going to try everything in my heart to keep _you_ away from this wonderful young woman and her sister you didn't want!" He stated.

Shelby Corcoran stood there feeling heartbroken as her own daughter Rachel sat back down next to Santana who wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist very protective of her and placed sweet kisses on Rache's forehead. Shelby didn't like this picture and cleared her throat.

"Who are you young lady? Shelby demanded. Santana looked up not even nervous at her girlfriend's no good mother and snapped.

"Listen here Shelby Corcoran and listen good, Rachel Berry is _my_ girlfriend, since you haven't been around in her life to care, you would have noticed that she and Rona have two gay dads that love them very much, I know this may shock you but my girlfriend Rachel is lesbian and proud of it while Verona is straight and also proud of it and you have no say in their lives anyways so just let go of that big ego of yours and leave!"

Rachel stared at her girlfriend suprised that she's sticking up for her nobody she's dated ever had. Shelby stood there still listening.

"Maybe it's a good thing you did give up on Rae and Rona because they don't need a nood good mother like yourself telling them they should be dating a man if it's not what they want, Verona is dating her finacee Trent who just happens to be a guy and Rachel is my _woman_, so what if I'm younger then Rachel!"

Santana says making Kurt nod in agreement. "How old are you anyways, my daughters are 24 so how young are you!" Shelby asked.

"I'm 19 almost 20 years old and I don't care if she's older or younger, Rachel is my world these days and I will do anything I can to keep her happy even if that means killing you but I'm not like that even if I am a badass, don't mess with me Shelby because I'm falling in love with Rae everyday in my life!"

Rachel smiles brightly hearing her girlfriend Santana tell her no good mother off and to say that San loves her for the first time makes her want to start crying but she doesn't because that would mess up her makeup. Santana looks back at Rachel and kisses her cheek.

"I think it would be best if you left at this moment Shelby, don't bother calling me or my sister because we won't answer!" Rachel says politely.

The older verison of Rachel Berry sighed staring at her and her friend and girlfriend before turning around wiping her tears leaving the cafe.

"Are you alright Rachel?" Kurt asked concered for his friend and she nods before resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez sighed softly trying to sleep in her bed but she can't because she was too busy worried about her girlfriend.<p>

She grabs her cell phone and calls Rachel hoping she was awake.

"Hello?" The tired voice answered on the other line. Santana smiled to herself hearing her girlfriend's soft cute voice.

"Sorry to wake you up honey but I couldn't sleep because I was so damn worried about you!" Santana replied.

"Santana do you know what time it is, your lucky I don't have any shows for a few days,baby I'm fine alright?" Rachel says sitting up in her bed.

"I don't believe you Rae, I've been with you for about two and half months now so tell me how you really feel!" Santana says softy yawning a little.

"Your right _Tana_ I'm feeling like crap about this whole thing. As soon as I got to my apartment I broke down crying1" Rachel replied tearing up.

"I wish you called me baby girl, you know I hate when your upset about your mom, you know I get when I think about my mom!" Said San sighing.

"Can we stop talking about that woman, I know you miss your mom baby but do you remeber how we first met?" Rachel asked.

Santana smiled to herself rembering how she met Rachel Berry for the first time.

**Flash Back.**

19 year old Santana Jazabelle Lopez walked into the new club in Brooklyn New York at 10:15 at night since she and her friends where metting up with her cousin Trinity and her friends for Trinity's birthday.

Trinity just turned 24 years old and she lives with her long term boyfriend Daniel Parks who is now her Fiancee. Daniel is in California for a work trip. He's a lawyer while Trinity is a Music teacher at the Musical Arts Boarding school in Brooklyn. Trinity invited Santana and her friends to the club since Daniel was gone for awhile and she didn't want to be alone but only Santana could come since Quinn and Brittany were in California aswell.

Santana showed up wearing a very sexy black and red form fitting strapless mini dress that showed her cleavage and she wore black heels.

San looked around the club for Trinity and her friends when she finally spot them and walks over to them smiling brightly.

Trinity Rosalinda Martinez sat in the booth wearing a very form fitting brown halter mini dress that fit her curves just right and she wore brown heels, Trinity turn her head when one of her best friends Linda Jones told her that her cousin finally showed up.

Trinity's eyes widen putting her glass of wine down on the table and rushed over to her favortie cousin pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god Sanny, you finally made it I'm glad you came to my birthday night!" The young but older family member says.

Santana couldn't breathe as Trinity kept holding onto her, she glanced at Linda who was trying not to laugh at them as they hugged.

"Trin your going to crush her like a bug if you keep hugging her so hard!" Linda says standing up pulling her bestfriend off her cousin.

San thanks her softy before looking at taking her seat next to a pouting Trinity and sighs.

"Sorry San I just haven't seen you since you started college!" Santana nods ordering a drink while looking around as people danced.

Just then a_ very_ stunningly attractive brunette woman that looked around 5,3 with tan features and a curvy but petite body walks onto the club stage they had set up wearing low cut dark skinny jeans that fit her body perfectly, you could see by the look of her tan thin waist that she worked out alot.

Santana couldn't take her eyes off the brunette goddess at the moment. She was wearing a dark blue low cut v neck halter top that stayed above her waist so you could still see it her tan stomach that looked like she had body glitter on it. This young woman had long curly brunette hair that went past her shoulders and she had bangs aswell. She had on high heeled boots on her feet that made her look taller. Santana couldn't believe how gorgeous this woman was as she looked at her eyes to see that they were deep dark brown.

"Hello everybody I know some of you may know me since I'm a broadway star! People cheered for her which made her laugh and Santana smiled at how pretty she sounded as she talked.

"If you don't know who I am well the name is Rachel Barbra Berry and I'm going to sing two songs for you, the first song I'm going to sing is by Katy Perry!"

Everybody cheered clapping for her. "Is that okay with you?" Rachel asked politely with a smile that reached her eyes and everybody cheered.

All the girls that sat in the booth stared at Rachel liking her already then when the music starts playing everybody starts cheering and dancing to the beat as Rachel starts swaying to the beat smirking at everybody until her eyes land on Santana who held her breathe.

_This is the last time you say  
>After the last line you break<br>It's not even a holiday  
>Nothing to celebrate<br>You give a hundred reasons why  
>And say you're really gonna try<br>If I had a nickel for everytime  
>I'd own the bank<em>

Thought that I was the exception  
>I could rewrite your addiction<br>You could've been the greatest  
>But you'd rather get wasted<p>

Rachel sings the main part of the song walking around the stage with the mic in her hand grabbing a few hands before dancing to the beat.

_You fall asleep during foreplay_  
><em>'Cause the pills you take are more your forte<em>  
><em>I'm not sticking around to watch you go down<em>

_Wanna be your lover_  
><em>Not your fucking mother<em>  
><em>Can't be your saviour<em>  
><em>I don't have the power<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain<em>  
><em>Watch you circle the drain<em>  
><em>Watch you circle the drain<em>

Rachel glanced at Santana again singing, she sees the very stunning latina smirking at her nodding her to the song and Rachel focused on the song.

_You say you have to write your rhymes_  
><em>Whatever helps you sleep at night<em>  
><em>You've become what you despise<em>  
><em>A stereotype<em>  
><em>You think you're so rock and roll<em>  
><em>But you're really just a joke<em>  
><em>Had the world in the palm of your hands<em>  
><em>But you fucking choked<em>

Rachel smiled at the crowd swaying her hips singing the song with so much feeling.

_Should've been my team mate,_  
><em>Could've changed your fate,<em>  
><em>You say that you love me<em>  
><em>You won't remember in the morning<em>

She sings the main part again hearing the crowd cheer for her.

_You fall asleep during foreplay_  
><em>'Cause the pills you take are more your forte<em>  
><em>I'm not sticking around to watch you go down<em>

_Wanna be your lover_  
><em>Not your fucking mother<em>  
><em>Can't be your saviour<em>  
><em>I don't have the power<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain<em>  
><em>Watch you circle the drain<em>  
><em>Watch you circle the drain<em>

She jumps up and down getting into the song and she sees the girl she has been staring at since she got on the stage giving her a flirty look.

_You fall asleep during foreplay_  
><em>'Cause the pills you take are more your forte<em>  
><em>I'm not sticking around to watch you go down<em>

_Wanna be your lover_  
><em>Not your fucking mother<em>  
><em>Can't be your saviour<em>  
><em>I don't have the power<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain<em>  
><em>Watch you circle the drain<em>  
><em>Watch you circle the drain<em>

_Watch you circle the drain_  
><em>Watch you circle the drain<em>  
><em>La la da da da da, da, da<em>  
><em>La la da da da da, da, da<em>  
><em>You're goin' down.<em>

She slows down the song ending it.

_You fall asleep during foreplay_  
><em>'Cause the pills you take are more your forte<em>  
><em>I'm not sticking around to watch you go down.<em>

She ends the song smiling brightly and everybody cheered for her then the music changes and she starts clapping making everybody do it. Rachel sees her backup dancers coming onto the stage and she starts singing again while dancing to the beat making Santana stare at her body as she moves.

_I feel yours eyes on me, the fire in between when are you gonna cross the line? _  
><em>We don't even need this party on the beach but I won't be the first this time<em>

_You keep looking back over your shoulder, feel like I'm falling I don't even know you._

She sings the main part now doing a cool dance with her back up dancers while smirking.

_Hey shy boy, are we gonna meet? if you're into me then you better leap,_

_Hey shy boy on the edge of my seat can you take the heat? I'm waiting to see._

_Hey shy boy,boy,boy(so shy boy)_

_Hey shy boy,boy,boy(So shy boy)_

_hey shy boy(So shy boy)_

_hey shy boy,boy boy(So shy boy)._

She walks to the other side of the stage singing to a few guys smirking and Santana felt jealousy in her body as she placed her hand on one of random guys face singing to him then she moves away and sings to everybody now dancing with her back up dancers.

_If you want me, let it show I hate to take it slow,ohh I ain't got all night, I'm so in control you don't even know if I gotta make the move, I might._

_Oh,I'm sending you signs, tell me what's not to get? your friends will be fine and time will be left._

She sings the main part of the song again dancing with her backup dancers while keeping her eyes on Santana who was now dancing with her friends.

_Hey shy boy, are we gonna meet? if you're into me then you better leap,_

_Hey shy boy on the edge of my seat can you take the heat? I'm waiting to see._

_Hey shy boy,boy,boy(so shy boy)_

_Hey shy boy,boy,boy(So shy boy)_

_Hey shy boy(So shy boy)_

_Hey shy boy,boy boy(So shy boy)._

Rachel goes into the middle of the stage getting into it now making Santana really listen.

_Don't Hesitate that's something I won't do can you keep my pace? I like the chace._

She starts jumping up and down singing and everybody in the crowd cheers even Santana was cheering for her new favorite person.

_Oh,oh,oh,oh_

_Oh,oh,oh,oh_

She walks around the stage now singing the main part again giving flirty smiles at everybody finishing up the song.

_Hey shy boy, are we gonna meet? if you're into me then you better leap,_

_Hey shy boy on the edge of my seat can you take the heat? I'm waiting to see(I'm waiting to see)._

_Hey shy boy,boy,boy_

_(Hey shy boy)_

_Hey shy boy,boy,boy_

_(Hey shy boy)_

_Hey shy boy,boy boy_

_(Baby, can you you take the heat?)_

_Hey shy boy,boy boy_

_(Ooh,you better take the leap)_

She grins getting close to ending the song.

_Hey shy boy,boy,boy(hey shy boy)_

_Hey shy boy,boy,boy(hey shy boy)_

_Hey shy boy,boy,boy(hey shy boy)_

_Hey shy boy,boy boy(hey shy boy)._

She ends the song with a pose.

_Hey Shy boy._

She starts giggling when everybody goes crazy with the screaming. Rachel calms them down and starts talking.

"Thank you everybody but my time on the stage is done let's have some fun now!" She says making everybody cheer as she walks down the stage as a different song comes on and she makes her way over to her sister and her sister's fiancee.

**In Santana's POV.**

After that Rachel girl got off the stage, all I could do is think of a way to get her to be mine, she was giving me flirty looks and I thought damn she's so fine and I needs to be with her. Trinity, Linda and Tami stare at me smirking.

"Are you just going to sit here or are you going to get your woman?" I heard my cousin ask me, I stood up not caring about my drink very much and went onto the dance floor looking for Rachel and hoping she hasn't left yet.

I feel people pushing me a little making me roll my eyes at these people thinking they can just push me around and I about to fall when I feel soft hands on my waist holding me up.

"You should be careful in a club like this are you alright?" A soft angelic voice whispers in my ear making me freeze really hoping its Rachel.

I turn around finally standing the right way to see that it really is that fine woman standing in front of me grinning with her hands on her hips. I take in her look and lick my lips liking what I see.

"Thanks for the warning I will remeber that next time, I'm I'm fine now that you saved me for making an ass of myself, I was just looking for somebody by the name of Rachel Barba Berry, do you know her?" I flirted which she seems to enjoy.

"Yes I do know her since that happens to be my name, are you free to join me or do you have to meet up with your friends!" She asked.

"I'm free to do whatever and they wanted me to find you anyways, the name is Santana Lopez!" She grins grabbing my hand as we walk to her table.

"Guys this is Santana Lopez, Santana this is my fraternal twin Verona Berry, her fiancee Trent Gates and our my other best friend Noah Puckerman!"

I wave at them and they greet me with open arms which shocked me since they don't know me.

"So Santana are you from around here?" Noah asked me as I sit next to Rachel who wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Um I've only been here for a year and half now since I'm starting second year at NYU, I was born in Lima Ohio!"

They all stare at me for a second making me feel nervous. "Really that's great, what are you studying at NYU?" Rachel asked me still holding my waist.

"Pre law I want to be a lawyer some day and hopefully one day I can!" Rachel stares at me beaming with joy.

"That's wonderful Santana, I'm glad your willing to follow yours dreams and I hope you do!" She replied making me blush a little.

Verona, Trent and Noah all stare at us as we flirt with each other. "So Santana how old are you anyways?" Verona asked giving me a look.

"I'm 19 years old and I will be 20 in 4 months!" I answered looking away from her to see Rachel staring at me shocked.

"Um wow that's something that I didn't see coming but I'm fine with it, I'm 23 almost 24, are you straight, bi or lesbian?"

Asked Rachel giving me a slight smile. I sigh staring at them before finally answering her.

"Um I'm straight up lesbian and I'm proud of it so if you have something against gay people then I will just leave now!" I said sternly.

Verona and Rachel stare at me before they burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked really confused.

"Santana, we have nothing against gay people since we have two very openly gay dads name Leroy and Hiram Berry!" I look down awkwardly.

"Don't be that way San, my sister Rachel here just happens to be on your team and also proud to be a lesbian herself!"

I look up shocked to see Rachel smiling at me flirtingly nodding her head. I smile feeling a little better and she giggles.

"Your cute Tana, can I call you that or call you sometime?" She asked whispering in my ear making me blush.

"Are you asking me out Rachel Berry?" I asked really hoping she is. She nods taking my hand and lacing it with hers.

"Yes I think I am so will you do the honors of going on a date with me my soon to be college girlfriend!" She says making me nod.

We spent the rest of the night dancing, laughing, drinking and getting to know each other, Rachel even met my cousin and her friends.

**End of flash back.**

"San baby are you there or are you sleeping?" The voice of my tired girlfriend says taking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry baby yeah I'm here I was just thinking about the time we first met each other!" I heard Rachel yawn and I knew she was almost passing out.

"Oh that was some night huh, look San I love you and all but I'm really tired can we just talk tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"Sure baby sleep good and I love you too good night!" I say and she says it back before we both hang up and I finally start to sleep good.

**Find out what happens next and the songs that Rachel sang were Circle The Drain by Katy Perry and Shy Boy by Jordan Pruitt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Hey everybody I'm liking that your liking my story so far. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I stood in the airport waiting for Quinn and Britt to show up since it was now August. I could see two blonde haired girls running my way. Brittany is the first one to tackle me into a hug which is a bone crushing one. "God Britt let Santana breathe before you kill her." Quinn says giggling.

"I just missed Sanny so much, California was so much fun and Quinny bought you some cute shirts and jeans." Britt says beaming with joy.

Brittany lets go of me and I finally get a hug from Quinn then we walk to bagage claim to get their bags.

"I missed you both also but I wasn't alone." They stare at me confused. "I hung out with my new friends, my new girlfriend and Trinity."

They stared at me suprised. Brittany squeals when I said the word girlfriend. Quinn's and Britt's bags finally showed up.

"Well tell us about this _new_ girlfriend of yours, does she go to our college?" Asked Quinn giving me a look as we walked to my car.

"No she doesn't go to our school but she does go to Julliard part time though but she's in Boston for a play thing." Quinn and Britt stare at me shocked.

"So how did you meet this girl, is she pretty, is she nice, what about her clothes or her is she ugly? tell us." Quinn demanded while locking hands with Brit.

"Calm down Q, I went out with Trinity for her birthday one night to this really cool club in Brooklyn and that's how I met her and how dare you talk about my girlfriend like that because she is not ugly at all, I can't believe you even said that." I glared at her hard for that bullshit comment.

"Really Sanny is right Quinn, that was so mean even for you." Brittany says now pouting as I drive to our college. When we get out of the car and walk to our dorm with their stuff. Once we get into our room I feel my phone buzzing and I looked at the message smiling.

**Hey San I miss u just finished practicing my lines with my co stars, wat r u doing?*Born To Be A Star***

I smile at how her makes her texts like before I text her back.

**Q and Brit just got back from their trip, I might have to end Quinn,is Puck with you?*Sanny Lopez***

I stare at my friends to see them giggling at whatever is on Q's phone and I walk over to my bed sitting down.

"Who are you texting San, is it that girlfriend of yours?" Brittany asked grinning. I just nod before putting my phone down before going into the bathroom.

**In Nobody's POV.**

Quinn sees Santana's phone lighting up and smirked walking up her dresser and saw that she has a new text.

"Baby what are you doing with Sanny's phone?" Brittany asked confused. Quinn turned back to her girlfriend and told her that she was just checking the time.

"Oh okay I'm going to grab some lunch do you want anything sweetie?" She shook her head no before pecking Britt's lips.

**Noah is still in NYC with u baby girl, y would u end Quinn, what happened?*Born To Be A Star***

Quinn stared at the message wondering who Noah was and she was kind of scared that Santana might end her for that comment .

"Put my _phone_ down before I start bring the_ bitch_ out of me and you know that I will." She froze hearing the voice of Santana.

She put her best friends phone down staring at her awkwardly. "Um I just heard your phone buzzing and wanted to stop it." She says softly.

Santana just stared at Quinn not believing her cover up. She was to her grabbing her phone and looked at the message glaring at Quinn.

"Do you see me messing with yours or Britts phone, no so don't touch mine Q or I _will_ end you." She snapped with her arms crossed.

Brittany walks in wondering what's going on. "Why is Sanny glaring at you Quinny?" She asked confused.

**In Quinn's POV.**

Brittany comes back a few minutes later staring at us with a confused look on her face which makes her look really cute.

"Have fun makeout out, I have plans with somebody and remeber what I said Quinn Fabray." Santana says before walking out of the room with her phone and keys.

"What was that about baby did you mess with Sanny's phone again?" Brit asked kissing my neck trying to get me turned on and it works when she hears me moan.

"Yes but I just wanted to see who the text was from and it was from her girlfriend but I didn't get the name, lets go makeout." I said grinning.

Brittany squeals grabs my hand pulling me into our bedroom since we were sitting in Santan's room and we end up making out once I lock the door.

**In Santana POV.**

Once I got out of my car after parking it in a parking space in the Upper East Side of New York. I see the building I'm looking for and walked into with a small smile on my face. I'm walking to up the stairs to the second floor and I'm happy when I spot a guy with mohawk walking closer to me.

"Hey there it's the girlfriend of My Little Hot Jewish American Princess, what are you doing here?" He says with a grin on his gorgeous face.

"Didn't want to be stuck hearing my roommates getting there mack on, are you free for lunch Puckerman?" I asked really hoping he is.

"Yes I was just going on my lunch break when you showed up. " He says then he starts frowning making me stare at him confused.

"What's up Puck, you were just happy then you started getting upset spill." He sighs pulling me out the door.

"Rachel just called me hoping we would meet up and she wanted me to tell you her news since it was too hard for her to tell you herself but she's not coming home from her 3 month promoting tour of Spring Awakening until next week." He says as we walked to my car. I get in the car not believing this.

"Don't think you can just tell me that and I'm going to be alright about this Puck, why would she tell you first and not me?" She asked me.

"I mean why is that she told one of her best friends first before the _girl_ she's in a relatonship with?" I said glaring at him hating that he's so close to my woman.

"Do you hear yourself Santana, you maybe Rachel's girlfriend but I'm much _more_ than you will ever be and so will Kurt and Verona." He spat glaring at me.

"What makes you think I'm not something to her_ Puckerman_ it really hurts to think you trying to break us up, do you hate me that much?"

He just stares at me not saying anything and tells me to start driving and I listen to him still pissed. We go to his apartment and he starts cooking some food.

**In Noah's POV.**

"I want to know why you call Rachel My Little Hot Jewish American Princess so much?" She asked me as I'm making lunch for the both of us.

I stare at her wondering when she was going to bring that up. "There are things you should know about me Santana, 1 being that my full name is Noah Miguel Puckerman but I go by Puck because I'm a straight up badass Jew who doesn't take shit from anybody." She just stares at me giving me a dirty look.

"2 being I have ways of getting under Rachel's skin at times and at times she will get under mine." She nods letting me finish.

"Me, Verona and Rachel have been best friends since we were kids, I call her nickname that because were both smoken hot Jews along with Verona but I call Rona "My Super Badass Jewish American Queen" since she's older than Rae by a few minutes. She stared at me nodding.

"I was there for both girls when Shelby treated them like shit, I even falling for Rae alittle and we dated for two weeks before she ended it because she told me that she was a lesbian, I was the first person she ever told alright and she trusted me to never tell a soul and I kept my promise by becoming her older brother and I treat both girls like their my little sisters."

"That doesn't tell me why you glare at me and calling me a name like _Santan_ like I'm evil really hurts _Puckerman_." She snapped glaring at me.

"Your right I'm sorry for calling you Santan but I'm protecting my little jew from people like you and I'm going to keep doing it because I just don't trust you for some reason and I'm suprised that Rachel kept seeing you after the first date you both had." Her eyes widen as she glared at me hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE TO RACHEL NOAH PUCKERMAN, NOTHING BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING JEALOUS THAT I'M GOING TO STEAL HER FOR YOU IS THAT RIGHT PUCK, GET IT THROUGH YOUR STUPID MOHAWK HEAD AND REALIZE THAT I'M NOT GOING ANYWAY ANYTIME SOON." She yelled making me jump a little.

"What makes you so better for her Santana, do you even know anything about her besides her friends and family?" I spat cooking again.

"Yes I do Puck, I know that she's Vegan and she hates when people eat meat or any kind of animal in front of her but she deals with it anyways, I know that she wore animal sweaters, knee socks, flats and very short skirts when she was little all the way to middle before she had it with people laugh at her and telling her that she needed a nose job but she didn't listen because Barbra Streisand is her all time number 1 idol in life, I know that you weren't always there for her because you thought sleeping around was your birthright."

"I also know that when Shelby didn't want her and Rona and their dads were always on work trips, you stuck by their side because they needed_ you_ and I also know that Rachel Berry hates when people don't get along because she's a caring person and when it's her friends not getting along the most it makes her cry.

"She likes movies like Funny Girl and Rent, She loves singing along to the songs in every musical, she also likes the Hangover because she knows that it's your all time favorite together and she couldn't wait to be on Broadway but now that she's starring on Broadway it's hard but she's living her dream."

I stare at her shocked. "I also know that when you call Verona your "My Super Badass Jewish American Queen" she's heartbroken because it makes her think you care more about Rona then you care about her because she thought you loved her the most like you told her when you guys were kids."

"She told you all of that?" Santana nods sighing and takes a bite of her chicken that I made for her.

"Stop thinking that I don't know shit about my girlfriend Puckeman,me and Rae have that kind of relationship that we talk out our feelings, I'm a badass to alright but when it comes to my girlfriend, my friends and my family I'm a soft person that cares and listens."

"I told her since she can't be _your _Queen, then she can can be _mine_." She tells me making me frown.

"Does your parents even know your dating a older woman who's famous?" I asked sitting down next to her and she nods.

"When I told my dad that I have a new girlfriend and she was my super fine more _mature_ girlfriend named Rachel Berry was 23 at the time but now 24 , he gave me a long talk about how I should be careful in a relationship like this, he didn't care that she was almost done with Julliard with her Music and teaching Degree. All he cared about was that you were careful with his _only_ daughter." I give her a worried look because I didn't want some dad hurting my hot jew.

Santana sees the look on my face and she chuckles taking a sip of her water that I gave her.

"Calm down Puck, I told him that I know what I'm doing and to be happy that I found somebody that will put up with my bullshit which is hard because I can be a real bitch at times." I nod agreeing with her and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Anyways when I texted a picture of Rachel and I together to him and my step mom, he and Trista agreed that she was gorgeous and couldn't wait to meet her along with the rest of my family and Rachel can't waits to meet my family just like I can't wait to meet her dads." I nod.

"Okay you proved that you know your girlfriend pretty well but I'm still going to be the older brother and watch out for her if you fuck up got it Lopez?"

She sticked her hand for me to shake it and leaned closer to me whispering in my ear.

"The same goes for me but I'm just going to be the protective girlfriend that fights for her woman no matter even if that means kicking your ass Puckerman."

I smirk shaking her hand and stare at her liking this girl. "You got yourself a new badass friend Lopez." I said before eating my food.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Puckerman." She stated before eating her one food.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Hey everybody I'm liking that your liking my story so far. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I can't believe this was happening to me, my dad and step mom surpised me with a short trip to Lima for some family party along with New Direction getting back together to sing a few songs and they told me to bring my girlfriend with me and since Brittany and Quinn were already joining me.

Rachel has been on tour for three months and half now and I'm already in the middle of my school year but since we have two weeks off from my classes me and the girls are home in Lima Ohio setting up for my family and New Direction's party. Everybody is at Finn's and Kurt's family's house.

Mr. Shue is with his new wife Emma Pillsbury-Shuester were talking to all of our parents having a good time.

It's the first time Quinn ,Brittany, Tina, Sam, Finn, Artie, Mike and the new members who we became friends with that are meeting Rachel Berry for the first time and I was kind of nervous. She was coming with Puck and her other best friend Mercedes. Kurt is already here.

"Santana when is your girlfriend showing up so we can get this party started?" Quinn asked getting annoyed as Brittany held her hand.

"Quinny stop being mean to Sanny and her girlfriend, you don't even know her and she's not going to be alone." Brittany says glaring at her girlfriendd.

"Your being a bitch to my girlfriend when you don't even know her and I don't like it." She just rolls her hazel eyes at me.

"Santana is right Quinn, we need to be supportive with new lady in our friend's life and your with Brittany now so move on." Finn says grinning at me.

"Yeah Quinn Finn's right because your trying find a way to break us up before you even meet her." I say glaring at the bitchy ex cheerleader.

"Please like you even care about Santana's relationship guys, I bet she just made this whole relationship up because she's jealous of Brittany choosing me to be her girlfriend after her after Artie broke up with her for Tina, do you honestly think this girl is real?." Quinn says smirking with the joy of reminding me that I could of had Brittany if it weren't for Quinn Fabray but I'm with the one I want.

"Shut your damn mouth Fabray, Rachel is real if you give a damn and I'm fucking tired of you dissing my relationship when you know shit about it."

All my friends and Quinn stare at me shocked and Brittany gives Quinn a dirty look agreeing with me.

"OH MY GAGA RACHIE IS HERE SANTANA." Kurt yells making me squeal and I run into the house to see my super_ fine_ girlfriend hugging Kurt while wearing dark jean short shorts that fit her curvy figure really well and her tan legs were just long. On the top she was wearing a white and gray v neck top with a black jacket over it, on her feet on black Prada Heeled boots that look brand new. Her hair was down in ringlet curls and she wore a little makeup.

"Kurt now it's my turn to hug my Baby, you finally made it how was your flight here?" I asked jumping into her arms squealing because I missed her so much as she held me giggling. I pulled away after pecking her lips then I finally met Mercedes who is very nice and we hug each other.

Puck stares at me giving me a knowing look and I give him the same look before we hug each other slightly Rachel laced her fingers in mine making our hands entwined together and we walked outside. The rest follow us and I couldn't take my eyes off of my woman.

* * *

><p>Quinn stood outside with her with girlfriend and friends waiting for San and Rachel to come out. Quinn sat next to Finn and Brittany still annoyed.<p>

"Gang this is my my girlfriend Rachel Barbra Berry and her friends Noah and Mercedes." Said Santana who beamed just seeing Rachel.

"Hello nice to meet you all." Rachel says staring at everybody while still holding Santana's hand.

Everybody looks up to see a young but still more mature woman standing next to their friend and they couldn't believe she didn't look like a college student at all.

"Rach let's go meet my parents then we can join the rest alright?" Santana said hopefully but Rachel just nods pulling Santana with her.

"Oh my god that's not a girl Qinny, that's a _very_ sexy woman isn't she pretty babe?" Britt asked beaming with joy but I all I can do is glare at the woman.

"Do you have a problem with my home girl Blondie?" Quinn heard the voice of Mercedes who was giving her a look.

"Yes I do have a problem with your so called home girl, who does she think she is trying to use Santana anyways? Quinn asked sternly.

"Hey My Hot Jewish American Princess is not using Santana in anyway, who are you anyways?" Puck asked staring at Quinn.

"I'm Quinn Fabray and you don't scare me, I don't like that some woman is with San when she should be with somebody her own age."

All of the stare at Quinn wondering what she's going to say next.

"Quinn Fabray is it? Rachel asked with her arms wrapped around Santana's waist. Santana shook her head getting tired of Quinn.

Quinn turns around glancing at Santana who just stared at her. Brittany pulled her girlfriend closer to her scared that Santana might hurt her.

"Yes that's my name and your name should Rapist not Rachel, god what kind of name is that anyways and your not even pretty." She spat glaring at her.

Rachel stood at Quinn feeling heartbroken because she feels like she's in high school all over again. Santana gasped softly seeing tears forming in Rachel's eyes.

"You fucking Bitch, you think your better than Rachel Berry? guess again my girlfriend is on Broadway, I can't believe you just called her that."

Santana says pulling a sobbing Rachel away from the drama with Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and surpisingly Brittany following them as they try to cheer Rachel up.

Puck saw the guys he doesn't know glaring at Quinn. He gets in her face not caring how scared she looks now.

"You think your better then my girl, what kind of bullshit it that calling Rachel a rapist huh?" Puck asked. Quinn frowns trying not to freak out.

"I-I didn't know she was your girl, see that's another reason why she shouldn't be Santana." Puck chuckles.

"She's my little sister you stupid, I don't get down like that alright and like Santana said you know shit about their relationship." Quinn frowns.

"Please don't kill me, look I'm sorry for calling her that but Santana has been my best friend since we were kids and I don't want her to get hurt."

Puck scuffs making her stare at him confused. "Like you didn't hurt her yourself by going after the one girl she loved deeply?" He asked.

Quinn stood there feeling guilty for having him bring Brittany and her up."You know nothing about my relationship with Brittany." Quinn said standing her ground.

"_Right_, so you just think she's going to be forgive you so fast because she sees how happy Brittany is? hell no Quinn she's pissed everytime your with her best friend, Brittany was her first everything and when she was scared to even admit that she was in love with Brittany it was already to late because your now girlfriend was already with Artie." Quinn stared at Santana comforting Rachel who laughed slightly while wiping her tears.

"You dating Finn right then dropped the bomb on both Brittany and Santana confessing that you madly in love with Brittany after you broke up with Finn and you knew that Brittany was in love with Santana but hated that she got everything she wanted but the one person she couldn't have you took."

"Just stop it alright, there is nothing you can say to stop me from ending that so called relationship with my friend and_ Man Hands_ over there."

"JUST STOP IT RIGHT NOW QUINN FABRAY, I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN AGREED TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE YOUR NOTHING BUT A BULLY AND I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOU TREATING SANTANA AND RACHEL LIKE A CRAP, YOU _REALLY_ ARE A BITCH AND I CAN'T BE WITH SOMEBODY WHO CAN'T DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT SANNY IS HAPPY WITH SOMEBODY LIKE RACHEL BERRY." Brittany yelled marching up to Quinn so fed up with her girlfriend.

Quinn pushed Puck away from her and looked at Brittany shocked. "Brittany just calm down you don't mean that, okay let's just talk about this." Quinn says sadly.

"No Quinn I will not calm down, Rachel is crying over because of _you_ and she didn't do anything to you but just be so nice." Said Brittany frowning.

"Brittany I'm sorry but I just don't trust Rachel and I know it was wrong to call her a rapist but can't we just talk about this?" Brittany shook her head.

"Just stay away from me this whole trip then when we get back to New York then we'll talk about where we stand." Quinn starts tearing up.

Quinn watched Brittany walk away from her and maybe their relationship pulling Rachel into her arms they danced to the music that's playing.

Santana and Kurt walked over to Quinn with their arms crossed giving her a dirty look.

"This means War Quinn, nobody messes with my Diva." Kurt says making Quinn roll her eyes at Finn's step brother.

Quinn Fabray saw something in San's eyes she has never seen before, she saw nothing but hatred in her black eyes and she was the reason for it.

"You crossed the line this time Fabray, mess with Rachel the whole time on this trip and I will be going to jail for murder." The both leave her be.

Artie and Sam leave be and get to know Rachel's friends. "That wasn't cool Quinn, this isn't high school anymore were in college." Finn said before walking off.

Quinn wipes her tears thinking about Finn's words that keep replaying in her head and sigh feeling need to drink.

"Rachel Berry you better watch out because this trip for you will be nothing but hell for you." Quinn mumbled just watching everybody having fun but her.

Little did she know that Puck heard everything she said since.

**To becontinued and sorry it's short the next one will be longer. **


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Hey everybody I'm liking that your liking my story so far. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Everybody was having a good time getting to know Rachel, Noah and Mercedes while Quinn kept staring at Brittany wishing she would talk to her or she would glance over at Rachel to see her hand interlocked with Santana's as they talked far away from everybody. Quinn was thinking about many ways to keep Rachel away from Santana this whole trip. She just didn't know how to start.<p>

"Maybe I can find a way to get Santana to break up with the diva midget then I will never have to see Rachel Berry ever again." She mumbled before standing up from her seat and walked into the house to get another drink.

**With Rachel and Santana.**

Santana just sat in the chair outside enjoying the breeze while her mature girlfriend typed at her blackberry not even listening to her talk.

"I love that your finally in my arms again babe but do you really have to talk to Frank right now Berry?" Santana asked taking her hand out of Rachel's free hand annoyed crossing her arms over her chest.

Rachel froze from reading the text on her phone from her Manager Frank when she heard her love partner call her by her last name knowing she only does that when she's pissed at her or upset about something.

"Was it worth it to really call me _Berry Santana Rosalita Lopez_?" She asked sternly and Santana sighs hating that Rachel called her by her full name shaking her head before resting her head against Rachel's neck.

"Sorry baby but you know I needs my cuddles when it comes to you and you look so damn hot in those shorts." She mumbled into Rachel's neck before kissing it.

"Tana do you think what were doing here is somewhat wrong?" Rachel asked trying so hard not to moan really loud as looking at her.

"W-What do you mean Rachel?" Santana asked now looking at her confused. Rachel sighs looking down.

"I'm just saying that you being 19 and me being 24 years old, I might be scared that Quinn's right." Santana frowns.

"Quinn Fabray is nothing but a backstabbing bitch that needs to check herself Rae, you are not a rapist and you don't have_ Man hands_ so just ignore her baby because I know what I wants and I wants me some Rachel Barbra Berry." She says smirking.

Rachel looked up at her girlfriend giggling while was beaming with joy hearing her girlfriend talk her into staying in their relationship. "I love you baby."

Santana pecks her lips."I love you too baby girl." They hold onto each other just smiling at each other before Brittany runs over to them asking them to sing a few songs together with the girls and they agree and walk back to the group holding hands.

Quinn_/Rachel_/**Both.**

Quinn stares at them with anger in her hazel eyes then looked away as everybody sat down and Kurt put on the music for Rachel and Quinn just puts a fake smile on see the look on Santana's face she stared at diva sitting on her lap with a proud smile on her face as the music starts playing and everybody stared at the person that's going to sing first then Quinn starts singing staring at everybody but then her eyes land on Rachel.

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
>Make you feel unpretty too<br>I was told I was beautiful  
><span>But what does that mean to you<span>  
>Look into the mirror who's inside there<br>The one with the long hair  
><span>Same old me again today<span>

Rachel slightly stared at Quinn and sang next making Quinn stare at her shocked.

_My outsides are cool_  
><em>My insides are blue<em>  
><em>Everytime I think I'm through<em>  
><em>It's because of you<em>  
><em>I've tried different ways<em>  
><em>But it's all the same<em>  
><em>At the end of the day<em>  
><em>I have myself to blame<em>  
><em>I'm just trippin.'<em>

**_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_**  
><span>You can fix your nose<span>_,I_ if he says so  
><strong><em>You can buy all the make-up that mac can make<em>**  
><strong><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>**  
><span>Find out who<span>,_I_ am I to,

**_Be in a position to make me feel so_** _damn unpretty._

Rachel stared at her girlfriends so called best friend feeling unsure about her relationship with Santana just seeing how pretty Quinn and Brittany are compared to herself .

I feel pretty  
><em>Oh so pretty<em>  
><strong><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright.<em>**

Quinn stared Rachel suprised how her voice blended with hers so well and she was kind of getting why Santana was with Rachel but she wasn't backing down from her plan to keep Rachel away from Santana.

**_Never insecure until I met you_**  
><strong><em>Now I'm being stupid<em>**  
><strong><em>I used to be so cute to me<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit skinny<em>**  
><span>Why do I look to all these things<span>  
><strong><em>To keep you happy<em>**  
><em>Maybe get rid of you<em>  
><em>And then I'll get back to me (hey)<em>

Both woman stare at each other with different thoughts in their minds.

My outsides look cool  
><span>My insides are blue<span>  
><span>Everytime I think I'm through<span>  
><span>It's because of you.<span>

Rachel gets into it a little more and makes more power into her voice.

_I've tried different ways_  
><em>But it's all the same<em>  
><em>At the end of the day<em>  
><em>I have myself to blame<em>  
><em>Keep on trippin.<em>

They sing together again looking at everybody else.

**_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_**  
><span>You can fix your nose<span>,_I_ if he says so  
><strong><em>You can buy all the make-up that mac can make<em>**  
><strong><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>**  
><span>Find out who<span>,_I_ am I to  
><strong><em>Be in a position to make me feel so<em>** _damn unpretty_

I feel pretty  
><em>Oh so pretty<em>  
><strong><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright<em>**  
><span>And I pity<span>  
><em>Any girl who isn't me tonight<em>

Oh oh oh oh oh (_Tonight)_  
><span>Oh oh oh oh oh<span>  
><span>Oh oh oh oh oh<span> (_Tonight_)  
><span>Oh oh oh oh oh<span>  
><span>Oh oh oh oh oh<span> (_Tonight_)  
><span>Oh oh oh oh oh.<span>

They both stare at each other finishing up the song.

_I feel pretty_ (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)  
><em>Oh so pretty<em> (You can fix your nose if he says so)  
><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright<em> (You can buy all the make-up that mac can make)  
><strong><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>**  
><span>Find out who<span>,_I_ am I to  
><strong><em>Be in a position to make me feel so<em>** _damn unpretty_

I feel pretty  
><strong><em>But unpretty.<em>**

Quinn and Rachel both stare at each other not sure what to say but they break out of their trance when everybody cheers for them and Santana pecked Rachel's lips telling her she did great.

"Kurtie how about you sing with me now." Kurt stared at his bestie/diva sister clapping his hands beaming with joy and got his favorite song on for the backround music.

Santana watched Rachel sit next to her gay best friend Kurt Hummel and sits next to her parents who were smiling at her. Her dad wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she watched her girlfriend get ready to sing a different song. Kurt and Rachel stared at everybody smiling while swaying to the beat as the music starts.

Kurt smiles at Rachel singing first and Kurt follows in after looking at everybody to see them suprised at how great their voices sounded together.

_Kurt_/**_Rachel_**/**Together**.

_Forget your troubles_  
><strong><em>Happy days<em>**  
><em>C'mon get happy<em>  
><em><strong>Are here again<strong>_  
><em>You better chase all your cares away<em>  
><strong><em>The skies above are clear again<em>**  
><em>Shout hallelujah<em>  
><strong><em>So let's sing a song<em>**  
><em>C'mon get happy<em>  
><strong><em>Of cheer again<em>**  
><em>Get ready for the judgement day<em>  
><strong><em>Happy days are here again.<em>**

They grab each other's hands singing the next part.

_The sun is shining_  
><em>C'mon get happy<em>  
><strong><em>Shout it now there's no one<em>**  
><em>The lord is wait to take you're hand<em>  
><strong><em>Who can, doubt it now<em>**  
><em>Shout hallelujah<em>  
><strong><em>So let's tell the world<em>**  
><em>And just get happy<em>  
><strong><em>About it now<em>**  
><em>We're going to the promise land<em>  
><strong><em>Happy days are here again.<em>**

This time they get more into it still holding onto each other's hands as everybody is staring at them amazed but Santana is more suprised at how great they blend together.

_We're heading cross the river_  
><em>Soon your cares will all be gone<em>  
><strong><em>There'll be no more from now on<em>**  
><strong>From now on...<strong>

_Forget your troubles_  
><em><strong>Happy days<strong>_  
><em>And just get happy<em>  
><strong><em>Are here again<em>**  
><em>You better chase all your blues away<em>  
><strong><em>The skies above are clear again<em>**  
><em>Shout hallelujah<em>  
><strong><em>So let's sing a song<em>**  
><em>And just get happy<em>  
><strong><em>Of cheer again<em>**

They finish up the song making everybody even Quinn smile.

**_Happy times!_**  
><em>Happy times!<em>  
><strong><em>Happy nights!<em>**  
><em>Happy nights!<em>

They both close their eyes singing passionately holding the long notes which makes Quinn stare at them in awe.

**Happy days****Are-here-again...!**

Everybody clapped now standing loving the song they sang and how their voices blended together and Santana jumped up squealing when they were done and ran over to Rachel kissing her passionately making everybody laugh at how cute Santana's being. Finn stared at good friend Santana and her new girlfriend Rachel Berry as they made out and smiled at how happy Santana was.

"What are you looking at Finn bear?" He snapped out of his daze to see his new girlfriend Leah Kyles who was 21 staring at him oddly holding onto her drink.

"Nothing sweetie I just seeing happy Santana is with Rachel, aren't they kind of cute together?" Leah nods wrapping her arm around her boyfriend's shoulder taking a sip of her wine cooler. Santana pulled away grinning at her girl, Rachel ran her hand through San's hair smiling at her.

"Okay Santana, Brittany, Leah, Quinn and Tina are going to sing now." Will Shuester says making everybody stare at them.

All four girls stand in a line and Brittany starts first dancing to the beat and sings.

_I'm doing nothing;_  
><em>Coz then at least I'm doing nothing wrong.<em>  
><em>And I'm staying on my own,<em>  
><em>And turn off my telephone,<em>  
><em>But nothing's gained, nothing's won.<em>

Leah starts next grinning at her friends.

Yeah, you can tell them,  
><span>Yeah, you can say whatever;<span>  
><span>I don't care, yeah.<span>  
><span>But if you wanna play it cool,<span>  
><span>Then I got news for you,<span>  
><span>It's getting hotter, hotter in here...<span>

They all sing together making everybody else clap for them.

**_So, when I speak, listen_**  
><strong><em>This is my decision,<em>**  
><strong><em>But you keep on messing up the words (oh, oh, oh)<em>**  
><strong><em>So when I speak, listen,<em>**  
><strong><em>Coz you keep on pushing,<em>**  
><strong><em>Like I need permission to be heard (oh, oh, oh)<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna lift it, lift it,<em>**  
><strong><em>Higher!<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna lift it, lift it,<em>**  
><strong><em>Higher!<em>**  
><strong><em>So when I speak, listen,<em>**  
><strong><em>This is my decision,<em>**  
><strong><em>But you keep on messing up the words.<em>**

Tina starts now grabbing Rachel's, Kurts and Mercedes hands and starts dancing with them while singing.

It's getting closer,  
>I'm movin' in and yeah I think you know,<br>And I am sick of playing games,  
>And I'm not go'n say no names,<br>But you and I know who to blame.

Santana walks over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist dancing with her while singing.

**Yeah, you can tell 'em**  
><strong>Yeah, you can go ahead and put it straight,<strong>  
><strong>Coz I am finishing myself,<strong>  
><strong>And I do not need your help,<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna do this, do it right.<strong>

Rachel,Mercedes and Kurt join the girls this time.

**_So, when I speak, listen_**  
><strong><em>This is my decision,<em>**  
><strong><em>But you keep on messing up the words (oh, oh, oh)<em>**  
><strong><em>So when I speak, listen,<em>**  
><strong><em>Coz you keep on pushing,<em>**  
><strong><em>Like I need permission to be heard (oh, oh, oh)<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna lift it, lift it,<em>**  
><strong><em>Higher!<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna lift it, lift it,<em>**  
><strong><em>Higher!<em>**  
><strong><em>So when I speak, listen,<em>**  
><strong><em>This is my decision,<em>**  
><strong><em>But you keep on messing up the words.<em>**

Everybody starts dancing and clapping while Quinn, Brittany and Leah sing.

Quinn..."**I'm gonna lift it, lift it...**  
><em>When you say higher, I go Higher!<em>  
><strong>I'm gonna lift it, lift it...<strong>  
><em>Yeah, you can try, but I go Higher!<em>  
><strong>I'm gonna lift it, lift it...<strong>  
><span>The only thing boy that you can do is listen, so listen!<span>

They all dance around not singing then they finish up the song.

**_So, when I speak, listen_**  
><strong><em>This is my decision, (yeah, yeah!)<em>**  
><strong><em>But you keep on messing up the words (oh, oh, oh)<em>** (You keep on messing up my words!)  
><strong><em>So when I speak, listen,<em>**  
><strong><em>Coz you keep on pushing,<em>**  
><strong><em>Like I need permission to be heard (oh, oh, oh)<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna lift it, lift it,<em>**  
><strong><em>Higher!<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna lift it, lift it,<em>**  
><strong><em>Higher!<em>**  
><strong><em>So when I speak, listen,<em>**  
><strong><em>This is my decision,<em>**  
><strong><em>But you keep on messing<em>** _up the words._

They all cheer after finishing the song and Rachel got to know Tina, Sam, Artie and Finn a little more while the others talked for the rest of the day and they sing a little more. Santana's parents invites Puck, Rachel and Mercedes to their house for the night and they agree.

* * *

><p>Two days later Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Leah, Mercedes and Brittany are in Santana's backyard loughing near the pool.<p>

Quinn stared at the girls and Kurt as they sat in the lough chairs laughing about different things. Quinn was wearing her black and blue bikini.

Rachel got up and went inside the house to use the bathroom and Quinn walked in smirking waiting for Rachel to come out. A few seconds later Rachel comes out and is surprised sees Quinn standing there waiting for her and she slowly walked over to her.

"Hello there Quinn Fabray, is there anything I can do for you?" Rachel asked politely while fixing her pony tail. Quinn just stared at her suprised at how great Rachel's body looks in a bikini but snaps out of it and remebers her plan.

"Oh not really um Rachel I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for treating you like that the first time we met, can we start over?" Quinn asked with a fake smile.

Rachel just stared at her not sure if she believes her or if this is some joke and puts on a actress smile and nods.

"Absolutely Quinn I'm sure we can work out your problem with me but please don't call me degrading names like_ Man hands_ which is childish if you ask me and I'm really not a _Rapist,_ I just happen to really care about Santana and I hope you understand that."

Quinn nods trying so hard not to glare at the midget Broadway star for her mature talk and walks closer to her about to hug her with a fake smile when Santana walks in thinking Quinn's going to hurt her girlfriend and pulls Rachel away from her holding onto her tightly while glaring at blonde.

"Have you lost your mind _Fabray_?, my woman don't wants to talk to you and if you even think about coming near her I will ends you." She snapped rubbing Rae's waist concered for her but Rachel just stares at Quinn awkwardly.

"Santana baby calm down, we both agreed that were going to start over and be kind to each other while were all together, I'm sure Quinn was just giving me a peaceful hug right Quinn?"Quinn heard Rachel say and she looked at Santana nodding with a fake smile.

"Whatever just as long as you keep your hands off my woman Q and we will be all good, mine and Rae's relationship is none of your concern got it?"

Santana says firmly making Quinn nod before smiling at Rachel. "So Rachel are we on for a little tour of mine and San's school tomorrow?" Quinn asked politely.

"Really that would be wonderful Quinn, isn't that great San that Quinn here is trying to be nice maybe you should do the same please for me?" Rachel says pecking her cheek before walking back outside to join the rest.

Santana turns around after watching Rachel leave and her smile fades walking closer to Quinn.

"Your little fake trying to be friends with _my_ girlfriend act isn't fooling me Q, Whats your deal because Puck told me about you coming up with some plan to mess with my woman and I ain't having it so tell me what's your deal and I won't ends yoou." Santana said with her arms crossed.

Quinn stared at Santana suprised that she knew she was faking and rolls her eyes. "I don't know what your talking Santana." She lied.

"Please Q I keeps it real and Rachel Berry maybe mature drop dead gorgeous woman with a voice a goddess and believes in others but she's clueless when it comes to yours and mine friendship so why don't you tell me what's really going on." She says smirking at her ex blonde best friend.

"Fine your right Man hands needs to leave now with her friends and you need to realize that she's not worth your time." Quinn says annoyed.

"Really Q your just jealous that_ you_ can't have me and Rachel's all I want but if you even think about hurting Britt then you got another coming because you are not in high school anymore I'm the HBIC always have been and the ony straight thing about me is I'm a straight bitch so bring it."Santana says glaring at her before leaving.

Quinn stood there sighing and takes her phone out her purse and calls somebody. "Hello?" The voice answered.

"Hey how fast can you come to Lima Ohio, we got some problems with Santana's new girlfriend and I know you still want her." Quinn says smirking.

"Who is this bitch messing with my girl anyways?" The person said on the other line.

"The names Rachel Barbra Berry." Quinn says smirking evily.

"I'm right on it see you tomorrow and then we can start to plan to get this bitch to leave." The person says smirking.

"Great see you tomorrow." Quinn says hanging up. She smirks to herself not seeing somebody walking up behind her. Quinn starts walking to the back door when somebody held onto her waist making her scream softly.

"You mess her and you mess with me." The deep voice says sternly making her gasp turning around.

**To be continued.**

**Find out what happens and the songs were I Feel Pretty/Unpretty from Glee, Happy Days Are Here from Glee and Higher from The Saturdays.**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Hey everybody I'm liking that your liking my story so far. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"You mess her and you mess with me." The deep voice says sternly making her gasp turning around and she sees Rachel Berry's best friend Noah Puckerman standing in front of her looking pissed.<p>

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about and can you please let go of me?" Quinn says with fear in her voice. Puck shook his head no slightly before finally letting her go.

"Do you think I'm stupid Quinn Fabray I heard your whole phone call and I'm about to tell Rachel what's going on unless you tell me who you called." He says.

"Like I'm going to tell you anything, your a thug and Rachel won't know what hits her by tomorrow." He pulls her closer to him glaring at her hard.

"Like I said before you mess with her and you mess with me so call the person back or I will." He says sternly.

"Listen here Quinn, you might think I'm a thug but I don't go around killing people and selling drugs that's not me and my girlfriend would freak out if I something that stupid, I'm a badass jew and you mess with a fellow Jew of mine and I fuck you up, remeber what I said because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I'm going to be watching you the whole time and I might just tell Rachel and Santana myself." He says before walking out of the house.

Quinn sighs trying to ignore his comment as she walked back outside to join the rest then she sees Puck talking to Santana about something and she saw the look on her face as they talked and she wasn't happy.

Santana turned to her smirking and pulled Rachel on her lap making Quinn frown knowing that Santana wouldn't be leaving Rachel's side anytime time soon but wait until tomorrow then we will see if Rachel will still be in Santana's arms.

**The next day with Quinn and Cami at the Lima Bean.**

Quinn Fabray walked into the Lima Bean coffee shop, wearing a green tank top with faded wash jeans and a white sweater, on her feet were green flats.

Quinn looked around for the person she was looking for and finally saw a very pretty girl with tan skin with short bob like light brown hair sitting a table while wearing dark skinny jeans that looks really good on her, she's wearing a light blue v neck top and a black jacket over it and black heels on her feet.

She squeals calling Cami's name and Cami looks up grinning as Quinn walks over to her and they hug before Quinn sits down.

"Hey Quinn, girl I missed you, you look great how are things with you and Brittany?" Quinn frowns hearing Brittany's name.

"She might break up with me because I haven't been nice to Santana's girlfriend Rachel Man hands Berry." Quinn says annoyed making Cami roll her green eyes.

"Well what's going on with Santana and her soon to be ex girlfriend anyways?" Cami asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well Rachel's best friend Noah Puckerman but he goes by Puck knows about our plan to break up the happy couple but I'm going to make sure he doesn't know what's going on while your here girlie."

"Don't worry Quinny Santana will be mine in no time and that little midget girlfriend of hers will be history." Cami says grinning.

"I really hope this plan works, I can't believe Santana is into a woman like Man hands." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"Why do you want to break them up anyways, I still want Santana to be mine but what if she's really happy." Camila says softly.

"Excuse me Camila what did you just say?" Quinn said clearly annoyed that her plan isn't working.

"Why do you really hate the Broadway Star in San's life so much?" Camila asked looking into Quinn's hazel brown eyes.

Just then both girls hear the voices of Santana and Rachel and they turn around to see Santana Lopez wearing a jean mini skirt with a gray halter top and gray high heeled boots while holding onto Rachel's hand as they laughed together while ordering their drinks. Rachel Berry was wearing a short form fitting black mini skirt with a purple v neck top that showed a little cleavage and she wore black heels and her hair was in a low pony tail.

"That's Santana's girlfriend Quinn, she's not ugly at all she's actually very pretty and yes Santana is banging, I can't mess up her relationship with her girlfriend who seems to make her really happy." Cami says slightly awkward.

"Why do you really the Broadway Star so much?" Camila asked looking into Quinn's hazel brown eyes.

"Because I'm pissed alright, there I said it I'm pissed that Rachel Man hands Berry gets to be with Santana when I never could." Quinn admitted.

Camila sat there shocked hearing those words over and over again in her head and whispers.

"Why did you kiss then if you really wanted Santana all along?" She asked confused.

**With Santana and Rachel taking a tour of McKinley.**

Santana Lopez walked down the halls of her old school McKinley High wearing a jean mini skirt with a gray halter top and gray high heeled boots while holding onto her girlfriend's Rachel Berry's small soft hand as they looked around together. Rachel Berry was wearing a short form fitting black mini skirt with a purple v neck top that showed a little cleavage and she wore black heels and her hair was in a low pony tail.

"Hey sweetie I love that your showing me your old high school but I thought Quinn was joining us?" Rachel says wondering as she sees some students pass by them looking surprised.

"She said that she had to meet up with somebody and she figured that I wanted you to myself as I showed you my past and I agreed." Rachel blushes leaning her head onto Santana's shoulder. "How did I get so lucky to be with a gorgeous goddess like yourself?" Rachel asked as they passed a room.

"You fell for my amazing badass looks baby, I see a few girls checking you out right now." Santana says wrapping her arm tightly around Rachel's waist as some Juniors glare at Santana in jealousy before looking at Rachel in a daze as they past them.

"Aww I love that I have fans still into my amazing good looks even if I'm too old for them, oh baby I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with my dads tonight, they couldn't meet you the last time because of their work but they really want to meet the woman I'm madly in love with."

Rachel says making Santana suddenly start to turn pale at the thought of meeting Rachel's dads.

"Are you feeling alright baby?" Rachel asked concerned as they stop in front of the choir room. Santana just stood there not saying anything.

"Um yeah I'm fine Rach, I can't wait to meet your dads, I'm sure it's going to be great getting to know them." Santana says half lying.

Rachel looks into Santana's black eyes to see her lying and frowns taking her hand out of Santana's not believing she's lying to her.

"We have an honest relationship right baby?" Rachel asked pouting and Santana nods confused.

"Okay then why would you lie to me Santana Jazabelle Lopez?" Rachel says wondering.

"I'm not lying to you baby,I thought you trusted me?" Santana says now sitting down.

"I just told you when we first started dating that I would always trust you unless you gave me another reason not to." Rachel snapped.

Santana froze hearing those words. "Baby please understand that I might be a little nervous to meet your dads for the first time."Santana says.

"Baby you believe me right?" She cooed softly placing both of her hands on Rachel's waist.

Rachel stared into Santana's black eyes sighing and pulls Santana's face closer to hers and pouts sadly letting Santana know that she understands and kisses her sweetly on the lips and Rachel smiles after they pull back smiling at her.

"Yes sweetie I believe you and I understand that it's going to be scary but I'm going to be there the whole time." Santana nods before opening the choir room door and they both walk in and Rachel smiles looking around.

"Where did my baby use to sit?" She asked with her hand still laced with Santana's. She points to seat on the top row to the right and she nods.

"How come you never sing for me Sanny, I love your voice and I want to hear it more, will you sing to me right now?" Rachel asked.

"Do you know Songbird on the piano?" Rachel squeals nodding and runs to the piano and sits down and starts playing.

Santana stares at Rachel with a slight smile and starts singing as Rachel looked up at her with a huge smile as she plays.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_  
><em>For you, the sun will be shining,<em>  
><em>And I feel that when I'm with you,<em>  
><em>It's alright, I know it's right.<em>

Santana walks around as Rachel keeps playing and Santana feels tears forming in her eyes and looks at Rachel while singing.

_To you, I'll give the world_  
><em>to you, I'll never be cold<em>  
><em>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,<em>  
><em>It's alright, I know it's right.<em>

_And the songbirds are singing,_  
><em>Like they know the score,<em>  
><em>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<em>  
><em>Like never before.<em>

Rachel feels tears forming in her eyes as she plays and Santana is getting into more with tears coming down her face.

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_  
><em>But most of all, I wish it from myself.<em>

_And the songbirds keep singing,_  
><em>Like they know the score,<em>  
><em>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<em>  
><em>Like never before, like never before.<em>

She stops playing as Santana sits down with her and they both look into each others eyes. "That was beautiful baby,your amazing." Rachel says pecking her lips.

"It's how I feel Rachel Barbra Berry, your my world and I want to marry some day and I can't wait to meet your family." Rachel nods smiling.

"Let's get out of here and enjoy the rest of our day by spending alittle bit more alone time together if you know what I mean." Rachel smirks.

"Baby I love you so much, You make me feel so damn good at times, let's go get our mack on." Santana hears her girlfriend's laugh and grins standing up with their hands still together. They were about to leave when Rachel spots Quinn talking to some girl.

"Oh my god Santana is that you?" Camila Bennett asked walking into the choir room and froze seeing that she wasn't alone.

"Camila Bennett why are you here?" Santana asked glaring at her. Rachel looked at her girlfriend sternly telling her to be nice.

"I mean wow it's great to to see Camila, this is my girlfriend Rachel Berry, baby this is my old girlfriend Camila." Santana say with a fake smile.

Rachel nods before she looks at Cami and gives her an over look."So your the old girlfriend that's use to be into _my_ girlfriend?" Rachel says awkwardly.

Camila looked over Rachel Berry and frowns not believing that Santana was dating her Broadway Idol, yes Camila Bennett was a huge fan of Rachel's and to see her person she realized that Rachel was gorgeous.

"Oh my god you really are Rachel Barbra Berry, I'm a huge fan of yours, I'm Camila Rosalene Bennett and I might have been into Santana a little in the past but she's all yours." Camila says softy.

Quinn glares at Camila and cleared her throat. "What are you doing Camila?" Quinn asked annoyed.

Santana smirks at Quinn and pulled Rachel closer to her. "Well me and Rachel are going now so enjoy your day catching up, come on baby."

Santana says before walking out with Rachel who waves at them nicely before turning around holding onto her girlfriend's hand as they left.

Quinn Fabray looked at Rachel and Santana as they walk out together smiling and sighs sadly. "Still want to get Santana to like you?" Camila asked.

Quinn turns around and shook her head. "I'm backing off for now but I'm not giving up hope Camila, she will be mine." Quinn says softly.

**Find out what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Hey everybody I'm liking that your liking my story so far. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel and Santana in Santana's old bedroom.<strong>

24 year old Rachel Barbra Berry was resting her petite but curvy slim body on Santana's lap as they layed Santana's bed, Both girls were in tank tops and short shorts with the door locked as they make out. Santana's parents were working and Noah, Kurt and Mercedes was out getting to know Santana's high school friends.

"Baby?" Santana cooed as she pulls away from Rachel's lips. Rachel groans not in the mood for this talk.

"Are you talking while I'm trying to get my mack on Santana?" Rachel asked while places soft kisses on Santana's neck.

"Yes mm-hm that feels good but I really need to talk to you." Santana says moaning a little.

Rachel smirks to herself before pulling away from her neck and starts starts places on her arm making Santana freezes up at Rachel's touch and she closes her eyes as she feels Rachel's full but soft lips capturing hers again and Santana smirks into the kiss wrapping her hands around Rachel's lower waist again.

"Make love to me baby, please I need you so badly right now." Rachel says against Santana's lips and Santana couldn't help but deepen the kiss before turning on some music if the others come back early

"Are you sure about this Rae, we haven't had alone time together since you got here and I want it to be perfect."Santana says looking at her girlfriend concerned.

"Baby why are you so scared, we've made love alot of times, why so scared now sweetie, you can talk to me." Rachel says softly.

Santana shook her head. "I'm just scared that you might not like my body anymore since we stopped making love after your play started." Santana says.

"Baby I promise you that you are drop dead gorgeous and all mine, don't worry okay but I've missed seeing you naked and guess what?" She said smirking.

Santana stared at her oddly. "What Rae?" Rachel smirks whispering in her ear. "Happy 20th Birthday sweetheart." She says softly.

Santana's eyes start to water not believing Rachel remebered her birthday. "Thank you baby so much." She starts kissing Rachel's neck making Rachel groan softly before capturing her girlfriend's lips with hers.

_I feel like everybody's standing around me watching me now_  
><em>I feel like whatever I do tonight would be the talk of the town<em>  
><em>They wanna know how I'm gonna move my body<em>  
><em>When the beat goes<em>  
><em>'Cause something comes over me<em>  
><em>When the beat goes<em>

Santana felt nervous but she pushes Rachel off her for a slight second before taking Rachel's tank top off and she looks at Rachel's upper body and couldn't believe that Rachel's breast were bigger then hers and real and she just wanted to take off her bra.

"Do you like them baby because there off for you, go ahead and take my bra off." Rachel says softly making Santana snap out of her thoughts and slowly talks to her bra throwing it somewhere in the room.

"Damn baby you breast are fucking huge, are you sure those are real?" Santana asked touching them.

Rachel moans closing her eyes before finally answering her.

"Yes babe these are real everytime you see them and all yours please do something about it birthday girl" Rachel says whimpering.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Well, Imma rip my clothes off<em>  
><em>Take a leap and surf through the crowd<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Drippin' down my neck<em>  
><em>Soakin' wet<em>  
><em>Sink or swim or you drown<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Let's get a little wet<em>  
><em>I like the way you're workin' me out<em>  
><em>Let's get a little wet<em>  
><em>I like the way you're workin' me out<em>

Santana hears Rachel moaning and whimpering and she quickly pulled down Rachel's shorts along with her panties making her see every part of Rachel's naked gorgeous body.

"Are you ready for this baby, are you ready to feel me inside you?" Santana says getting closer to Rachel's legs.

_[Verse 2]_  
><em>Body's getting super hot<em>  
><em>Feels like a hundred degrees<em>  
><em>I'm waitin' for a man with the fan<em>  
><em>Who can give me a breeze<em>  
><em>If you touch me there<em>  
><em>Please beware you can start up a fire<em>  
><em>I don't mind if you take me home<em>  
><em>Cool me off in the shower<em>

"Yes please Santana I need you right now." Rachel whimpered closing her eyes. Santana smirks before she went down to her sexy hot girlfriend' soaking center pushing her tongue into her, causing Rachel to scream in surpised but also pleasure before gripping Santana's hair roughly as Santana keeps going in and out of her. "Damn baby you feel so good." Rachel moaned out.

"You like that baby, do I make you feel good?"

Rachel kept moaning as Santana went in and out of her. "Ohhh goddd Santana I'm getting closeeee." Rachel squealed in pleasure. After a few minutes Rachel was coming close then she finally let'ss lose in Santana's mouth making Santana taking her all in.

"That was fucking good baby, you taste so good baby." Santana says as she pulled away and sticks her fingers in her girlfriend feeling herself get hot and starting going in and out of her some more making Rachel moan with her eyes closed.

"Ohh please don't stop babyyyyyyyyy."She says moaning.

__[Chorus]_  
><em>Well, Imma rip my clothes off<em>  
><em>Take a leap and surf through the crowd<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Drippin' down my neck<em>  
><em>Soakin' wet<em>  
><em>Sink or swim or you drown<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Let's get a little wet<em>  
><em>I like the way you're workin' me out<em>  
><em>Let's get a little wet<em>  
><em>I like the way you're workin' me out<em>  
><em>

Santana pulled out of her when she came again and Rachel at up smirking and slowly pushed Santana on the bed feeling Rachel's rubbing up and down her body then Rachel takes off Santana's bra making her feel shy but Rachel tells her that she's gorgeous and she shouldn't hide.

"Are you ready to be fucked by me baby?" Rachel asked making her moan nodding.

"Yes fuck me Rae, I need to feel you inside me. " Rachel nods taking off Santana's shorts and panties then they start making out then Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's waist making her squeal feeling how cold Rachel's hands are but moans when she feels her girlfriend starting to go in and out of her with her fingers making Santana screams louder then Rachel ever did.

"You like that Sanny, you like me making love to you this hard?" Rachel asked making Santana whimper nodding her head.

"Yes baby make me let lose for you baby, yeah keep doing that." Santana says moaning.

_[Bridge]_  
><em>I love it when the heat from the beat melts me to the ground<em>  
><em>I love it when it gets so wet starts tricklin' down<em>  
><em>This beat is filthy dirty<em>  
><em>I feel it all over me<em>  
><em>Yeah e-yeah<em>  
><em>Ha-ha-ha<em>  
><em>Ha-ha-ha<em>  
><em>Ha-ha-ha<em>  
><em>Ha-ha-ha<em>

After Rachel finishes her off with her fingers then she does the same thing Santana did with her before making Santana screams into the pilows feeling so good and after an hour of making love to each other.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Well, Imma rip my clothes off<em>  
><em>Take a leap and surf through the crowd<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Drippin' down my neck<em>  
><em>Soakin' wet<em>  
><em>Sink or swim or you drown<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Let's get a little wet<em>  
><em>I like the way you're workin' me out<em>  
><em>Let's get a little wet<em>  
><em>I like the way you're workin' me out.<em>

They started making out again then they calmed down. "You should turn the music off now baby." Rachel says breathing hard with her eyes closed.

Santana groans getting out of the bed turning the music off then goes right back to holding her girlfriend under the covers.

"That was amazing, I know it's been awhile since we've done that San but I promise that when we get back to New York that we have more time for getting our supposed mack on but I hoped you like one of your birthday gifts and I have another one for you." Rachel says giggling before getting off the bed not caring that she's naked and walked over to her suitcase and opened it taking something out then walks back to the bed and lays back down handing it to Santana.

Santana looked at Rachel confused then opened the small box and opened it to see a heart shaped pink real diamond ring with words on the sides of the ring that Santana and Rachel Forever on and Santana feels tears forming in her black eyes taking the ring out and slipping it on her finger. She looks back at Rachel and starts feeling her heart skip a beat and she knows that Rachel is the one for her.

"Rae this is beautiful, thank you baby this is the best birthday gift you could ever give me besides amazing hot sex." Rachel blushes giggling and pecks her lips.

"You make me smile San and I want you to keep smiling even if we don't last I want you to have this." Santana frowns for a second before nodding.

"I will always wear it Rae and can I ask you something serious?" Rachel rested her on Santana's chest and nods sighing softly with her eyes closed.

"Yes San what is it that you want baby?" Rachel mumbled. Santana smiles at cute she sounds tired.

"Have you ever thought about us living together in the future or sometime this year?" Rachel's eyes shot right open and looked at her girlfriend.

"Are you serious baby, everyday I think about us living together and starting a family but I'm not sure your ready for that." Santana frowns.

"What if I told you I am ready for that Rachel Berry, I love only you and you make my world brighter I only want you." She sobbing.

Rachel pouts sadly wrapping her arms around Santana's waist pulling her close.

"San please understand that I only want you too but just think about it before we just agree to this, we will talk alright." She sighs.

Santana calms down and looks at her through her tears. "I think about everyday Rachel please let us move into together?" She sobs.

Rachel stared at her and looks away. "Can I just think about it for awhile I just want to lay here can I atleast think about it?"

Santana nods sadly sighing resting her head in Rachel's neck closing her eyes. 'I love you Rachel." She mumbled before falling a sleep.

Rachel Berry stared down at her girlfriend. "I love you to Santana." She says sighing. Rachel wasn't sure how she was feeling at the moment of having Santana Lopez live with her, she was scared and happy at the same time but she knows that for one thing she doesn't want to lose Santana ever.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Wet by Nicole Scherzinger.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Hey everybody I'm liking that your liking my story so far. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Santana and Quinn.<strong>

Santana sat on her bed thinking about her life, she thought about how Quinn Fabray acted when she met Rachel for the first time and she wanted to know why she's being this way to the woman she was madly in love with. Just then she hears footsteps and saw Quinn walk into her room.

"Hey Sanny, your finally up from your nap, so can we talk for a minute?" Quinn says with a soft smile on her face and Santana nods awkwardly sitting up.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Quinn?" Santana asked looking into Quinn's hazel eyes. Quinn sighs sadly and looks at her.

"I'm sorry for treating Rachel the way I've been treating her since she's been here and I know were leaving soon, I just wanted to say that the reason that I've been like this is because I had a crush on you in High schoolm and I was scared because I didn't want to get Slushied because I was Cheerio and Finn was popular so he became my beard but I saw how Brittany was into you and I had to do something about so I broke up with Finn and went after Brittany knowing that it would it hurt you." Quinn says wiping her tears a little. Santana sat there fighting her angry tears.

"You _knew_ how I felt about Brittany Quinn Fabray, so you took her away from me because you were jealous that she felt the same way I did, how do you think that makes me feel, I was in love with Brittany and you just fucking took her from me for your own damn game to hurt me." Santana says standing up.

Quinn stood up aswell and shook her head. "_Please understand_ Santana I wanted to be with you so badly but I didn't plan to fall in love with Brittany as well but my feelings for you are alot stronger, you have to believe me I never wanted to hurt you." She says sobbing.

Santana couldn't believe she was hearing this and she couldn't deal with this anger inside her anymore.

"Santana please let's talk abo-" Quinn didn't get to finish because Santana slapped her. Quinn stood there shaking and looked at Santana shocked.

"I loved you Santana can't you see that I belong to you and Man hands doesn't, she will never love you like I will." Quinn stated.

"GUESS WHAT QUINN FABRAY I DON'T FUCKING WANT YOU AND NEVER DID, YOUR COLD HEARTED BITCH AND I'M HAPPY WHO I'M WITH AND IF YOU CALL HER MAN HANDS AGAIN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR EVER COMING NEAR ME, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE." Santana yelled.

"Santana I'm sorry please give me a chance to show you that I'm the better person for you." Quinn says begging.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE QUINN, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU." She screams while sobbing. Quinn nods leaving the room and goes to her parents house. Santana falls to the ground in tears and just cries. Rachel rushed into her girlfriends room and sat next to her pulling her into her arms.

"Shh baby I know that was hard for you but I'm here now alright?" Rachel cooed softly rocking her heartbroken girlfriend in her arms.

"How could she do that to me I-I loved Brittany and she just took her away from me." Santana sobbed. Rachel frowns wondering if Santana really did love her.

"Sanny do you still love Brittany alot more that you want her as your girlfriend because I understand if you want her." Rachel says softly.

Santana looked up looking into Rachel's eyes and got up and puts some backround music on and sat back down with her holding her close.

"Rachel listen to the words as I sing them because this is how about feel about you." Rachel nods staring at her as Santana starts singing.

_I don't wanna go another day _  
><em>So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind <em>  
><em>Seems like everybody is breaking up <em>  
><em>And throwing their love away <em>  
><em>But I know I got a good thing right here <em>  
><em>That's why I say (Hey)<em>

Rachel sat there staring at Santana confused but listens anyways as Santana keeps singing to her with tears coming down her face.

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stickwitu forever _  
><em>Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stickwitu <em>  
><em>You know how to appreciate me, I must stickwitu, my baby <em>  
><em>Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stickwitu<em> 

Santana rests her head against Rachel's forehead and keeps on singing with so much feeling.

_I don't wanna go another day _  
><em>So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind <em>  
><em>See the way we ride, in our private lives <em>  
><em>Ain't nobody gettin' in between <em>  
><em>I want you to know that, you're the only one for me (one for me) <em>  
><em>(What I'm sayin')<em>

Rachel felt herself choke on her tears just hearing her girlfriend singing to her.

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stickwitu forever _  
><em>Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stickwitu <em>  
><em>You know how to appreciate me, I must stickwitu, my baby <em>  
><em>Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stickwitu<em>

Rachel and Santana stand up holding onto each other and sat on her bed still close to each others faces and Rachel sings this part.

**_ And now, ain't nothing else I can need _**  
><strong><em>And now, I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me <em>**  
><strong><em>I got you, we'll be making love endlessly <em>**  
><strong><em>I'm with you (baby I'm with you) <em>**  
><strong><em>Baby you're with me (baby you're with me, higher)<em>**

Rachel smiles brightly as Santana finishing up the song.

_So don't cha worry about  
>People hanging around<br>They ain't bringing us down  
>I know you, and you know me<br>And that's all that counts  
>So don't cha worry about<br>People hanging around  
>They ain't bringing us down<br>I know you, and you know me  
>And that's, that's why I say (Hey)<br>Chorus:_

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stickwitu forever  
>Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stickwitu (come on)<br>You know how to appreciate me, I must stickwitu, my baby  
>Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stickwitu<br>Chorus:_

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stickwitu forever  
>Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stickwitu<br>You know how to appreciate me, I must stickwitu, my baby  
>Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stickwitu.<em>

Santana ends the song and Rachel crashes her lips on hers. They pull back a few minutes later and Rachel smiles.

"I love you baby so much and I'm sorry that I thought you wanted Brittany baby." Rachel says softly.

"I love you too baby girl and I will never leave you for Brittany or anybody else." Santana says kissing her passionately.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Stickwitu by the Pussycat Dolls.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Hey everybody I'm liking that your liking my story and also my birthday is May 31 which is yesterday just letting you know okey enjoy****.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel and Santana.<strong>

Rachel was in Santana's bedroom talking to her fraternal twin sister Verona Berry since Rachel was still in Lima Ohio.

"Hey sis um Frank called and he wants you to start working on your off Broadway album soon, do you think you can be in New York soon?" Verona asked.

"Sis this trip means the world to Santana and I can't just leave her alone and Cedes and Noah are liking it here, I will talk to Frank later."

"Well you need to start recording What A Feeling soon so I would talk Sanny about coming back soon, oh me and Trent are having a baby sis isn't that great?"

Rachel's eyes widen hearing her sister say that she was pregnant and she just squeals. "Oh my god I'm so happy for you and Trent I knew you would have kids and get married before me, I can't wait to tell dad and daddy have you told them yet?" She asked walking around the room.

"Yes we've told them and they can't wait to the baby is born and they wished you were having a baby or atleast engaged have you and San talked about marriage at all Rae?" Verona asked wondering. Rachel frowns hating where this was going.

"Yes we've both thought about marriage and I'm just not sure she's ready to get married, she just turned 20 Rona and I hate to have her waste her freedom at a young age I'm not saying that I don't want to marry her because I do but I'm scared a little." She says softly.

What she didn't know was her own girlfriend Santana Lopez walked in the room and got on the bed while Rachel was looking out the window not knowing that her girlfriend was checking her out.

"What are you so scared about baby?" Santana murmured making Rachel jump hearing her voice and turn around to see her girlfriend smiling at her.

"Let me guess Sanny is in the room now, I'm going to let you go but please start thinking about coming back to New York bye sis tell San I said hi and remember to call Frank later."Verona says before hanging up.

Rachel Berry put her phone down sighing just staring at her girlfriend for a few seconds not saying a word.

"Get over here and give me my kiss baby, I missed you today but I know you wanted me to spend time with my parents so I did." Santana says grinning but frowns when she saw Rachel just staring at her not moving.

"Rae Baby what's wrong?" She asked concerned but she just shook her head and walked over to her and bent down to peck her lips and Santana smiles into the kiss then they pull back.

"Hey sweetie Verona says hi and she and Trent are having a baby." Rachel says smiling brightly and Santana smiles.

"Really that's great baby, um you said your scared about us getting married,why Rae?" Santana says pulling her girlfriend down on the bed.

"Baby do you really want to get married to me even if it means that you would be giving being with somebody more gorgeous then me I mean Quinn and Brittany are way hotter then me, don't you want to be with them or your ex?"

Santana looked at her girlfriend shocked grabbing ahold her hand hand.

"What makes you think your not drop dead gorgeous Rachel Barbra Berry, Yeah sure Camila, Quinn and Brittany are very pretty girls but they don't have what I got right in front of me which is a sexy broadway Singer who a great family, a great fraternal twin sister who is getting married to a great man and having his child, amazing best friends, but they also don't have your amazing curvy but still petite figure and perfect breast, you never needed a nose job while Quinn did, I love only you i just want you to understand that I'm not going anywhere Rachel!" Rachel frowns knowing she's acting stupid but she doesn't want to hold Santana back.

Santana got up and walked to her guiter and starts playing while singing looking right at her.

_**Sometimes, I imagine the world without you**_  
><em><strong>But most times, I'm just so happy that I ever found you<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a complicated web, that you weave inside my head<strong>_  
><em><strong>So much pleasure with such pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hope we always, always stay the same<strong>_

Rachel stared at Santana surprised and saw her walking to her as she kept on singing and she felt tears forming in her eyes.

_**I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind**_  
><em><strong>And you save me in the knick of time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm ridin' the highs, I'm diggin' the lows<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause at least I feel alive<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've never faced so many emotional days<strong>_  
><em><strong>But my life is good<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm feelin' you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm feelin' you.<strong>_

Rachel felt tears in her eyes just hearing her girlfriend singing to her and she swayed a little.

_**You go, and then I can finally breathe in**_  
><em><strong>'Cause baby I know, in the end you're never leavin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well we're rarely ever sane, I drive you crazy and you do the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>But your fire fills my soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it warms me up like no one knows,<strong>_  
>'<p>

_**Cause I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind**_  
><em><strong>And you save me in the knick of time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm ridin' the highs, I'm diggin' the lows<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause at least I feel alive<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've never faced so many emotional days<strong>_  
><em><strong>But my life is good<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm feelin' you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm feelin' you<strong>_

Santana just plays alone and Rachel smiles at her and rests her head on her shoulder.

"I love you baby." She says softly making Santana peck her lips before finishing up the song.

_**I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind**_  
><em><strong>And you save me in the knick of time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm ridin' the highs, I'm diggin' the lows<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause at least I feel alive<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've never faced so many emotional days<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm feelin' you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm feelin' you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm feelin' you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh I'm feelin' you<strong>_

_**Oh I'm feelin' the way that you cross my mind**_  
><em><strong>And the way that you save me in the knick of time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh I'm feelin' the way when you walk on by<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel light, I feel love, I feel butterflies<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel butterflies.<strong>_

She finished the song and Rachel crashes her lips on hers. Santana kisses her back and they makeout for a few minutes.

"Baby I would love to marry you someday but you have to be ready for me in order to do that and I will wait until you know that I'm the _only_ one that belongs to you." Santana says softly after pulling away.

"I know babe but I'm nervous and I love you so much I just need more time!" Santana nods.

They hold onto each other and just lay in each others arms. "I love you Santana Lopez." Rachel whispered.

"I love you too Rachel Berry." Santana whispered against her girlfriends neck and they both fall asleep.

**Find out what happens nexts. The song was called Feeling Good by Michelle Branch and sorry it's short but it will be longer next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Hey everybody I'm liking that your liking my story and also my birthday is May 31 which is yesterday just letting you know okey enjoy****.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's dream.<strong>

_24 year old Rachel Berry was at the park at 12:30 in the afternoon in Lima Ohio crying her eyes out. She and Santana were sitting in the grass in the middle of the partk just sitting there when Rachel started crying._

_"R-Rae why won't you talk to me, baby are you alright?" Santana asked her girlfriend concerned. Rachel frowns sniffling and nods but remebers that Santana's can tell when she's lying and shook her head._

_"I can't do this anymore, I hate feeling this way because I don't want to hurt you!". Santana sat there watching Rachel cry some more and she knew what was happening._

_"Please don-don't leave me, Rae please tell me why your doing this! I need you with me baby I'm sorry for whatever I did just please tell me why your giving up on us." Santana says whimpering._

_Rachel sniffs not happy with what's going on,she 's hurting herself and her own girlfriend by running away from there problems that clearly is bugging the hell out of her. Santana didn't want this, she didn't want Quinn to win._

_"Baby please let's talk about this before you just give up, I know your not ready for Marriage and moving into together but please stop running away from me, it's killing me right now, I'm feeling so much pain right now.!" She sobs not handling it anymore._

_She has never felt this scared in her life before and she knows it's because Santana was fighting for them._

_"Ba-baby?" Santana cooed holding onto her trying to get her to calm down._

_"I-I-I'm not ready Sanny, respect that please I can't do it!" She murmurs feeling scared to be near Santana at the moment._

_"I'm losing you Rae and I don't like it please don't push away from me."_

_She shook her head telling her she's not losing her but Santana knows the truth._

_"Yes I am Rachel, god damn it you only think about yourself at this point, can't you see that I love you so much that it's hurting me that your giving up on me!" Rachel feels Santana slipping away but she's feeling herself slip away alot more._

_"Santana baby wake up!" Santana heard her Rachel's voice but she couldn's see her anymore._

_"Baby are you alright, wake up sweetie?" She heard her girlfriend voice again but she feels her eyes closing._

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was whimpering trying to figure out if this was real life or just a dream when she felt somebody shaking her body and she screams feeling scared and lonely and opens her eyes to see her girlfriend Rachel Berry looking down at her with concern in her eyes.<p>

"Baby are you alright, move your hand if your alright?" Rachel asked playing with her hair as they layed down in the grass.

Santana stared at her in a shock moving her hand a little and Rae smiles at her.

"Your not breaking up with me?" She asked softly. Rachel looked at her confused shaking her head.

"Baby are you sure your alright, it was just a bad dream, I would never break up with you for anybody!

Santana siuts up and holds onto her breathing a little too hard and Rachel holds her head telling her she's alright,

"Calm down Sanny baby, I have a surprise for you." She lets go and hands her girlfriend a card and Santana sits up looking confused. "What is this Rae?" Rachel shruggs telling her to open it.

Santana opens the card and saw that there was a key into it and a note. "Read it baby." Rachel beamed.

Santana unfolds the note and starts reading it.

**Dear Santana,**

**As I watch you sleep in my lap freaking out in the middle of the park on this great day, I realized that I want to be with you all the time, be next to you in bed when your having a bad dream or your sick, hold you all the time when were happy or sad, hold your hand when we walk in the park in New York or when your at the doctors! I want you to go to my Broadway shows whenever I have one and support me no matter what! I don't care that Brittany and Quinn are way hotter or beautiful then me anymore, okay maybe a little but I'm getting use to it. I love you so very much and I hope to watch movies with you at my house, go on regular date nights with you,I don't care if we fight because I know that were going to make up in anyway even getting our mack on. I hate that you have to go back to your dorm everytime time it get lates. What I'm trying to say is that I want you to move in with me baby, Yes I want to marry you at some point but let's start slow, baby I love you too much to let you suffer with just asking all the time if were getting married or moving in together because I already know that it hurts you everytime I say I will think about it. I'm feeling like getting married right now will mess us up and I don't want to lose you.! So the whole part of this letter is to ask if you will move with me once we go back to NYC next week Santana Jazabelle Lopez!"**

**Love Rachel Barbra Berry(Your one and only).**

After she finished reading the later, she looked at the key then at Rachel who was beaming.

"Are you really asking me to move in with you Rachel?" Rachel nods pulling her closer to her.

"I love you so much and I want you to live with me unless you don't want to because I understand if you don-She gets cut off by Santana's soft lips on hers and Rachel giggles before closing her eyes deepening the kiss and Santana runs her hands through Rachel's hair never wanting to let her go and they don't care that over people in the park are watching them.

They pull away when air is needed.

"Were actually going to do this for real Rachel Barbra Berry?". Santana whispered with huge grin on her face. Rachel placed her hand on Santana's face nodding.

"Were actually going to be living together, are you ready for it Sanny?" She nods pulling Rachel's face closer to hers and they just keep there heads against each others not saying one word.

"I love you Sanny and I don't want to get married yet but I will be into living together for now!"

and I'm finally undertanding that but please don't leave me for some other broadway star that's hotter then me, I needs my _Berry_ love." She sniffs wiping her tears.

Rachel giggles moving closer to her, snaking her arms around her waist as they enjoy the day together.

**Find out what happens nexts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Hey everybody I'm glad your liking my story and I'm sorry I haven't updated soon but it's summer so I'm busy with other things and I'm working on trying to update my other stories but I'm working on this story so don't worry.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I just finished my morning classes at NYU and it was now time for me to go to my new apartment. I moved out of the dorms because there was no way I was going to live with Quinn Fabray ever again and moved into my super broadway star girlfriend Rachel Berry's place in upper East Side Manhattan. Quinn still begs for my forgiveness everytime she finds me in the hallway or in class but I'm not giving it to her after all the shit that she put me through. After that short break which turned into Thanksgiving break aswell,seeing my family and friends was fun.

I got to spend time with my amazing famous girlfriend and her wonderful family and friends and I had a great time.

I drove to my new place and parked my boring Black Mustang into the parking lot and saw that Rachel's Silver Audi car was parked into her space and I smiled loving when my girlfriend is home.

I get out of the car and I lock it after taking my keys out and walked into the building and I say hi to the people who are new and old Broadway stars,models, normal people like me and I'm always kind of nervous to walk through here because I think I'm being judged at some point. I use my new key and open the door to see that the place is looking clean because this morning it wasn't since Rachel's shoes were everywhere! I close the door behind me and put my purse in my room before going to see where my sexy girlfriend is.

I hear laughing going on from some room but it's not just my baby's voice I hear it's another woman's voice.

"Hey Rach do we have company?" I yelled wondering where she is and I figure out it's coming from the kitchen and I walk in to see my baby laughing her head off while holding onot some woman's hand trying to stay up near the counter. I stare at my girlfriend to see that she looks like a sexy college Professor with her reading glasses on and she is now since she has her teaching degree in music and normal teaching. She's taking a break from her Broadway life and she just finished her tour for her non Broadway studio album and it sold alot.

Now she's a Music History and singing Professor at Juilliard and I'm proud of her. I stare at her very sexy yet mature curvy but petite skinny frame as she wears those is black skinny dress pants, she has on a sexy Lilac v neck dress top that shows just how big her chest is and it fits her figure like glue. She's wearing black heels and I see that her long dark brown curly hair is down flowing down her back.

She looks at me surprised trying to calm down from whatever the hell she's laughing about and grins.

"Hey sweetie how was your classes?" I smile at her slightly not taking my eyes off this woman is mine and Rach's apartment holding onto her hand like she's trying to feel my woman up.

"It was good, Quinn was trying to get me to talk to her but I just ignored here, who is your friend here?" I asked glancing at my baby.

"Don't let her get to you baby, this is one of my college friends Bianca Hunters she's a music teacher at in a high school in Brooklyn, Bianca this is my lovely girlfriend Santana Lopez, she goes to NYU studing law." Bianca stares at me.

"Nice to meet you Santana Lopez how long have you and _Chel_ been together?" I stare at Bianca wondering if she was more then just some college friend to my girlfriend because she sure doesn't sound to please to see me here.

"For about 4 and a half months now Bianca is that a problem for you?" Bianca shook her head clearing her throat and she hugs Rach before saying good bye to me with a fake smile and leaves with her stuff.

Rachel looks at me surprised to see that I look a little jealous of that Bianca woman who was macking on my baby and I'm not liking it!"

"Lo que tiene el rostro del bebé?" She asked me in Spanish walking slowly over to me pouting.

"Don't do that Rach it's turning me on and you know how I feel about you talking French or Spanish!"

She nods sighing and walks over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Then tell me what's wrong!" She whispered.

"I was jealous of Bianca being here, I know I shouldn't be because I'm all yours and your all mine!" She chuckles before grabbing ahold of my hand and pulls me into our bedroom and closes the door behind her after I walk in.

"You have nothing to be jealous of San, your mine girlfriend and I love you and right now I want to make love to my drop dead girlfriend!"

I stare at her grinning and rush over to her kissing her passionately as I push onto the bed and she giggles wrapping her arms around my neck as I take her reading glasses off and put them on the bedside table.

"Let me strip for you baby!" She whispered to me really sexy and I feel myself becoming wet just hearing her voice. I get off of her and lay on the bed. I watch her as she takes off her heels and I lick my lips when I see her pull out her pony tail shaking her hair.

"Are you liking this baby?" I just nod wanting to see her whole body right now. She un buttons her shirt and I see her slowly taking her shirt off her shoulders and I see that she's wearing that too damn sexy dark red lace bra. I can feel my mouth becoming dry.

She slowly pulls her pants down and my eyes widen when I see that she's wearing a way too small purple thong.

"You nasty woman Rachel Berry!" She smirks walking over to me swaying her hips and she starts kissing me again and I moan when her lips reach my neck. "Take your clothes off Berry now and I will do the same!" I moaned making her chuckle.

She pulls back smirking at me and I take off my shirt as she slowly pulls down her bra unhooking it and I feel myself becoming even more wet and I take my bra off along with my jeans and shoes and I take my hair down. She slowly pulls down her thong and I can see how wet she is aswell and she takes mine off for me. We both get on the bed and start making out.

"Mhm... baby make love to me, I need you so badly right now!" I said pulling away from the kiss to see her staring at me with such lust and love in her eyes before she runs her hands up and down my naked body before going down to really soaked center pushing her tongue into me god that feels good, damn it she feels good. "Ohh god yes baby keep doing that!" She keeps doing it and I can feel so much pleasure.

She moves out of me making me moan whimpering and she sticks her fingers into and I start playing with breast loving her touch.

"Mhmm...baby ooh god don't stop!" She giggles still moving in and out of me and I feel myself getting close and then it happens I cum and she licks her fingers and then kisses me and I do the same thing she did to me but alot more and she screams my name louder.

An hour later were laying on the bed naked breathing really hard and I'm holding her by the waist as she lays ontop of me.

"I love doing that with you and I can't believe jealous Santana is really amazing at sex!" She mumbled against my shoulder.

"Wel making love to you is a beatiful thing baby and this body of yours belong to me got it?" She nods kissing my neck.

* * *

><p>The next few days have been amazing, Rachel and I have been great, I met her dads for the first time and they love me, me and Puck are getting along and me and Mercedes even go shopping sometimes. I just walked out the shower because me and my woman are going out to dinner for a date with her sister and Trent! I walked into mine and Rachel's bedroom to see her crying while holding a cellphone.<p>

"Baby what's wrong?" She looks up at me with tears streaming down her face and she hands me the phone before leaving the room.

I stare at it confused and see the message and read it making me frown sadly.

**Hey Rach me and Trent lost the baby because of stress I was having, I don't feel like going out tonight with you guys and I know Trent doesn't so please give us sometime I hope you understand.*Verona*.**

Oh my god my poor baby and her family right now. I put on a pair of fresh panties and put on sweatpants then I grab a tank top and put it on. I walk out into the livingroom and see my poor baby laying on the ground sobbing.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
><em>Tears are in your eyes<em>  
><em>Come on and come to me now<em>  
><em>Don't be ashamed to cry<em>  
><em>Let me see you through<em>  
><em>'Cause I've seen the dark side too<em>

_When the night falls on you_  
><em>You don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Nothing you confess<em>  
><em>Could make me love you less<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you.<em>

I see her looking up at me looking so upset and I sit next to her and She sighs falling into my arms and I just hold her rocking her feeling tears in my own eyes as I sing to her.

_So, if you're mad, get mad!_  
><em>Don't hold it all inside<em>  
><em>Come on and talk to me now<em>  
><em>Hey, what you got to hide?<em>  
><em>I get angry too<em>  
><em>But I'm a lot like you<em>

_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
><em>Don't know which path to choose<em>  
><em>Let me come along<em>  
><em>'Cause even if you're wrong<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Take me in into your darkest hour<em>  
><em>And I'll never desert you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you.<em>

She looks up at me wiping her tears and I keep singing to her with so much love in my voice.

_And when, when the night falls on you baby_  
><em>You're feeling all alone<em>  
><em>You won't be on your own<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Take me in into your darkest hour<em>  
><em>And I'll never desert you<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

_And I'll never desert you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you.<em>

She smiles sadly at me and I run my hand through her hair and she starts singing.

**_These are clouds aren't going nowhere, baby_**  
><strong><em>Rain keeps coming down<em>**  
><strong><em>I just thought I'd try to call you, baby<em>**  
><strong><em>For you got too far outta town<em>**  
><strong><em>And I hope that you get this message that I'm leaving for you<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to<em>**

**_And I hope you find it,_**  
><strong><em>What you're looking for<em>**  
><strong><em>And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be<em>**  
><strong><em>And so much more<em>**

**_And I hope you're happy, wherever you are_**  
><strong><em>I wanted you to know that<em>**  
><strong><em>And nothing's gonna change that<em>**  
><strong><em>And I hope you find it.<em>**

She looks right at me and I keep rubbing my fingers through her hair as she sings and I just listen to her voice.

**_Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever?_**  
><strong><em>Last words that I said<em>**  
><strong><em>But that was nothing but a broken heart talkin', baby<em>**  
><strong><em>You know that's not what I meant<em>**  
><strong><em>Call me up, let me know that you got this message that I'm leaving for you<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to<em>**

**_And I hope you find it,_**  
><strong><em>What you're looking for<em>**  
><strong><em>And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be<em>**  
><strong><em>And so much more<em>**

**_And I hope you're happy, wherever you are_**  
><strong><em>I wanted you to know that<em>**  
><strong><em>And nothing's gonna change that<em>**  
><strong><em>And I hope you find it<em>**  
><strong><em>Whatever it is out there that you were missing here<em>**

**_And I hope you find it,_**  
><strong><em>What you're looking you<em>**  
><strong><em>And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be<em>**  
><strong><em>And so much more<em>**

**_And I hope you're happy wherever you are_**  
><strong><em>I wanted you to know that<em>**  
><strong><em>And nothing's gonna change that<em>**  
><strong><em>No, no, no<em>**  
><strong><em>And I hope you find it<em>**  
><strong><em>I hope you find it<em>**  
><strong><em>Mmm,<em>**  
>Ooh.<p>

She sighs when she finishes singing and looks right at me and I lean down kissing her forehead.

"I love you sweetie and it's going to get better and I'm going to be right here with you!" She nods just laying in my arms.

I love this woman and I hate seeing her this upset so I'm going to do whatever I can to make her happy.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were I'll Stand By You From Glee and I Hope You Find It from Miley Cyrus.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**With Santana and Rachel at their place.**

Santana Lopez was wondering what the text she got from Rachel was about because she sounded so happy. She knew that Rachel was back in the studio recording some song for a new album and she was glad her girlfriends was doing but she was nervous. They have been together for 6 months now

The front door opens and she hears Rachel squealing. Santana put down her books and notebook down and smiled seeing Rachel grinning like crazy and she squeals surprised as Rachel sits ontop of her and starts attacking her lips! Santana placed her hands on her waist liking this and keeps kissing her. They ended up making out for two hours until Santana needs air. "Wow that was some makeout session but why so happy?" Santana says out of breath.

"Well you know I'm working on my album and I talked to Frank and told that you sing and he said that you should come in some time to record, isn't that great baby?"

San stared at her shocked and felt herself becoming numb."Baby calm down and breathe, if you don't want to it's fine with me!" Santana shakes her head.

"No I do I'm just surprised that you would do that for me!" Rachel stares at her surprised.

"Why wouldn't I do anything for you San, your my world and I just want to have fun, Frank just wants to hear your voice!" She grins at her and pecks her lips.

"Thank you so much Rach and I can't wait to hear your songs and record myself!" Rachel grins and they spend the night talking about it and make dinner together.

**The next day with the girls.**

Rachel and Santana walked into the recording studio holding hands igoring the paps that were trying to talk to her and took pictures of them together. They said hi to Frank and took off their jackets and Santana sat in the chair that was in the room and she watched Rachel talk to her mangager smiling.

"Alright Rach I want to hear your girlfriend sing first to see how she sounds!" Santana froze hearing this and wasn't ready.

"Can I just hear Rachel first before I start?" They shook their heads and pulled her up. "Come baby you can do this!" She nods and walks into the sound booth and puts the headphones on and looked at sheet music and gave them a look telling her that she was ready.

"Alright Santana were letting you recording a song that I wrote for you I hope you like it!" Frank says into the intercom in the room and she nods and the music starts and she hears the back round vocals do the parts first and she looks at the words and starts singing to the beat while dancing.

_Now, now we could just exchange numbers but then that be boring  
>Come an' sit front row in the range<br>'Cause I'm flooring it  
>Tryin' getcha away from the crowd go exploring<br>I could have you wide open like new territory  
>I may not be Columbus but I stumbled upon something kinda wondrous<br>Your body plus my body means somebody's getting comfortable  
>I'm talking slick, but I ain't playing one touch I'll have you out of this world like I'm alien.<em>

Santana can't believe she's actually doing this and she's actually having fun, The muusic stops for a second and she stares at Frank wondering if she's doing something wrong."That part was great Santana really great, now it's time for yo to be on top because it's the main part alright?" She nods.

The music starts again and she takes a deep breathe getting ready to sing the main part and looks at the words.

_I'm gonna love you, love you, like, like, I'm from overseas_  
><em>I'm gonna love you, love you, like, like, you ain't ever seen<em>  
><em>Let me give you a warning, your body I'll be touring<em>  
><em>Like no other woman, I love you like I'm foreign.<em>

She makes her voice a little lower singing this part and Frank says that she's doing good.  
><em>Let me have that baby, let me have that<em>  
><em>Let me have that baby, let me have that<em>  
><em>If you can hold it then baby you can grab it<em>  
><em>If you can grab it then boy you better claim it.<em>

Frank and Rachel stare at each other grinning and they know that she's really good to be on the radio and keep listening.

_Now I can get you 100 degrees, have you baking_  
><em>If you like it chilled, get you cooler than a penguin<em>  
><em>Whatever you like, serve it up, where's my apron<em>  
><em>If you roll the dice, I'll invite you in the playpen<em>  
><em>You ain't gotta lie, let's be clear, I know you're new to this<em>  
><em>It's your first time in the presence of a goddess<em>  
><em>I won't steer you wrong, come along for the ride boy<em>  
><em>You can have the treasure, if you're man enough to dig for it,<em>

Frank nods his head to the beat liking Santana's voice alot.

_I'm gonna love you, love you, like, like, I'm from overseas_  
><em>I'm gonna love you, love you, like, like, you ain't ever seen<em>  
><em>Let me give you a warning, your body I'll be touring<em>  
><em>Like no other woman, I love you like I'm foreign,<em>

_I'm gonna love you, love you, like, like, I'm from overseas_  
><em>I'm gonna love you, love you, like, like, you ain't ever seen<em>  
><em>Let me give you a warning, your body I'll be touring<em>  
><em>Like no other woman, I love you like I'm foreign,<em>

Santana knew she was doing great at this point and she glanced at Rachel to see her

_Let me have that baby, let me have that_  
><em>Let me have that baby, let me have that<em>  
><em>If you can hold it then baby you can grab it<em>  
><em>If you can grab it then boy you better claim it.<em>

Santana reads the words and changes her voice to the beat of the song and she looks right at Rachel to see her dancing to the beat blushing a little.

_I can feel the chemistry between you and me(you and me)_  
><em>And it's so unique I just can't shake it babe<em>  
><em>And I can't put my finger on it, but I wanna put 'em on you<em>  
><em>'Cause I know you and me belong, so let's do what we came to do<em>

She grins getting into the song finishing up.

_I'm gonna love you, love you, like, like, I'm from overseas_  
><em>I'm gonna love you, love you, like, like, you ain't ever seen,no<em>  
><em>Let me give you a warning, your body I'll be touring<em>  
><em>Like no other woman, I love you like I'm foreign,<em>

_I'm gonna love you, love you, like, like, I'm from overseas_  
><em>I'm gonna love you, love you, like, like, you ain't ever seen<em>  
><em>Let me give you a warning, your body I'll be touring<em>  
><em>Like no other woman, I love you like I'm foreign.<em>

She finishes the end differently.

_Uh, uh I'm a love you(I'm a love you) yeah(x4)._

She giggles a little after hearing the music stop after a few minutes and they tell her to do a few more takes so it would sound like the other voices were her anshe she does as she's told then after a few more turns she finally come out and she listens to her recording and Rachel grins holding onto her hand.

"You were great baby I told you had an amazing voice and Frank agrees with me!" She says pecking her cheek.

"Aww stop it I'm not amazing like you boo and Frank thank you for that it was fun!" Rachel scuffs rolling her eyes and giggles.

"Are you kidding you could do an amazing album baby and I'm glad you agreed to come today!" Santana shruggs still not sure.

"She's right Santana you could do amazing album with this company if your into it!" Santana shakes her head.

"No I'm trying to be a lawyer Singing was never want I wanted but thanks for letting me do that!" Rachel sighs and lets go of her hand.

"Alright sweetie whatever makes you happy, come on Frank let's do that we've been working on!" She pecks San's lips then turns to Frank talking to him.

Santana stares at Rachel as she goes into the sound booth and puts her headphones on and starts recording her songs. A few hours later Santana and Rachel are out to lunch enjoying each other. "You were great San and I'm so proud of you for trying it!" Santana nods unsure and Rachel notices.

"Baby what's wrong did I do something or say something wrong?" She shook her hand and placed her hand on Rachel's.

"You didn't do and say anything wrong Rae, I'm just surprised that I actually recorded a song today, it was fun!" She grins.

"Good because your good baby, you can an R&B artist if you wanted to be you have the talent and I'm proud!" She blushes and looks at her.

"I have to ask you something!" Rachel stares at her wondering and says go head. "Are you busy tommorrow night?" She shakes her head smiling.

"Nope I'm not why do you ask?" She blushes and rubs her finger against her hand. "Will you go on a date with me?" She stares at her surprised.

"Aww sweetie yes I would love to go on a date with you Sanny bear!" She claps lightly giggling and leans over the table and pecks her baby's lips.

Santana pulls back and smiles at her. "Your so silly but I love you!" She pokes her nose making her giggle. They finish their lunch talking to each other.

**On the date.**

Santana was wearing dark skinny jeans with a red cleavage showing top with red heels on her feet and her jet black hair is down in curls! Her makeup is great.

They at the house for their first part of the date then they finished and got ready to leave and she stares at her girlfriend as she's also wearing dark skinny jeans with a black cleavage showing top that looks amazing on her and it shows a little skin to her waist. She's wearing black heels aswell. "You look amazing baby are you ready to go?" Rachel nods grabbing her hand and they leave their apartment and go to San's car.

They get in and and Rachel asks Santana where their going and she says that it's a surprise! Rachel pouts and looks out the window. When they pull up at the place, Rachel stares at her confused wondering why their at a park. She turns the car and they get out the car and she locks her car after taking the keys out.

"Why are we at the park San?" Santana ignores her and grabs her hand pulling her with. Rachel sees a blanket set up and she stares at her girlfriend confused as they walk over to it and they sit down. "This is beautiful San but's going on?" Santana sighs grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Just listen to me first then I show you what this is actually about alright?" She nods smiling softly and she hears music playing staring at Santana as she starts singing and she looks at at their hands laced togther.

_Got used to being alone that I hate the pain of a broken heart,_  
><em>That love thing I tried it, over and over til I got tired,<em>  
><em>And I never wanted to keep a smile up, can't deny it was make-up to cover up,<em>  
><em>All of the pain I felt inside but you came in and made everything right,<em>

She blushes nodding her head to the beat listening to her girlfriend sing to her.

_You came into my life, my heart's brand new,_  
><em>And now I give my all, my all to you,<em>  
><em>It's that kind of love, it's that kind of love, love..,<em>  
><em>Cause no matter if I'm down I can count on you,<em>  
><em>and I'll be crazy if I ever lose you.<em>  
><em>No one comes close to ya, there'll be no one like ya,<em>  
><em>No one else in the world,<em>  
><em>Cause there's no one like you.<em>

Santana moved closer to Rachel and placed her hands on her waist while singing the second part of her song.

_You came and kissed my tears away,  
>And now there's nothing left to say,<br>You came in and saved me,  
>And now I'm ready for love,<br>Now I look to you without a fear in my heart,  
>It's guarantee that we will never part,<br>Cause you love me and I love you,  
>There's no way that I will ever leave, No.<em>

_Rachel was getting tears in her eyes watching the love her life sing a great song._

You came into my life, my heart's brand new,  
>And now I give my all, my all to you,<br>It's that kind of love, it's that kind of love, love..  
>Cause no matter if I'm down I can count on you,yeah<br>And I'll be crazy if I ever lose you, yeah,yeah  
>No one comes close to ya, there'll be no one like ya,<br>No one else in the world,  
>Cause there's no one like you.<p>

She stands up and pulls Rachel up with her and she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and they danced together as Santana sang.

_I've swim an ocean and I've climbed a mountain top,_  
><em>I've fought the battles and lost it all,<em>  
><em>Cause nothing returned,<em>  
><em>Why not give it up I thought to myself,<em>  
><em>Til' there was you,<em>  
><em>I got another chance with you...<em>

Santana gets into singing the song running her hand through Rachel's hair singing with tears in eyes.

_You came into my life, my heart's brand new,_  
><em>And now I give my all, my all to you yeah<em>  
><em>It's that kind of love, it's that kind of love (that kind of love), love..<em>

_And I'll be crazy if I ever lose you,_  
><em>No one comes close to ya, there'll be no one like ya,<em>  
><em>No one else in the world,<em>  
><em>Cause there's no one like you.<em>

She looks down and pulls something out of her pocket without Rachel noticing and ends the song.

_You came into my life, my heart's brand new,_  
><em>And now I give my all, my all to you,<em>  
><em>It's that kind of love, it's that kind of love, love..<em>  
><em>Cause no matter if I'm down I can count on you (yeah),<em>  
><em>And I'll be crazy if I ever lose you (yeah),<em>  
><em>No one comes close to ya, there'll be no one like ya,<em>  
><em>No one else in the world,<em>  
><em>Cause there's no one like you.(2x).<em>

She ends the song and Rachel kisses her passionately making Santana almost forget what she was about to pull back a few minutes later and Santana stares at her seriously. "Rachel Barbra Berry when I first saw you at that club I thought wow here is this gorgeous woman that can sing her ass off and she's the most down to earth woman I have ever met and I could do anything to get to talk to me! Then I went to look for you and you saved me from falling on ass in that club and you brought over to your family and I got to know you and I couldn't believe how wonderful and kind you were!" Rachel stares at her fighting her tears.

"I remeber our first date and how amazing it was just the two of us running around Central park in the rain holding hands and I asked if you wanted to leave but you said no and I felt like wow this is the kind of woman I want as mine and after a couple of dates l asked you to be my girlfriend and you said I would love too, you didn't about the age difference and you wanted to meet my friends like I met yours and you put up with Quinn's bullshit!" She nods staring at her.

She sits them back down on the blanket and held her hand. "I remeber the time we told each other that we loved each other and our first making love was amazing Rach, I never want to lose you ever in my life and I'm madly in love that it scares me sometimes but it's a good thing!"

"I love you too baby but where is all coming from, are you alright?" Rachel asked worried about what Santana's trying to say.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine and what I'm trying to say is that the day I met you was the beginning of my future Rachel and nobody can tell that that we don't belong together because they don't know how crazy I am about you, you teach me that nobody I ever been with has, you made sing in a recording studio for the first time ever and I felt great! She sighs looking at the little box in her hand and opened it making Rachel gasps with tears in her eyes.

"So Rachel Barbra Berry, the love of my life will do the honors of becoming my wife when your ready?" Rachel stares at her shocked with tears coming down her face staring at the huge diamond ring staring at her. "Oh my god your serious about me becoming your soulmate forever?" Santana nods.

"Yes Rachel I love you and only you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you forever and be your partner for anything and support you at your shows and whatever you do because you support me through my time in need and I have so much respect for you!" Rachel stares at the ring and starts crying.

"Baby are you alright?" Santana asked worried about her and pulled her close to her trying to calm her down.

"I'm fine Santana Jazabelle Lopez because I have you in my life, yes!" Santana stares at her confused.

"Yes?" Rachel wipes her tears giggling taking the ring out the box! "Yes I will marry you Baby!" Santana smiles brightly slipping the ring on her finger.

"Are we engaged now?" She asked surprised wiping her own tears. "I believe we are and I something for you!" Rachel takes a small box out of her pocket.

"You kind of beat to it Sanny but I was going to ask to marry me also and since you already asked me I might as well put this huge diamond ring on your finger!"

Santana giggles and stares at ring and sees that it's beautiful and stops her!" "Ask me first!" Rachel sighs grinning.

"Santana Jazabelle Lopez, I met your family and your crazy but cool friends! I even put up with Quinn for you that's how much I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life being the person you always talk to, wake up next to, grow old with and start a family with! I can't picture my life without you and I hope we can show the world that we are together forever and nothing can stand in our way, so Will you please do the honors of becoming my wife?" Santana stares at her.

"Um I'm not sure I'm ready to be anybody's wife I mean you are going to have to learn to put up with my badass ways and I just protect you, can yo handle that?"

Rachel gasps staring at her and Santana giggles kissing her lips sweetly pulling away.

"I'm joking baby yes I will marry you!" Rach slips the ring on and both woman stare into each others eyes grinning and kiss each other a few times.

"I love you!" Santana mutters softly holding her close. "I love you too forever and always!" Rachel replied staring at each ring and knew she was doing the right thing.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Foreign and No One Like You both by Jessica Mauboy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Sneak peak**

**With Santana watching Rachel.**

Santana Lopez kept staring at her enagement ring that Rachel gave her. Everybody knew that she was engaged to her famous Broadway actress girlfriend and now fiancée. They ended up taking their picture together for the paper on their engagement. They were holding onto each other in Central park showing off their rings with huge smiles on their faces. San was super happy to know that she was going to be known as Rachel's fiancee until they get married and she wasn't going to rush her girlfriend about the wedding plans but she was glad that they were planning one. Santana was in LA with Rachel for the weekend as Rach does a photo shoot for Harper's Bazaar! She was outside on the sight of the photo shoot waiting for her girlfriend to come out.

"When is my woman coming out?" Santana thought as she stood there waiting then she gasps seeing Rachel walking out wearing a red dress that looks beautiful on her. Rachel walks over to her and smiles bright. "Hey baby do you like my red long Giambattista Valli dress?" Santana nods wanting to kiss her.

"You look gorgeous baby and I can't wait to see you do your thing!" She blushes hugging her then walks over to the director talking to him.

"Alright Rachel let's get started!" She nods and winks at Santana once then goes over to the spot and starts posing looking amazing. After a few outfit changes and posing later Rachel looks at them with her manager and Santana and they think that look great.

"Wow baby you know how to pose and you look so sexy doing it!" San says grinning and Rachel changes and starts doing her interview and San stares at her as she talks about different things. Later that night Rachel and Santana are in LA for the Emmy Awards. Rachel is wearing a very form fitting long red _Marchesa_ dress with an open back to it and Rachel looks amazing to Santana. Santana couldn't believe she was actually going to the Emmy's with her financee.

She's actually wearing very sexy and slinky long black dress that she picked out for the show with Rachel's help, with a split up the right leg that showed off her slender frame and she had her jet black hair in a up do and she has on black heels. Santana stared at her gorgeous finacee as they sat in the limo together.

"Are you ready for your first Award show baby?" Rachel asked glancing at Santana who was looking at there hands laced together.

"Yes but I'm also very nervous!" Rachel leans her head against her baby and stared into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it baby because your going to say close back to me the whole time and were going to be sitting together so don't freak out alright baby?"

She nods before capturing her lips then they feel the limo stop. "It's time are you ready baby?" Rachel asked softly and she nods as she feels herself being pulled as they step out of the limo and hears many cheering going and Rachel laced her fingers in Santana's and they walk onto the red carpet together.

**Find out what happens when I get back from my trip.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>With Santana watching Rachel.<strong>

20 year old Santana Jazabelle Lopez, fiancée to her famous girlfriend Rachel Barbra Berry was waiting for her to come out of hair and makeup. They ended up taking their picture together for the paper on their engagement. They were holding onto each other in Central park showing off their rings with huge smiles on their faces. San was super happy to know that she was going to be known as Rachel's fiancee until they get married and she wasn't going to rush her girlfriend about the wedding plans but she was glad that they were planning one.

Santana was in LA with Rachel for the weekend as Rach does a photo shoot for Harper's Bazaar! She was outside on the sight of the photo shoot waiting for her girlfriend to come out.

"When is my woman coming out?" Santana thought as she stood there waiting then she gasps softly seeing Rachel walking out wearing a red dress that looks beautiful on her. Rachel walks over to her and smiles brightly. "Hey baby do you like my red long_ Giambattista Valli_ dress?" Santana nods wanting to kiss her.

"You look gorgeous baby and I can't wait to see you do your thing!" She blushes hugging her then walks over to the director talking to him.

"Alright Rachel let's get started!" She nods and winks at Santana once then goes over to the spot and starts posing looking amazing. After a few outfit changes and posing later Rachel looks at them with her manager and Santana and they think that look great.

"Wow baby you know how to pose and you look so sexy doing it!" San says grinning and Rachel changes and starts doing her interview and San stares at her as she talks about different things. Later that night Rachel and Santana are in LA for the Emmy Awards. Rachel is wearing a very form fitting long red _Marchesa_ dress with an open back to it and Rachel looks amazing to Santana. Santana couldn't believe she was actually going to the Emmy's with her fiancée.

She's actually wearing very sexy and slinky long black form fitting dress that she picked out for the show with Rachel's help, with a split up the right leg that showed off her slender frame and she had her jet black hair in a up do and she has on black heels. Santana stared at her gorgeous fiancée as they sat in the limo together.

"Are you ready for your first Award show baby?" Rachel asked glancing at Santana who was looking at there hands laced together.

"Yes but I'm also very nervous!" Santana replied softly as Rachel leans her head against her baby and stared into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it baby because your going to say close back to me the whole time and were going to be sitting together so don't freak out alright baby?"

She nods before capturing her lips then they feel the limo stop. "It's time are you ready baby?" Rachel asked softly and she nods as she feels herself being pulled as they step out of the limo and hears many cheering going and Rachel laced her fingers in Santana's and they walk onto the red carpet together.

"Just focus on me alright baby?" Rachel whispers making San glance at her and she felt herself being pulled away from her woman. Santana frowns glancing at Rach as she left her for a second to talk to somebody then Rachel was right back next to her.

"Rachel Berry look this way, who is this with you?" The reporters asked as they take pictures of both woman and Santana starts getting nervous as Rachel poses.

"This is my beautiful fiancée Santana Lopez remeber her name!" Rachel stated pulling Santana closer to her and Rach whispers in her ear to just smile and pose.

Santana smiles slightly and looked at the flashing lights and stood next to her and posed like she was posing for a picture with her friends but more professional and placed her hand on her hip smiling like she's been doing this for years and she felt Rachel leaving her side.

She glanced over at her as she posed for others and Santana spins a little so her back is now facing the crowd while she turns her head and she smiles more before doing a more fierce look with her face and turned her body so she's now facing front and grins at everybody not believing she's really doing this.

"Santana are you ready so we can interview together!" San heard Rachel who was down a little and she and walks over to her slowly still posing a little then she grabbed Rach's hand and they posed more before walking over to E News reporter _Giuliana Rancic_.

"Well look who we have joining me Rachel Berry and her date! you both look amazing!" Rachel smiles hugging Giuliana and pulls back then Santana earns a hug from her aswell and she pulls back not believing she was hugging a famous person other than her baby.

"Thank you Giuliana and you look amazing aswell I love your dress!" She laughs a little smiling at her while wrapping her arm around Santana's waist.

"Thank you darling,now everybody knows you recently got engaged and I see you brought your finance tonight, hello darling you loook amazing awell!"

Rachel grins turning towards Santana who blushes."Thank you and it's great to meet you,I'm Santana Lopez!" Santana smiles hearing people say her name.

She waves a little grinning before focusing back to the reporter who was now looking at her and Santana was feeling nervous.

"So is this your first time at the Emmys Santana, are you having fun?" Santana nods telling her that it's her first award show ever and she's glad she's joining her.

"I'm having the best time of my life right now and I'm really glad I'm meeting you!" She grins at Rachel who is looking so proud.

"How did you two meet and who asked who for marriage?" Giuliana asked pointing her mic at Rachel first.

"Well we met at a club actually I was singing at one in Brooklyn and I stopped her from falling and it just happened from there!" She smiles at San.

"Um Santana here took me to a midnight picnic in Central park and she gave me a wonderful speech that brought me and herself to tears and she asked me first and I asked her a few minutes after that but She asked me first!" They both show off their huge blings and Giuliana looks at the rings.

"Oh my god those are beautiful and that is so romantic Santana I wish my husband asked me to marry that way!" Both woman laugh a little.

Giuliana smies and looks at him "What are you wearing tonight Santana!" She smiles.

"I am wearing Dior and I love it!" Rachel smiles as her then looked around and saw one of her good friends Jesse St. James and waved at him as Santana and Giuliana talked.

"How many outfits before you found this one!" She thought for a second before remebering.

"This was my third one and I just fell in love with it like I fell in love with my woman!" She nods saying how cute that was and says that she looks amazing and turns to Rachel who was ready to say what she was going to ask.

"Now Rachel you look amazing aswell and what are you wearing tonight!" Rachel grins biting her lip a little before talking.

"I am wearing _Marchesa_ and they are only dressing me for this show and I love this dress so much!" She tells her that she looks great.

"I hope you two enjoy the show tonight!" They nod hugging her then they step down and pose more before taking their seats.

"You just look gorgeous tonight honey!" Rachel whispered in San's ear making her feel chills just hearing her woman's voice. Santana looked at her and put her hand in front of Rachel's face and pecked her lips so no camera see them and Rachel grins kissing her back. They stop and the show starts.

**After the show.**

Rachel and Santana went to a few after party's and took a few pictures with a few famous people. Rachel won for her jaw dropping play Spring Awakening and Santana was so proud of her baby! After the show they go back to Rachel's apartment.

"Did you have fun tonight honey?" Santana nods tiredly and takes her heels off feeling her feet burning from the dancing she did all night.

"You know we both might be on Fashion Police for our outfits! Are you ready for Joan Rivers to talk about our looks baby?" Santana nods and sits down with her.

"Yes I'm ready if I'm going to be your wife and I hate how she disses people and she even talked shit about your posing before and I wanted to kick her ass!"

Rachel giggles playfully pouting with a smile and pulls her woman close to her and leans in kissing her lips making San forget all about those thoughts.

"Do you remeber the first time you had to deal with the _Paparazzi_ once we started offically dating?" Rachel asked against her lips softly.

Santana pulls back nodding remebering that day like it was yesterday.

**Flash back.**

23 year old Rachel Barbra Berry was out shopping with her new girlfriend Santana Jazabelle Lopez, who was a college student and they were having a great time together. Santana had a class courtcase coming up and she needed to look amazing so Rachel said that they should go shopping together.

"Hey Rae I can't find anything good here can't we go to a different store?" Santana asked her new girlfriend who was a famous Broadway star.

"Sure let's go because you need a spoken hot outfit for your courtcase!" Santana laughs softly grabbing ahold of her girlfriend's hand.

They leave the store and Santana frowns seeing flashing lights and kept hearing questions. Rachel knew this would happen.

"Just ignore them baby and keep ahold of my hand!" Rachel whispered softly so the paps don't say anything. Santana nods looking down as she held her girlfriends hand.

"Hey Rachel Berry who is this with you, come on Rachel is this a new person in your life!" She smiles slightly but just says hi and keeps walking.

"Hey who are you in Rachel's life?" They asked taking pictures of Santana and Santana kept her head down and felt Rachel squeezing her hand.

"No comment sorry guys!" Santana replied as she pulled Rachel off and Rachel glanced at her giving her a proud look. Rachel looked out for cars and crossed the street with her girlfriend and kept on walking and Rachel felt so proud of her for not freaking out.

"That was great sweetie and I think you can handle the spotlight." She grins as they go into a different store and looked at outfits.

**End of flashback.**

Santana snapped out of her thoughts and saw Rachel now dressed in a pair of short shorts and a tank top and she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Was I out of it that long for you to change without me knowing?" Rachel smirks nodding and told her woman to change out of that dress.

"Fine but can you help me in the bedroom?" Santana replied with a sexy smile and Rachel's eyes widen thanking god that she wasn't bra under that dress! She saw Santana running into the room and Rachel grins running after her and slams the door behind her enjoying the rest of her night.

**Find out what happens next.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>With Santana at class.<strong>

Santana sat in her law class noticing that Brittany and Quinn walked passed the room looking so happy but she was happy too, she was Engaged to a great and wonderful woman of her dreams and she couldn't wait until she was actually married. The class seemed like it was going on for ever.

"Ms. Lopez is this class boring you?" She heard her Professor Williams ask her with a firm voice and she shook her head.

"No sir I'm sorry for my lack of focus it won't happen again!" She answered wanting to slap herself for not listening.

"It_ better_ not happen again Ms. Lopez! I don't care if you are getting married to the famous broadway actress and hollywood star Rachel Barbra Berry, you need to pass my class or you fail and I have no regret pulling you out of my class if you can't handle it!" She stared around her to see everybody staring at her! She glanced back at him hard.

"First of all I have so much respect for you Professor Williams and I'm not trying to kiss up to your ass because I enjoy your class but my_ personal_ life is none of your damn business sir and second I work my ass off for this class and I do my work, hand it in on time so if your going to judge me on my work then read your book because I'm passing your damn class and I will find away to report you to the school board if you ever come at me like that again!" She snapped not in the mood for his bullshit.

Professor Davis William stared at his student Santana Lopez for a second knowing that she would find ways to get him in the doghouse when it comes to his job but he was stronger then that and he wouldn't get into trouble over this but boy was he wrong!

"Very well then Ms. Lopez,have fun for the rest of the day because I'm kicking you out of my class now leave!" She glared at him hard and picked up her stuff.

"I hope you know that you made the biggest mistake of your life sir!" She stated glaring at him taking her phone out making him stare at her in fear a little.

"Hey Leroy Berry please!" She says walking out of the room knowing that her professor was going to get it.

**With Rachel Berry.**

She got a phone call from her father telling her what's going on and asked if she could take his place since he had a very big meeting to run and she said she would love to! She walked to her car after leaving a meeting with her mangager and got into her car ignoring the paps and drove to NYU Campus.

She pulled up to the campus and parked her car taking her keys out and got out ignoring the amount of Paparazzi taking pictures of her and asking her questions.

"Hey Rachel smile for the camera!" She ignored them and kept on walking.

"Hey Rachel did you and Santanza call it quits?" One of the paps asked her taking her picture as she kept her head down walking.

"No we havent!" She replied wondering why would they think she and her girlfriend broke up! They were getting married but they were taking it slow.

"Have you guys set a date yet for the wedding if you two aren't broken up?" She shook head saying no comment before finally opening the door to the campus.

"Have a good day Rachel!" She says thanks walking in ignoring the stares and walked down the hallway of the school not smiling at all.

She turned the corner and saw Santana texting on her phone and walked over to her! "Baby what happened?" Santana looked up surprised.

Santana froze in a daze seeing how sexy her wife to be looked. Rachel was wearing a black mid short but not too short Marc Jacobs skirt that fit every curve in her body with a dark blue v neck top that looked amazing on her and it showed a little cleavage! She was wearing black Marc Jacobs heelsthat looked new.

Her brunette hair was in curls and her bangs were in her face a little! Santana looked at her and she could smell the Chanel perfume on her! She had on black eyeshadow on the top of her chocolate brown eyes with black sexy eyeliner on the bottom of her chocolate brown eyes.

She's wearing black mascara to fan out her long eyelashes before putting a little blush on her put on her light red lipstick that doesn't come off when your eating right away. To her Rachel looked like an angel that just was signed to be with her and show off her beauty!

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Rachel said snapping her out of her thoughts and Santana hugs her and grins.

"Sorry honey I guess I zoned out a little! I'm surprised your here!" She grins taking her hand.

"I got a serious phone call from my father telling me that you were kicked out of a class room and I want to know why!" Rachel says firmly.

"Well I got yelled at by my professor Davis Williams for not listening for a second and he asked me if his class was borning and I told him no sir and that I'm sorry for my lack of focus and it won't happen again! He ended up saying and he told me that just because I'm getting married to you, doesn't mean I'm passing his class!" Rachel frowns.

"Excuse me he did this in front of the class?" Santana has never seen Rachel this angry before and she was kind of very angry Rachel.

Rachel walked into his office and Santana waited wondering what's going to happpened.

**With Rachel and Davis.**

Davis Williams finished up his classes for the day and was now in his office going over some lession plans when his door was pushed open then slammed shut. He looked up to see a very angry Rachel Barbra Berry standing in front of him glaring at him hard. He didn't think Santana would actually call anyone over this.

"Good afternoon Ms. Berry what can I help with you with today?" He said calmly hoping she would do the same. She sat down and stared at him.

"It's not really a good afternoon Davis and do you want to know why?" She asked professionally making him stare at her in slight fear.

"I'm sure I already know why it's not a good afternoon for you!" She glares at him leaning in closer.

"We are both in this buisness for a reason to teach these students what the real world is going to be about when they leave college am I right?" She asked.

"Yes Ms. Berry but when one of those students acts out in a class acting like a high schooler it doesn't make the others who actually want to learn look good!" He stated.

"Oh I full understand that and I will talk to Santana about that but what you did was down right out of line Davis! For one thing my father called me down right angry hearing that that one of his staff memebers kicked out one of his students out for stating the truth! Mine and Santana's personal life is none of your concern!" He glared right back.

"Ms. Berry I have a right to talk to a student as I please and I kicked out Ms. Lopez because she was disrespectful in my class while I was teaching!" He stated annoyed.

"Don't use that tone with me Mr. Williams, my father sent me here because he couldn't make it and he would tell you the same thing I'm about to tell you!"

"So what if she zoned out a little, most people do but to talk about somebody's personal life that which brings me into it is highly _inappropriate_ to say in front of a class of college students and it better not happen again or else there will be another meeting or rather or not you still have your job!" She stated firmly.

"You don't have a right to just think you can get me fired Ms. Berry and it's up your father rather or not I keep my job!" He fights back.

"Davis I have every right because I'm part of this school aswell as my father is, you kicked out Santana Lopez because she told you that she wanted to stay out of her personal life and I fully agree with her because she called you out on it in front of the class is the reason your angry and kicked her out!"

"What did you want me to say to her Rachel, she yelled in my class and I wanted her out because I needed to move on my with lession!" She nods.

"I understand that but you were _inappropriate_ and that is not how a college professor should be acting, she is passing your class and if you start going at her in class I will get my lawyers and sue for misleading your students the wrong way and trying to get into their personal lives! I don't back down from a fight and I don't plan on it!"

Davis stared into Rachel's eyes wondering if she was backing down from this but he saw that she wasn't and he sighs.

"What exactly do you have against my girlfriend Davis?" Rachel asked personally. Davis has nothing against Santana Lopez he just never had any student talk back to him.

"Nothing Rachel and I promise that I won't take anything out on her, here is the work we did today after she left, she can get it done and tell her that I'm sorry!"

Rachel nods glancing at him once more. "Then treat her and all your students respect Mr. Williams, good day!" She takes the papers and walks out.

Rachel walked out and saw Santana standing there looking nervous and she walked over to her and just handed her the work.

"What happened?" Santana asked wondering seeing the serious look on her baby's face scared her a little.

"I will see you at home Ms. Lopez!" She walked off not even looking back at her. Santana stood their confused and went to her next class.

**With Santana and Rachel at home.**

Santana was interested in knowing how the meeting went and to see her woman look at her so serious scared her a little because what if she breaks up with her because of this but she also kept thinking about ways to tell Rachel that she started having feelings for somebody else.

San walked into hers and Rachel's apartment and saw Rachel sitting on the couch wearing sweat pants with a black tank top and her hair is up in a messy pony tail.

"Hey baby why are you looking so angry with me?" She asked wanting to know why Rachel won't even look at her.

"I'm not angry with you baby! I'm a little disapointed but not angry Santana! I talked to Davis and he's going to let you still be in his class but I don't want you talking back to him the way you did anymore and I understand why you did but it kind of makes my job harder because he is friends with my dad! It was wrong of him to act the way he did but I'm just looking out for you baby!" She glared at Rachel.

"Stop acting like your my mother alright, my mother is fucking dead alright and you aren't my parent your my baby that I'm marrying!"

"You don't think I know that Santana stop just stop it okay! I did what I had to do today for you and it's over and done with so lets move on!" Santana sighs.

"Yes it's over and done with just like our relationship, I can't handle this famous life of yours anymore Rachel and to tell you the truth I started seeing somebody behind your back and she wants to be with me!" She rushed into her room and packed her stuff. Rachel sat there numb not believing what she was hearing.

"So your just breaking up with me?" Santana finished packing and grabbed her stuff putting the ring on the table.

"I will be staying with my cousin so good bye and just leave me be!" She grabbed her school bag and left and drove to her cousin's house in Brooklyn.

**With Rachel A Month later at home.**

Rachel sat on the couch watching E News when she heard her name and she turned it up.

"So for those of you who are fans of Rachel Berry, I'm sorry to say that her and her girlfriend have called it quits! Were not sure how it happened but her ex Santana was seen out with another woman a couple of times looking really happy, could this be the reason they split up because of cheating, here's couple's news!" _Giuliana Rancic_ says.

"Rachel Berry and her girlfriend of 8 months Santana Lopez have called it quits but has Santana already moved on? that were not sure about. A few days ago we saw the college student out with a brunette woman laughing and shopping together looking like she was having a great time with her rumored new girlfriend! it seems that the couple broke up because of personal reasons and Rachel asked if she have some time.

"It seems that the broadway actress is taking this break up harder then ever, were not sure if they will get back together or not but stay tune!"

Rachel frowns seeing pictures of Santana walking around with bright smiles on her face with her arm linked to the girl she has never seen before but she thinks its the girl she was cheating on her with and it made her sick to her stomach just seeing that. Rachel hasn't stopped thinking about Santana and she's not sure she ever will. She just needed to get away for awhile and not think about New York.

**Find out what happens next.**


	16. Chapter 16 Part 1

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>With Santana A Year later.<strong>

21 year old Santana Lopez was a passing her classes being a Junior in college! She moved out of her cousins place over the summer and now into her own place in the Upper East Side. She still talks to Brittany but not Quinn since they still aren't friends. Santana broke up with her girlfriend Nicole after dating her for a few months but she wasn't over Rachel and she thought she made a mistake. She still gets followed by the paps even if she wasn't with Rachel anymore.

Santana has been checking on the Just Jared Sight on updates on her ex and found out that Rachel has been in LA for awhile now! She didn't like that she just cut Rachel off from her life. She checked up on E News aswell and it seems that Rachel adopted a little baby girl named Tarryn Rose and she's one years old.

"God why didn't we stay together so I could be Tarryn's mommy aswell!" Santana thought a couple of days ago. She did call Rachel the day before and she hasnt heard back from her.

Her phone starts ringing as she walked out of her class and saw that Rachel was calling her. She froze not sure what she should do. She finally answers.

"Um hello?" She said in a raspy shocked voice unsure what the hell she was doing. "Santana Lopez?" She heard her rushing voice like she was in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Yes this is her?" She said nevously already knowing that Rachel hears her voice but she wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

"Hi it's Rachel Berry you know your ex! I'm in town for two days and I was wondering if you want to meet up, or am I still cut off from your life?" She asked curiously.

Santana eyes lit up hearing that she wanted to meet up! "Sure I just got out of class so do you want to meet up now?" She hears a mommy in the backround.

"Hold on Tarryn, sure San that would be fine! meet me at the place we use to hang out all the time!" She answered before hanging up.

Santana put her phone in her purse walking out to get to her car and saw the Paparazzi already taking pictures of her. She ignored them frustrated with all this and got in her car sending Bailey a text saying that she wasn't going to make their lunch plans. She puts her phone down and starts her car and pulls out after putting her seat belt on.

**With Rachel and Santana.**

Rachel was sitting at the table waiting for Santana to show up. "Mommy cup?" She looked at her daughter and smiles running her hand through her dark brunette hair.

"You hold the cup tightly baby!" She handed Tarryn the cup of water and Tarryn started drinking it. Tarryn was only 1 years old and Rachel already loved her dearly. She had been planning to adopt a child of her own before she met Santana and she was 25 years old and loved kids. She adopted her little girl Tarryn Rose Berry after her break up with Santana.

"Don't choke Tarryn!" She took the cup from her daughter and put it on the table before cleaning her face. Tarryn had green eyes, tan skin and she was so fun to be around.

Santana walked in and saw the little girl who she thought was Tarryn being talked to by the woman she so _badly_ missed. She walked over to them and sat down.

Rachel looked at her and smiles nicely. To see Santana in front of her scared to death but it also made her like there was some hope in her life again.

Santana glanced at the little girl staring at her and smiles. "Hey Rachel who is this little cutie?" Rachel says that her name is Tarryn Rose Berry and San smiles.

"Mommy who that?" Santana grins hearing how cute the little girl talked. "Hi I'm Santana Lopez but you can call me Tana, can you say Tana?" She cooed smiling.

"Hi Tana, you pretty!" Rachel smiles at the two getting to know each other. "So Santana how are things?" She asked awkwardly. Santana looked away from Tarryn and focused on Rachel noticing how uptight she looked just staring at her.

"Good I guess, I'm passing my classes and I can't wait to graduate next year!" Rachel nods smiling.

"That's great to hear San!" Both woman just stare at each other not sure what to say but they both missed each other. Tarryn stared at her mom then at Tana.

"Mommy hungry!" Rachel snapped out of it and grins at her little girl. "Your a big girl take a bite!" She was having a bowl of fruit.

"Mommy help me pwease!" Rachel gives her a look making her daughter pout. Santana chuckled and asked if she could do it and Rachel nods.

"What fruit do you want Tarryn?" Tarryn points to the small piece of Banana and picked one up and put her mouth and Tarryn took it and started chewing.

"She looks just like you and I'm glad your finally a mother Rachel, how are things with you?" Santana says about to hand Tarryn a grape but was stopped by Rachel.

"Make sure she slowly chews the grape slowly I don't want her choking!" Santana nods and cuts the grape a little before handing it to her and Tarryn chews it.

"Do you want to go to a Fashion show with me tomorrow night?" Santana blurted out making Rachel stare at her oddly.

"Are you serious?" She nods really hoping she would be her date since Bailey couldn't make it. Rachel stared at her daughter who was chewing another grape piece and smiled.

"Um I guess I could go to a Fashion show with you, as friends I mean!" Santana suddenly frowned hearing the word friends coming from her ex's mouth.

"Yeah as friends, my friend Harper is hosting it and Brittany is in it and she asked if I could come so I'm glad your coming!" Rachel smiles chuckling.

"Calm down San, I said that I would come and I hope we could talk more, oh god I forgot that I couldn't find a babysitter for Tarryn, I can't go Santana!" Santana thought about it.

"She could come, I'm sure she could enjoy seeing models and music, besides I want to get to know Tarryn aswell as be in your life again!" Rachel blushes a little.

"I missed you so much!" Rachel says softly. Tarryn wanted her mom and Rachel took her off the seat and held her on her lap.

"I missed you too Rachel and I'm sorry that I hurt you and I want to make it up to you!" Rachel sighs.

"Okay!" She replied kissing her daughters forehead.

**Find out what happens next.**


	17. Chapter 17 Part 2

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I was getting ready for the Fashion show for Harper tonight and I was nervous because what if Rachel backs out since I broke up with her. She shook head head and finished doing her makeup. She was wearing a light red strapless Jenny Packham mid thigh mini dress that showed off my tan legs nicely and fixed it a little so it covered my breast so nothing popped out. It showed cleavage but not too much cleavage. I put my perfume on and smiled to myself. I was meeting Rachel and little Tarryn there. I walked over to my shoes and put them on. "Alright Santana you can do this!" I thought before grabbing my jacket and purse and picked up my car keys leaving my apartment.

When I walked out I saw flashing lights and knew it was the Paparazzi already trying to ask where I was going for the evening. God I wish they would leave me alone.

"Excuse me but your in my way of getting to my car!" I said softly not trying to be rude but they are so annoying! They move from my car and I finally get in my car and close the door locking it.

"God how does Rachel deal with this everyday!" I said to myself before putting my seat belt on and turned the car on. I put the radio on and pull out slowly trying not to hit these assholes. I finally get out of the parking lot and drive onto the street watching out for cars.

**At The Fashion Show.**

I pulled up to the place where it's been held and look for a spot. I finally find one and park it. I turn my car off and put on my coat and get out taking my keys out. I close the door locking it! I walk into the building and look around for Rachel and Tarryn. I look around and spot Harper talking to some people.

"Oh my god San you made it and you look amazing!" Harper says as she rushes over to me and we hug each other.

"Thanks girlie and you look amazing yourself!" I said grinning and I spot Quinn Fabray talking to somebody and I still can't believe Brittany is still with that Bitch.

"I need to go check on my models but thanks for coming, go find a seat before they're all taking!" I nod and look around for a seat.

"Santana Lopez over here!" I heard a familiar voice and I turn around to see Rachel Berry smiling at me while wearing a drop dead gorgeous mid-thigh strapless black and gold _Marchesa_ dress that showed off those sexy curves off hers but it also showed off her long tan legs! I noticed that she was wearing _Stephen Webster_ jewels,_ Casadei _black shoes, and had a_ Christian Louboutin_ bag in her hand. She had on the just right makeup on and Her hair was pulled back into a long sexy pony tail, god why did I cheat on her and break up with her!.

I looked at Tarryn who was stitting on her mom's lap looking tired a little and saw that she was wearing a cute black sparkled dress that looked so cute on her! She has on black shoes and she has a black sparkled headband on her hair showing off her short curly hair. I walked over to them smiling and I sat next to them.

"Hey Rachel you look great!" She grins saying thank you and I glance at Tarryn to see her smiling at me.

"Hey Tarryn you look very pretty tonight!" She sticks her hands out smiling and I give Rachel a look that says if it's okay that I take her and she nods.

"Hold on sweetie, let me take my coat off then I will take you." She pouts a little as I stood up taking my coat off and I place it on the back of my chair and sit back down taking Tarryn from Rachel and I start playing with saying hi and she giggles placing her hands on my face.

**In Quinn's POV.**

I was invited to Brittany's friend Harper's Fashion because my girlfriend Brittany was in it and I wanted to support my girlfriend. I saw Santana walk in and she looked good. I wonder what she's doing here but then I saw her hugging Harper and I forgot they were great friends aswell. I also saw Rachel Berry walk in looking fucking hot but she had a little girl with her. I have been checking up on her aswell since I heard about Santana's and Rachel's break up and the little is her daughter Tarryn Rose Berry.

"I wonder if Rachel is here to see the show or to try her way back into Santana's life!" I mumbled to myself. I glance over to Santana as she walked over to Rachel who was now sitting. They talked to each other and Tarryn was being the cutest thing ever. I don't want those to to get back together.

**Back with Santana and Rachel.**

Rachel looked at Santana as she played with her daughter and she liked this side of Santana! She was good with Tarryn. Rachel looked around and saw Harper asking her to come over to her and she told Santana that she will back and Santana says okay talking to Tarryn who was giggling softly. She got up and walked over to Harper.

"Hey Harper you look great tonight!" Rachel says grinning and She hugs Rachel back then asked if she could sing one of the songs for the show and Rachel said that she would love to. Harper told her to go over to the stage and sing the song she wants. She walked over to the stage and asked what the song was and they told her.

"Okay I can do that!" She said to them and she stands behind the mic glancing at Santana who was giving her a surprised look.

"Alright everybody I'm Harper Gold and welcome to my Fashion show, I asked the famous Broadway actress Rachel Berry to do one song and it's the first song so enjoy!"

Harper leaves and everybody claps and waits as the lights the go out a little. Rachel puts her hand on the mic and the music starts.

_Love Heavy Metal Lover Heavy Metal Lover Heavy Metal Lover Heavy Metal Lover_  
><em>Heavy Metal Lover Heavy Metal Lover Heavy Metal Lover Heavy Metal Lover.<em>

Rachel sways her hips the beat as the models start coming out and Santana stared at the models before glancing at Rachel who was singing and Tarryn was clapping her hands.

_Love Heavy Metal Lover Heavy Metal Lover_  
><em>Love Heavy Metal Lover Heavy Metal Lover<em>

"Shh you have to be a good girl for Tana and mommy alright?" Tarryn nods and watched! Santana kept her eyes on Rachel the whole time not believing she was doing this.

_I want your whisky mouth All over my blonde south Red wine, cheap perfume, and a filthy pout_  
><em>Tonight bring my friends Because a group does it better Why wither with a pair? Let's have a full house of leather<em>

Rachel smiles at the group and keeps singing. Santana saw Brittany walk out looking beautiful in her out it walking like a true model.

_Who-who-who-who-who Who-who-who, who-who, who-who Heavy Metal Lover Who-who-who-who-who Who-who-who, who-who, who-who Heavy Metal Lover_

Santana stared at her Rachel again and grins moving to the beat and she saw Rachel staring at her as she sings.

_Dirty pony I can't wait to hose you down (Love, love) You've got to earn ,your leather During this part of town (Love, love)_  
><em>Dirty pearls and a patch For all the Rivington Rebels Let's raise hell in the streets Drink beer, and get into trouble.<em>

Rachel grins at everybody singing the main part of the song again and watched how Santana was with her daughter and she was glad that she was so great with kids.

_Who-who-who-who-who Who-who-who, who-who, who-who Heavy Metal Lover Who-who-who-who-who Who-who-who, who-who, who-who Heavy Metal Lover_

_I could be your girl-girl-girl, girl-girl-girl But would you love me If I ruled the world-world-world._

Santana grabbed Tarryn's hands clapping to the beat and Tarryn leans her head against Santana's shoulder. She wanted her ex to trust her with her child.

_Who-who-who-who-who Who-who-who, who-who, who-who Heavy Metal Lover_

San covered Tarryn's ears after hearing the swear word in the song. She giggles when Rachel smirks singing the song.

_Whip me, slap me, drunk fuck Me and carpers dunk drunk Bud light liquors bar slut Move if this is your jerk_  
><em>Watch me light the St. James Yes I like it, appetizer Taste of heavy metal lovers play Baby, we were born this way.<em>

She did her thing having fun with the song as more models walked down the runway.

_Who-who-who-who-who Who-who-who, who-who, who-who Who-who-who-who-who Who-who-who, who-who, who-who_  
><em>Who-who-who-who-who Who-who-who, who-who, who-who Heavy Metal Lover Who-who-who-who-who Who-who-who, who-who, who-who Heavy Metal Lover<em>

Rachel knew the song was coming to an end and she was glad! She just wanted to sit down with her daughter and enjoy the night with Santana.

_I could be your girl-girl-girl, girl-girl-girl But would you love me If I ruled the world, world, world_

_Who-who-who-who-who Who-who-who, who-who, who-who Heavy Metal Lover_

_Heavy Metal Lover Heavy Metal Lover Heavy Metal Lover_  
><em>Heavy Metal Lover Heavy Metal Lover Heavy Metal Lover<em>  
><em>Heavy Metal Lover Heavy Metal Lover Heavy Metal Lover.<em>

Everybody clapped when she ended the song and all the models went backstage to get changed. Rachel walks over to her seat and gently grabbed Tarryn's face and kissed her cheek. Santana stared at Rachel and thought she was still so beautiful. She handed Tarryn to her and Rach thanked her.

"You were great up there, I missed hearing your voice!" Santana whispered making Rachel blushed and turned back to the stage. During the show Rachel slipped her hand into Santana's and kept it there for the whole show. San felt like she was slowly getting back in her true love life's again and she was going to fight for it.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana didn't have class so she went to the park to think of ways to get Rachel back! She walked around seeing how different couples were doing. Some were having a picnic, some where holding hands smiling at each other, some were kissing and she missed doing that with Rachel Barbra Berry so much.<p>

After the Fashion show both Rachel and Santana gave each other hugs and said that they would keep intouch with each other! Santana didn't want Rachel leaving New York.

"TANA!" Tarryn Rose Berry yelled making Santana jump a little! "We have to stop meeting like this!" Santana knew she wasn't dreaming because she saw Rachel and Tarryn Berry staring at her as they sat on the grass. Santana didn't know who she was happy to see more, Tarryn or Rachel herself. They were both very special in her life at the moment.

"Well I guess we are just meant to run into each other!" She joked flirtingly walking over to them and sits with them on the blanket!

Rachel laughs hugging her slightly before sitting back down her spot. "Hey little princess, are you enjoying the park?" Tarryn nods picking up a paper.

"Tana you in picture with mama and me!" Santana looked at the picture and saw how cute she looked standing next to Rachel and Tarryn drew herself being held by both woman.

"Well that's very good Tarryn, your such a big girl!" Rachel grins looking at the picture aswell and loved how smart her daughter was for only being a year old.

"So what brings you to Central park on this nice day San?" Tarryn went back to drawing and Santana wanted to really talk about her relationship with Rachel.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out making Rachel raise an eyebrow but understood what she was saying sorry for and nods.

"Why did you do it?" She really wanted to know. Santana was confused at that question. "Excuse me?" Rachel rolled her eyes at her.

"Why did you cheat on me Santana, why did you ask me to marry you and then start yelling at me and then break up with me for _her_?" She answered sternly.

"I got scared alright, I wasn't thinking straight when I just broke up with you after our fight! Nicole got into my head and I kept hearing her say break up with her already, you know you can't handle the famous life and you need somebody that is more down to earth!" Rachel shook head not believing this.

"Because of _her_ you yelled at me and broke up with me?" Rachel snapped. Santana has never seen Rachel this angry before and she was kind of turned on and scared at the same time.

"I wasn't thinking Rachel, what more do you want to to say?" She fights back tired of being yelled at for her mistake.

"Nothing I don't want you to say anything because I don't care anymore Santana Lopez! You made me believe that you weren't into Brittany anymore, you made me believe that what we had was great, you treated me like I could do anything for you and I just got played for a fool!" She didn't want to be near her anymore.

"Are you trying to make me feel even worse for what I did because it's working and I'm fucking tired of hearing it!" Rachel's eyes widen with so much anger.

"Don't you dare swear in front of my daughter ever again Santana Jazabelle Lopez! don't you blame this all me, I didn't cheat on you!"

Rachel stared at her shaking her head trying to calm down but she couldn't. Santana wanted to hold her close but she knew that Rach would yell at her.

"I didn't sneak behind your back with another woman and I never once took my engagement ring off like you did! I fought for you and us, I told Davis to keep you in his class and to never speak about anybody's personal life's again in his class and yeah I didn't say anything to you when I walked out because I had to calm down from the talk I had with him! I loved you so badly and you broke my heart!" She stood up and picked up Tarryn who fell asleep.

"Rachel please understand that I never meant to hurt you! I fucked up and I'm sorry for swearing in front of her but I can't get over the look on your face when I told you that I cheated on you, I want to do whatever I can to make you forgive,_please_ give me that chance?" Rachel looked at her.

"I love you San and I will always love you but give me time to be around you again, I leave for LA in a few hours! I will call you!" Santana nods and Rachel gives the picture to San that Tarryn made and Santana thanks her holding it close to her heart. "I love you too Rachel,I will give you time but know that I will never give up on us!"

Rachel nods picking up her blanket and put Tarryn in the stroller and put the blanket over her. "I will call you Santana!" She turns around and walks off.

Santana stood watching Rahcel just leave her for who knows how long and she was going to fight for her relationship.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Heavy Metal Lover by Lady Gaga.**


	18. Chapter 18 Part 3

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel In LA.<strong>

Rachel Barbra Berry was working on her acting career! She was taking a break from the Broadway life and she was proud of herself for doing other thing with her life!. Tarryn was something totally new in her life and she was handling it very well. She had to get away from New York for two reasons, one being her break up from the one person that thought loved her so much that she would never hurt her but boy did that turn on her! The other being the New York life that she was too familiar with!. She just finished promoting her movie called New Years Eve and she shot it in New York when she was with Santana. She had to stop thinking about her but it was hard not to!.

"Mommy?" The tiny voice said making Rachel look down at her baby girl who looked up at her with her bright green eyes looking bored. That was the only thing different about Tarryn Rose other then that, you would have thought Rachel had Tarryn herself.

"Yes baby what does my angel want?" Rachel walked over to her daughter who was sitting on the floor of the house as she watched TV fitting for her age.

"Cookie pwease?" She lifted her tiny arms up for Rachel take her and Rach scooped her up.

"You had a cookie already sweetie!" Tarryn started sticking her trembling lips out pouting then she whimpers and Rachel knew what was happening, her baby was going to cry and she knew her daughter was tired from a long day of shopping for stuff. It's been two days since she saw Santana and she did miss her but she needed to focus on being a parent to her little one! Tarryn started sobbing loudly making Rachel rub her daughters back calmly saying that it was okay and she would get one later but she just had lunch and cookie but Tarryn wasn't having that. She wanted her cookie and she wanted it now.

There was a knock on her door and Rachel walked over to the door trying to calm her daughter down. She opened the door to see the last person she ever thought she would see standing at her door. "What are you doing here Quinn Fabray?" Quinn stared at her then at Tarryn who was almost choking on her sobs.

"Baby you need to calm down, shh mommy is sorry but you can have one before you go to bed!" Rachel cooed making Quinn stare at the two liking this side of her enemy even if she knows nothing about Rachel. It was still a cute side to her.

"Do you mind coming in so I don't bug anybody else who's outside with my daughters crying?" Quinn nods walking in and Rachel closing the door.

"So why are you here in California and now in New York?" Rachel asked curiously! Quinn glanced at the now calm baby and stared at Rachel.

"I came here to talk to you alone in person if you didn't mind!" Rachel wasn't sure if she wanted Quinn Fabray in her place after she called her a rapist just for being with Santana.

"I heard about your broken engagment and your break up with Santana, why did you break up with her?" Quinn replied. Rachel shook head.

"_Excuse me_ but I never broke up with Santana_ sweetie_, she broke up with me after we had a small fight over something that was none of yours and anybody's concern! she broke up with me because she was cheating on me with some girl named Nicole, I never once thought about breaking up our relationship that was all Santana, I only did whatever I could to love her, she broke my heart in the end, I cried for days even months because I wanted to know what I did wrong!"

Quinn frowns seeing tears forming in Rachel's eyes and she wasnt sure if those were real tears or acting tears. Tarryn was now sound a sleep on her mom's shoulders.

"I loved her and she smashed my heart into pieces, don't come to me trying to start anything that you don't give a damn about, you never liked me so you blame mine and Santana's broken relationship on me, that's now how the real worlds works Quinn Fabray, I don't need your fucking pity over this because it wasn't my fault but hers, I have my own life to take care of and a daughter to raise so please don't ever come to my place trying to something! It was none of your business in the first place so why don't you try to focus on your life for once and stay out of mine, please_ leave_ now!" She demanded with anger with tears coming down her face.

"Rachel I'm sorry I didn't know!" Quinn said sincerely hoping she understood her but she saw the not caring look on her face.

"Anything thing you say I don't believe, it might have been your whole idea to break us up, I don't ever want you to come near me or my family!"

Quinn stood in front of her not sure what do to do. "Rachel honestly I had no idea about this, I shouldn't have blamed you, I just need to move on from my feelings for her but that doesn't mean I want to lose you in my life! I haven't been the best person in your life but please find it in your heart to forgive me,here is my number, call me when your ready because I would love to get to know you!" Quinn replied walking out closing the door behind her. She was staying in California for a few days to visit her sister.

Rachel walked Tarryn into her room and placed her into her crip and walked out and walks into her bedroom closing the door behind her.

"I can't believe this is happening to me, everybody is blaming for this and I can't handle it!" She mumbled before sitting on the ground and starts sobbing. She hated her life at the moment! She had to be in California away from New York, she needed a change from the drama she's dealing with and it was fucked up, she couldn't let one person get into her head and try to mess everything up! She needed to move on and not let anybody try to control her. She loved her daughter and she needed to be there for her.

**Later that night with Rachel.**

Rachel fell asleep on her bedroom floor and didn't wake up until 8:20 at night! She froze thinking about Tarryn and got up slowly trying to stand still, she walked into her daughters room and saw that she wasn't there anymore. Her eyes widen wondering where her daughter was.

"Oh my god where is my daughter?" She thought starting to freak out and rushed out to the living room and saw Tarryn sleeping in the arms of Verona Berry who smiles at her.

"What are you doing in my place Rona?" She said sighing in relief softly taking Tarryn from her sister and held her close as she slept.

"Kurt gave me your spare Key sis when I showed up at the airport and I let myself in, I didn't mean to freak you out but I fed the little one, gave her a bath and changed her, she was sleeping softly in my arms with in an hour." She nods at her sister and sat downs and smiled at her twin.

"So how is life in Boston?" Rachel asked glad her sister was in town. Verona and Trent moved to Boston after they finally got married, Trent's business moved to Boston and Verona wanted to be close to her husband so she moved with him and now she was three months pregnant.

"It's been cold but it's home and I love it, but I'm here to talk about Boston, I heard about your run in with Sanny, what's going on with you two?" Rachel sighs.

"I don't know, she called me first while I was in New York and we met up and she invited me to a Fashion show her friend was in charge and I brought Tarryn with me but then I had this feeling of just wanting to be close to her, I held her hand the whole time but then I knew couldn't go back to that woman that got sucked into loving her!"

Verona knew her sister was still madly in love with Santana Lopez but she also knew that she was scared to open her heart to her again.

"Rachel I know you still love Santana and don't want to get hurt again, but she loves you, you know she called me crying after two months of your break up , she said that she was sick to her stomach because you were no longer hers, Rach she loves you and I know you need time but don't make her wait forever!" Rachel looked down.

"I'm scared Rona, I hate feeling this way I mean she broke my heart but yet I want to forgive her and tell her that I love her and to never leave her side,I can't be with her again!"

Verona took Tarryn from her sister and brought her to her room and placed her in her crib then left closing the door and sat on the couch.

"Then don't be with her again, get to know her all over again and then if you feel like you want to give it a shot again, then take it slow!" Rachel nods hugging her sister.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez just got off the phone with her ex best friend Quinn Fabray who was going to be California for awhile. She learned that Quinn found Rachel's place and had a talk with her then she was kicked out! She wanted to kick Quinn's ass but then Brittany wouldn't be too happy with her. She needed to get Rachel back.<p>

_**"Hey I just wanted to say that I miss you and good night.*Sanny Lopez***_ She texted Rachel hoping she would reply back.

She put her phone down sighing and got ready for bed since she was tired from a long day of classes. She took a long steamed shower and wrapped the towel around her after she was done! She checked her phone and saw that she has a text from Rachel and she grins opening it.

_**"I miss you too, sleep good and I will call you tomorrow or in two days.*Rachel B* **_She grins to herself loving that Rachel is slowly opening up to her again.

The next day Santana woke up hoping that Rachel called her but she didn't and she really wanted to hear her voice. She called her.

"Hello?" A soft groggy voice answered and Santana smiles hearing how cute Rachel sounded.

"Hey Rach it's Santana did I wake you?" She replied hoping she didn't. Rachel heard Santana's voice and sighs softly.

"A little but I guess I could talk, what's up?" She said now sitting up. Santana frowns.

"Why don't I call back when your fully awake alright?" She said hopefully. Rachel needed more sleep.

"Okay!" She said shortly before hanging up before Santana could say anything. Santana looked at her phone for a second before putting it down and went back to sleep herself.

**Find out what happens next.**


	19. Chapter 19 Part 4

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I was enjoying a peaceful sleep at 6:30 in the morning when my cell phone woke me up, I groan wondering who the hell would call me at this moment. I shift over in my bed to get my phone, I spot it on my pillow and pick it up to see my ex fiancée Santana Lopez calling me! I was surprised when she texted me saying that she missed me and I told her that I missed her too which is true but I just wasn't ready ready to get back into what we had.

"Hello?" I answere with a soft groggy voice because I still trying to wake up. I did want to talk to her but not right now, I mean not even my daughter was awake at this time.

"Hey Rach it's Santana did I wake you?" She asked me sounding worried and I sigh hating when she use to ask me that when we were together. I have to be honest though!.

"A little but I guess I could talk, what's up?" I replied now sitting up in my comfortable bed. I saw that it was raining today which made me want to stay in bed all day.

"Why don't I call back when your fully awake alright?" She said hopefully. I wanted to talk to her but I couldn't keep my eyes open so I'm just going to agree with her.

"Okay!" I answered shortly before hanging up before Santana could say anything because I really wanted to sleep,I put my phone down and turned over and closed my eyes feeling at peace once again.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 9:05 after hearing my daughter calling for me and I rushed to her room and saw that she had tears coming down her face. I asked her what was wrong and she had a nightmare and thought I was going to leave her forever. I felt bad for my baby because I would never leave her in my life! She was mine forever and I wasn't going to give her up.<p>

I fed her and gave her bath then changed her into a pair of dark purple sweat pants with a white and pink t shirt. She has on pink socks. She loves pink and purple.

"Mommy?" Tarryn said running over to me and grabs my leg after getting one of her barbies that Verona gave her when I first brought her into my life.

"Yes sweetie what does my baby girl want?" She looks up at me just smiling, god do I love this girl.

"Go to park!" She answered. She loves going to the park. I pick her up and kiss her cheek.

"Alright sweetie we can go to the park but later alright, mommy has to make a phone call and you can spend time with aunty Rona alright?" I said giving her a smile.

She points to my fraternal twin sister Verona who just walks out looking just as tired as I am. "Otay mommy!" I grin kissing her cheek then Verona takes her from my arms.

"Hey Pooh bear, did you sleep good?" Tarryn nods grinning and me and my sister both laugh at how cute she is. Verona smiles at me before bringing my daughter into the play room where all Tarryn's play things are. Verona knew I was going to call Santana back.

I walk into my room closing the door behind me and I go to my computer to skype her and hopefully she will pick up. I see my thing blinking and I open and I smile when I see her staring at me in her chair wearing sweat pants with a black tank top, damn she looked good in that top. Her jet black hair was in a messy pony tail.

"Hey Rach this is different then a phone call, how are you!" I smile at her waving and she laughs staring at me.

"I'm good sorry about not calling you,I had to take care of my daughter, so did you sleep good?" I replied looking at her and she winks at me.

"I miss that little cutie, I slept great after hearing your voice after we hung up!" I sigh hating that she was sucking me in once again.

"I-I miss you too, um what have you been up too the last two days since I last saw you?" She frowns making me stare at her with concern.

"My dad called yesterday and asked me if I was coming to his birthday bash in Lima but I'm not sure if I should go since he wasn't too happy with me after our break up!"

She looks down and I just want to hold her hand and tell her that it's okay to be okay. "Please don't hate me, please I-I-I'm sorry!" She started tearing up.

"Sanny?" She looked up hearing my old nickname for her and her eyes widen making me blush a little.

"Yes Rach?" She answered making me smile as she wipes her tears away. God she looked so upset with her now slightly blood shot eyes.

"I did hate you for breaking my heart but I don't have the power to hate you!" She looks at me crying softly then she puts her head down.

"Sanny listen to me, Fly out to LA when your ready and I will show you how badly I want to give us another chance, please just stop crying, please!" She nods slowly looking up and I notice that even when she's in tears she's still gorgeous to me.

_"Okay!"_ She says softly through her tears and I tell her that she's still my Sanny bear! she laughs wiping her tears.

"Thank you for giving me another chance, I just want to hold you close and show you that I regret ever fucking up our relationship!" I stare at her nodding.

"I know and I want to hold you aswell, You know I still have our engagment rings in a box, I couldn't throw them away without hurting!" She frowns.

"I never wanted to throw that at you, I'm sorry baby!" I gasps softly hearing the word baby and I couldn't stand not being near her now.

"Just please come to LA so I can be near you!" She blows me a kiss and I grab it placing it on my cheek before blowing her one. She does the same thing.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry and I will always love you!" I bite my lip hearing that! She was killing me and she didn't even know it.

"I-I can't say it yet, I'm sorry!" She nods saying that she understands then I hear my sister calling me.

"I have to go but please know that I will be happy to see you!" She says that she will let me know and that she loves me and I said I know!.

"Bye Rasberry!" I smirk at her not believing she still remebers that damn nickname! I chuckle before giving her my favorite nickname.

"Bye Jaza!" She laughs before we both sign off. I walk to my door and open my door to see my sister smirking at me.

"So how the talk with San?" I smile saying that it wasn't that bad but there is still so much to talk about.

"I'm glad you two are starting to talk again, I loved you two together now all you need to do is talk to Noah about this whole thing!" I froze forgetting all about my best friend/jewish brother. God he went crazy when I told him that Santana broke up with me, it won't be happy when I tell him that I was trying to work things out with her.

**Find out what happens next.**


	20. Chapter 20 Part 5

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I was so happy to hear from Rachel last week and god did I miss seeing her in person. I got out of my car to go meet up with Noah Puckerman. I was into the cafe and spotted him sitting at a table and he looked up at me grinning and waved me over.

"Well if it isn't Santana Jazabelle Lopez, come join me and tell me how's life?" I wince hearing that strong firm voice. I walk over to him and sit down.

"Um hi Puckerman, having seen you in awhile, how are you?" He leans over a little making me jump and he chuckles placing his hand over mine.

"Calm down Santana, I'm not going to kill you for breaking my jew sisters heart! I called you to tell you that I will be keeping an eye on you while two reconcile with your relationship!" Santana nods still unsure with him.

"I know you must hate me for hurting Rachel the way I did but I promise you that I'm never going to hurt her again!" He nods taking a sip of his water.

"You better not or you will do with me, I don't give a damn if Rachel doesn't want me hurt you, I will go to jail for murder Lopez! Don't mess with Berry's heart!" He stated.

"Alright Puckerman, I get it I won't hurt her and if I hurt her I hurt myself and I already felt sick to my stomach when I broke up with her, it was hell for me!" He nods.

"Just treat her like a princess like I asked you the first time we had a talk like this, I don't want Tarryn dealing with her mom crying!" I smile thinking about seeing Tarryn.

"I will do that Noah, I will cherish the life I have with Rachel and Tarryn and I won't let you down again!" He chuckles saying good before he says he has to go. We hug and I go to my place and start packing since I was done with my classes for three weeks and I just wanted to spend time with Rachel.

* * *

><p>I got off the plane and went outside since I only had my purse and my carrying on bag with me. I put on my sunglasses and looked for my ride. I got a text from Kurt saying that he was picking me up from the airport since he was in town aswell. I just wanted to see anybody I knew. A black car pulled up making me wonder if that's my ride and the person gets out making me break out into a huge smile not believing Kurt tricked me.<p>

"Surprised to me?" The person asked me smirking. I drop my bags and rush over to her and she wraps her arms around my neck not caring that Paparazzi are around us but I'm not caring right now, I needed to be this close to Rachel. She pulls back slightly placing her hand on my cheek smiling me smile. She leans in and pecks my lips making me smile and I peck hers lightly then we pull back. We ignore the paps and I grab my bag and put it in the backseat then we both get into the car and drive off.

I couldn't believe how amazing Rachel looked in the LA sun! She was wearing a blue and white flowered sun dress with blue heels on her feet, she on sunglasses and she had her hair in a low pony tail. God I wanted to kiss her so badly but we were in public and not together.

"You look good Rasberry,I don't know how I messed up this badly not seeing how damn sexy you are!" I murmured glancing at her and she blushes slipping her free hand into mine.

"We have three weeks to spend together baby, I want to make you love me again!" I whispered making her kiss my hand as she drives.

"I'm holding you to that Sanny bear, I hope you can show me that we belong together because I hate being away from you!" She says softly.

We pull up to her house and I stare at how huge it is! She finally moved into her house that she bought and it looked amazing. We get out after she parked the car and I grab my bags and she grabs my hand as we ignore the Paparazzi again and we walk into the house and I hear tiny footsteps running.

"TANA!" I put my bag down and scoop Tarryn Rose into my arms kissing her cheek. Rachel smiles at us and kisses me cheek.

"You have alot to deal with for the next three weeks, can you handle it?" She asked making me think for a minute.

"Yes I can handle this!" She smiles as I hold Tarryn some more and she gives us time together.

**Find out what happens next, sorry it's short but the next one will be longer.**


	21. Chapter 21 Day 1

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

When Rachel left the living room to let me spend some time with Tarryn I already felt apart of me was missing just seeing her walk into a room.

"Tana live here now?" I snap out of my thoughts and smile at the little angel as she's on my hip. I bring her and myself to the huge couch and sit down. She starts talking about her dolls and what her favorite songs are and how she loves the colors pink and purple. She's so adorable.

"I love pink and purple colors on you sweetie, and I will be living here for awhile but not forever!" She pouts after I said that and I place my hand on her cheek. She leans into me saying that she would miss me in her cute voice and I smile.

"Don't leave Tana!" She pouted and I kiss her cheek. I hear footsteps and I look up to see Rachel and Verona staring at me.

"Mommy Tana leave forever?" Both Rachel and Verona glance over at me and I give them a look saying that we would talk about it later. Rachel nods.

"Why don't you two catch up for awhile and I will take little Tarryn to the park since you never went that one time Rae!" Verona says making us nod and Tarryn squeals jumping off my lap and runs over to Verona and she picks her up. They say good bye after Verona puts on Tarryn's coat for her then they leave.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" She asked but I shook my head no! She nods sitting down and we just stare at each other not saying a word.

"So your professors just let you take three weeks off, wouldn't that mess up your term to graduate next year?" I shook my head no making her look at me oddly.

"I don't have to be in the classes anymore since I _transferred _to go UCLA for one Semester starting in the fall to focus on the big stuff when it comes to being a lawyer!"

She stares at me shocked then she hugs me making me wrap my arms around her waist. I love holding her close to me! Damn it she smells good still!.

"Oh my god I'm so proud of you Sanny, I know your going to not to be near you, I have to take you out tonight, Verona will be watching Tarryn tonight at her place for the night, I just need a night away from parenting to spend time with you! what do you say we go out to dinner then maybe go dancing?" She murmured against my neck and I nod liking that idea.

**Later that night with Santana and Rachel. **

Santana and Rachel went out to dinner looking really good and now their going to the club, Rachel has on a pair of dark skinny jeans with a white strapless top, she on white heels and she had her hair down in curls. Santana has on dark skinny jeans aswell with a black halter top, black heels and she has her hair down.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Rachel asked as they walked to the door holding Santana's hand! Santana nods and they both walk into the club.

Santana kept close to Rach as they walked into the club and Santana found herself feeling uncomfortable with everybody watching her sort of woman as if she was some prize for them to take. Rachel pulled over over to the free table and they sat down ordering drinks. San kept glancing at her as she moved to the beat.

"You like your having fun already!" San yelled because of the music and Rachel nods grinning at her then hands Santana her drink before taking a sip of her own.

"Why did you break my heart?" Rachel managed to blurt out through the loud music glancing at San once again before taking a sip of her drink! Santana moved closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"I got scared of what you might think of me, I love you Rae and I'm trying to make this right!" She said wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist. Rachel nods placing her hand up to their faces so nobody would see her place her lips on Santana's. Santana deepened the kiss and they pulled about lack of air!.

"Let's dance!" Santana says grabbing Rachel's hand pulling her to the dance floor. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, Santana bends down a little and placed her hands on Rachel's waist and both woman grind against each other to the beat. Rachel felt herself getting hot just being this close to Santana again.

"I missed this feeling, god I feel like I burning up!" Rachel mumbled making Santana grind her body harder against her ass. Santana felt it too and knew it was a good feeling.

Rachel looked up at her and pulled her head close and captured her lips with Sans and they grind against each other while making out. Little did they know that somebody was watching them.

**With Quinn Fabray.**

Quinn Fabray was out having fun with her older sister when she spotted Santana and Rachel walking into the club together holding hands. She sighs rolling her eyes.

"God they bug the fuck out me with this showing up where I am!" She thought watching Rachel and Santana dance with each other before she saw them making out each other. She couldn't care less if those two were together or not, She was done trying to break them up.

**Back with Santana and Rachel.**

Both woman felt on fire just dancing without stopping and it was now 1:20 in the morning and Rachel was starting to miss her daughter but she was starting to get tired of her shoes. She pulled away from Santana to see her looking tired aswell or drunk from the drinks they both had. It's a good thing they both walked.

"I'm ready to go are you?" Santana nods and both woman walk out holding hands. They ignore the Paparazzi as they took pictures of the two as they walked down the street holding onto each others arms. They hated these people and couldn't believe they were doing this for a living.

Rachel felt annoyed but kept her head down as she and Santana walk down the street of her house and they both run laughing when they get close to the house ignoring the calls for their names asking if they were back together and Rachel slammed the door behind her after they got in.

"God my feet are killing me, I'm ready for bed!" Rachel said in a raspy voice making Santana suck in the moan she was fighting.

"Um Rach where am I sleeping?" She looked at her taking her shoes off. She yawns before answering.

"With me tonight!" She says calmly before walking into her bedroom wanting to sleep so badly. Santana stood there taking off her shoes so unsure if that's a good idea.

"Sanny are you coming, it's just sleeping!" Rachel yelled from her room. Santana walks to the room and saw Rachel changing into some shorts and a tank top.

"Get your ass in here Jaza!" Rachel says sternly before laughing. She nods and walks into the room closing the door behind her ready for sleep.

"You can sleep on the left side like you use too do!" Rachel said before getting into her bed. Santana got her clothes out of her bag and got a tank top a sweat pants and went into the bathroom and got dressed! She didn't want to dress in front of Rachel just yet. After she was done she saw Rachel already a sleep and she got into bed and wrapped her arm around her waist and fell a sleep with a smile on her face.

**Find out what happens next. **


	22. Chapter 22 Day 2

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I woke up this morning with my head hurting a little! I glance over to my left side and I smile softly remebering that Santana Jazabelle Lopez back into my life and she was moving to LA for school but it also brought us closer to becoming as one again. I caressed her waist making her stir in her sleep but she opens her eyes and moves closer to me.

"Good morning Rae, did you sleep good after last night?" She asked me softly making me just nod. I place my hand on her cheek and she placed her hand over mine making both of us just close our eyes for a second before staring into each others eyes! How could she do this to both us knowing that I was madly in love with her? Damn it Rachel she's trying to show you that she's sorry and wants you back and you tryin to bring up the past! Fuck my head is hurting over this or is that the hangover.

"I know what your thinking!" She said sadly while resting her head into my neck. Damn it Rachel now she thinks you don't want this but god do I really want us back.

"What am I thinking?" I asked really hoping she didn't know the answer. She gives me a look and chuckles.

"I know you Rasberry and don't act you don't know what I'm taking about! I know your thinking why did I do what I did to not only me but to us aswell, I really wasn't thinking and I really don't want to think about it anymore!" She replied moving away from me and starts to leave the bed but I grab my hand.

"Baby please don't leave my side right now!" I pleaded making her gasp knowing it shocked her that I called her baby but to me she will always be my baby!.

She gets right back in the bed and pulls me closer to her making me sigh hating myself for making her beg for my trust back but she needs to make it up to me.

"I-I'm so sorry Rae! I never meant to hurt you and I will do anything to show you that I love you so much baby, please let me be your woman again!" She murmured now in tears.

"Shh Sanny don't cry I know you love me and I love you too, I want you to be mine again aswell but you know we can't just start where we left off and be engaged again!"

She pulled away and got off the bed and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. I frown hating that were already fighting. I get out of bed and walked to the door and open it and saw Santana sitting on the ground sobbing. I straddle her lap and place my hands on her her face.

"Shh baby I hate hurting this badly too! We have three weeks together and when you start school then we will have more time together!" She shook her head no.

"I-I-I do-don-don't want to ev-ever leave you again! please just take me back already so I can be yours forever!" She sobbed breaking my heart more.

"I can't just take you back Santana, you cheated on me and yelled at me for helping you! I don't need this right now, Sanny please understand that I can't just take you back because it wouldn't be right!" I moved away and left the bathroom.

"DON'T MAKE ME SUFFER RACHEL FUCKING BERRY! I'M TIRED OF YOUR DAMN BROADWAY HIGHMAINTENANCE ASS ALWAYS THINKING IT'S YOUR WAY OR IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, MAYBE THAT'S WHY I BROKE UP WITH YOU AND CHEATED ON YOU IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE!" I froze hearing that and broke down crying.

I couldn't breathe just hearing her say that, god did she even love me at all, what's wrong with me that people keep trying to hurt me so badly. I had to leave this room. I take off my tank top and put a another tank top, I change into some running shorts and put my hair into a messy pony tail. I walk out of the room and walked out my house and started my morning job ignoring the hurtful words in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>With Santana.<strong>

What was I doing? She thought after saying those things about her baby that she loved! She needed to stop this whole thing because she was hurting herself and Rachel at the same! She knew Rachel was crying and she didn't blame her for that. She walked out of the bathroom not bothering to wipe her face. She saw that she was alone! She walked out of the room hoping _her_ Rachel was in the kitchen or the living room but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"God I'm so stupid!" She mumbled and walked around the house looking for her but she noticed that there was a music room in the house and walked into it and saw that it was pretty huge and it was totally a Rachel Barbra Berry music room. She saw the recording booth and smiles. She loved that Rachel was still into her music.

**Back with Rachel.**

Rachel Berry got back from her run wanting to take a shower and talk to Santana about what happened! She as going to her room when she heard movement coming from down the hallway and she walked to where it was coming from and she saw her ex girlfriend moving around the music room.

"Having fun in my Broadway highmaintenance ass music room?" Rachel commented in slight anger. Santana jumped hearing that voice and turned around seeing Rachel staring at her covered in sweat turning her on a little.

"Um I just wanted to see what you did in here! Can we talk please?" She mumbled looking down awkwardly. Rachel glanced at her before sighing.

"Let me take a shower then you can and then we can go out for breakfast before I have to pick my daughter from Verona's place but for now I think it's best that you sleep in the guest room on the first door on the right!" Santana nods sadly.

Rachel left after that and took a shower in her and Santana grabbed her back and walked into the room she was now staying in and took her shower in her own bathroom.

**With Santana and Rachel out to breakfast.**

Rachel didn't say anything the whole ride to the restaurant but she kept glancing San as she looked out the window or stared at her hands! Rach knew it was time for them both to have a serious talk about what's going to happen with their relationship because they can't keep going from being lovey dovey with each other to fighting with each other.

"So do you know what your going to get?" San asked taking ahold of Rach's hand and Rachel wanted to pull back but she also liked her hand in hers.

"I'm not sure but it's going to be Vegan friendly!" She answered before looking at her menu. Santana frowns and pulled her hand back looking right her.

"Can we please stop acting like we can't stand each other, I'm sorry for saying that to you!" She whispered wanting the woman she couldn't live without to forgive her.

"I hate being this way but you keep wanting to hurt me Sanny, I have never hurt you this badly and you keep doing it, I told you the truth about not taking you back right away but I was going to give you the time to make it up to me, I'm sorry that I'm so demanding when it comes to life but you knew this about me when we started dating!"

They both stared at each other sadly before ordering what they wanted and the waiter left them be.

"If I could turn back time and changed what happened so we wouldn't have to be were we are right now, I would because I hate seeing you in pain and it kills me inside!"

She nods taking a sip of her drink watching the love of her life do the same! Santana Lopez wasn't like any woman she has been with and she liked that but she also hated that she could be a straight up bitch sometimes and she didn't care who she put down but when it comes to loving her, Rachel was scared of falling in with her again!.

"I'm scared!" Santana glanced at her unsure what to say because when it comes to being in love with Rachel Berry it scared the shit out of her aswell and Rachel was the most demanding, highmaintenance, strong driven, didn't take shit from anybody and called people on their own shit but stunningly attractive full of life woman she has ever met and she was in love with her. Rachel and Santana were both scared of getting rejected by each other and it made them want each other much more.

"So am I baby, so am I and starting tomorrow I am going to do anything you want to do!" She stated taking her hand! Rach looked at her for a second before breaking out into a huge smile that made Santana smile herself.

"Let's enjoy our breakfast and then we can worry about what today is going to be life for us!" Santana nods as their food comes and they talk eating while talking to each other.

**Find out what happens next.**


	23. Chapter 23 Day 3

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel and Santana.<strong>

After their fight the day before, San and Rach have been talking to each other about their relationship and how they want to fix it! trying to work out what they once had and what went wrong and how to fix it!. Tarryn is loving Santana being in the house and Santana loved being around Tarryn aswell. E news and Just Jared have noticed that they have been spending a lot of time together and are calling them the rumored on again couple.

"Sanny?" Santana glanced over looking into Rachel's piercing brown eyes as they both did a yoga class together! She nods her head smiling trying to hold her pose.

"I'm having a great time with you, I loved our beach date after our fight yesterday, it was amazing and I loved holding your hand again!"

"I'm glad you had a great time, it was amazing to me aswell!" Rachel grins listening to the teacher again. Santana wanted to hold Rachel's waist the whole time but they were in public and she didn't know how Rachel felt about being that affectionate with her in public just yet!

"Oh I loved our park date with Tarryn aswell this morning, thank you for being so good with her, she really loves you San!"

Rachel says before standing up and bends down doing another yoga pose. Santana grins at her before doing the same pose as Rachel.

"I love that little girl aswell and I would do anything for both of you, your my girls and don't forget it!" Rachel blushes then looks down.

"Oh my god how do you stay in this pose for very long every time you do yoga?" Santana whined as her back starting hurting. Rachel giggles and helped her leave the pose.

"Aww my poor Sanny isn't fit as she use to be huh, don't worry Sanny bear I will rub your back when we get home!" She teased laughing as San pouted!.

"That's not funny Berry, I really do hurt in my back and your trying to make me feel worse!" She pouted leaving the group before the class ended.

Rachel walks out after her and looked for San and spotted her walking out of the gym. She sighs running after her and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"San stop, I'm sorry for making fun of you but I really will rub your back if you let me!" She frowns seeing how upset she looks.

Santana just dropped her hand walking out and goes to the car not in the mood to talk.

Rachel signs her and Santana out saying good bye then walks out going to her car and gets in but doesn't start it because she's confused! She was only joking in the gym.

"Baby stop ignoring me, I'm really am sorry!" She said softly as sat in the car not moving. Rachel saw the sad look on her face!

"Sanny I was only joking, what's wrong with you?" She asked with concern.

"My dad called asking if I was still going to his birthday bash tomorrow!"Rach knew they were taking it slow but she didn't want her to go alone.

"Then me and Tarryn will go with you sweetie!" She shook her head no making Rachel raise an eyebrow!.

"Why not baby, I told you that I wanted to take us slow but that doesn't mean I don't want to be by your side when your having family problems!" She looks at her annoyed.

"Just don't bother Rachel, I don't want to deal with my dad anyway,can we just go I don't want to talk about this now!" Rachel sighs nodding and starts the car and drives to her house wanting to talk to San about this more.

* * *

><p>Santana walked into her room feeling dirty and tired. She ignored Rachel the whole ride home because she thought about what her dad said to her.<p>

_"Don't you bring Rachel Berry to my party unless you two are full term back together, I mean it Santana!"_ She sighs closing the door behind her and walked into the bathroom stripping down to her clothes. She turned the water on and got in letting the warm water hit her burning back. Her head started hurting badly but she focused on finishing up her shower. When she finished she wrapped the towel around her and walked into her room and felt her head hurting again.

"RACHEL COME HERE!" She yelled feeling herself breathing way to hard. Rachel rushed into the room and saw her looking way to pale.

"Sanny maybe we should take you to the doctors!" She just nods before putting on her bra and underwear and some skinny jeans with a tank top and a hoodie. She just puts her hair into a messy pony tail and Rachel grabs her hand and they to the doctors. Rachel took Tarryn with her.

**An Hour later.**

Santana woke up after coming back from the doctors and she ended getting the flu. Rachel made her some soup and told her to get som rest.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" She turns her head and saw Rachel staring at her sitting on a chair that was close to the bed looking concern.

"Where am I?" She asked softly! Rachel stares at her and placed Tarryn on the other side of the bed telling Santana not to move.

"Your in my bed now sweetie, Finn and Leah came over to check on you since they were in town and Finn brought you into my room since you were in the living room."

She nods feeling really remebers that her dad's party is tomorrow and she has to be in Lima Ohio. She really didn't want to go without Rachel.

"I have my dad's party tomorrow!" She said wanting to throw up. Rachel walked climbed into the bed and caressed her forehead.

"I know sweetie and I called your father telling him that you simply can't make it because of the flu you have! He was surprised to hear from me and asked if we were back together and I told him that we were working on our relationship! He told me that we misses us together and to work it out fast but I told him that it took times, he said to get better and he understands that you can't make and there will be more birthdays!" Santana just stared at her not believing she can do that in one breath.

"Thank you baby, you always know how to make me feel better about myself, I was stressing out about this whole thing!" She frowns hating that she was stressing.

"Shh Sanny bear Rachie is going to take care of her sick baby!" She says softly kissing her forehead. Santana felt herself falling back to sleep and she need.

Rachel stared at her wanting to kiss her and make her feel better but she was just going to do the second one because she didn't want to get sick herself. Tarryn was laying in her crib taking a nap.

**After Santana's nap.**

Santana walked out of the bathroom after puking for the 4th time that night, she walked out of Rachel's room and walked into the living room and saw Rachel sitting on the couch wearing glasses while reading a book, her hair was in a messy pony tail and she has on a gray t shirt with a pair of black shorts.

"San what are you doing out of bed, you should be sleeping!" She shook her head and got on the couch! Rachel told her to move closer and she does as she's told.

Santana loved being her sort of woman's arms and couldn't wait until she was better so she could kiss Rach more then once.

"Thank you for taking care of me!" She grins kissing her forehead once again then they watch a movie together.

Rachel falls a sleep during the middle and Santana looked at her with a soft smile.

"She always looks cute when she's asleeping with me, god I need to get better soon because I wants my Berry loving, she just needs to trust me again!" She thought turning the movie off and put a cover over her then leaves going back to Rachel's room wanting to be close to her and hugs her pillow before falling a sleep.

**At 2:20 in the morning.**

Rachel woke herself up and noticed that Santana wasn't with her anymore. She took off her reading glasses and walked into her room and smiles seeing her sick girl laying in her bed! She puts her glasses on the dresser and got into the bed placing her hand on San's waist pulling her close.

"Good night baby love you, get better soon because we have alot more days before you leave to get it our love whole again!" She mumbled closing her eyes.

Santana opens her eyes smiling and closed her eyes again letting the darkness take over. Santana and Rachel both slept great that night with smiles on their faces.

**Find out what happens next.**


	24. Chapter 24 Day 7 And Back Together

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I've been taking care of my sick baby for two days now and I've missed this much! I was feeding Tarryn when I heard footsteps and I looked to see a very tired looking San staring at me like she was just crying. "Hey sweetie are you alright?" I asked hoping nothing else was going on besides the flu.

"Yes I just hate throwing up and I just cried about it, I'm fine and hey little one, I'm going to get something to drink then head back to bed!" I nod worried about her.

"Mommy Tana otay?" I looked at my little girl nodding and feed her more of her banana.

"Yes sweetie Tana is fine but a little sick!" Tarryn frowns making me smile."Why Tana sick?" I tell her that it happens with everybody and it will happen for her!

She just nods before chewing. "Do you want to watch your favorite show?" She squeals clapping her hands. I laugh picking her up from her high chair.

"You are the cutest thing ever!" She rests her head on my shoulder and I put her on the couch and turn her favorite show on.

"No don't move from that spot baby girl!" She nods before turning her head to the show. I go into the kitchen and see Santana leaning against the counter.

"How are you feeling Sanny?" She turns around pouting and I walk over to her feeling her head to see that she's still warm but not burning up.

"Aww poor baby, do you want me to put you on the other couch so your close to me and Tarryn?" She just nods moving into my arms.

"Don't worry baby I'm going to get you better!" She nods and looks at me sadly. I bring her over to the couch and she lays down. I get extra sheets and pillows and put the pillow behind her then I cover with her sheets. She thanks me before saying hi to Tarryn. Tarryn waves before going back to her show.

"Do you want me to bring your drink over?" She nods and I go get it for her. I hand it too her and she take a few sips before I put it on the coffee table.

"Mommy wov Tana?" We both heard Tarryn ask and we stare at her smiling. Yes I love Santana and I want to be in her life for a very long time.

"Yes sweetie mommy does love Tana and will be loving Tana for the rest of my life, do you want Tana around forever?" She nods before looking at the TV.

"You really want me around forever?" I heard Santana's sick voice and glance at her smiling softly. I nod placing my hand on her arm that wasn't covered.

"Yes I want you around for the rest of my life Sanny, you belong to me and I'm sorry if I'm being demanding but when I want something I fight strongly for it!"

Santana looks at me not saying anything then smiles before closing her eyes for awhile. I know she knows I'm telling the truth.

**Two Days Later.**

Santana is in the music room working on a song for Rachel after she got better with the help of her sort of woman these days. Rachel took Tarryn to visit a friend who was famous for the day and gave her time to enjoy her freedom alone. Santana didn't want her to leave but she thanked her because she knew it was time to get this song done.

The front door bell rings and Santana got up and answered it to see Quinn Fabray staring at her surprised.

"What the hell are you doing Quinn Fabray?" Santana demanded not pleased that one Quinn Fabray knew where Rachel lived and two that she was still in California.

"I was stopping by to see Rachel wanted to talk again since we hung out before your little cheating ass showed up!" Quinn replied feeling annoyed aswell.

"Well my woman isn't here right now, she's out with a friend with Tarryn!" She said wanting this bitch to leave already.

Quinn frowns hearing that she called Rachel her woman. Since when did she care about Rachel in that way, she was with Brittany who loved her back.

"Your back together?" Santana glanced at her raising an eyebrow wondering why she would care.

"Not yet but were getting close to that, I love Rachel so much but I made a mistake and people make mistakes!" Quinn just nods.

"Oh well do you mind if I come in so we both can talk about our friendship?" Santana let her in sighing. Quinn walks in and sits down.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Quinn looks at her ex best friend feeling unsure.

"I want to talk about wanting to make our friendship back!" Santana frowns hearing that and knew that they have been through alot in there life as friends.

"I never thought of you as my best friend would hurt me like you did, do you understand how I felt when told me that you took someone from me that I was struggling to fight for and love openly as a Lesbian to the whole world and you didn't care that I was hurting in side?" She looks down fighting her tears.

"I know I hurt you for saying what I told but I know that I shouldn't have told you that Rachel was a bad person, she's lovely and you two are perfect for each other, I'm leaving for New York tomorrow and I just wanted to tell you that my number is always going to be the same if you needed to talk to me!"

"I don't think I can ever forgive you for the comments you said while I was with Rachel but I give you a call when I want to but for now I think you should go!" She nods and walks out sighing and closed the door behind her. Santana walked into the music room and went to the guitar and started playing singing.

_You were my conscience so solid now you're like water We started drowning not like we'd sink any further But I let my heart go it's somewhere down at the bottom But I'll get a new one. come back for the hope that you've stolen._

__I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster, and eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive? But now that you're gone the world is ours.__

She hated this feeling but to see Quinn close to her made her want to scream. She keeps playing but harder.

_I'm only human I've got a skeleton in me But I'm not the villain despite what you're always preaching Call me a traitor I'm just collecting your victims They're getting stronger, I hear them calling, calling._

She keeps playing not hearing the front door open but if she did she wasn't listening. She was angry with Quinn and herself at the moment.

__I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster, and eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive? But now that you're gone the world is ours_._

Rachel and Tarryn walked in the house after visiting when she heard angry singing and she put Tarryn on the couch telling her to stay and walked to the music room.

_Well you found us strength and solutions but I liked the tension And not always knowing the answers when you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it._

Rachel stared at Sanny wondering what happened when she and Tarryn was gone, she sees angry tears falling down her face and she walked over to her worried for her.

__I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster, and eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive? But now that you're gone the world is ours.__

Santana looked at Rachel glad to see her and finished the last part of the song.

__I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster, and eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive? But now that you're gone the world is ours.__

She stopped playing and broke down sobbing making Rach take the guitar out of her hands and held her trying to calm her down.

"Sanny what happened?" She said softly calming her down and Santana looked up at her wanting to just kiss her without questions.

"Can I just kiss you?" She said softly that Rachel just nods. Santana pulled her onto her lap since she was sitting down and captured her lips with Rach's! Rachel immediately deepened the kiss wanting this aswell but she felt Santana almost sucking the life out of her! their mouths continue to explore each others until they were losing air.

"That was amazing but what's wrong baby?" Santana rests her head against hers never wanting to be far away from her.

"Quinn was here and it just brought me back to those days that I was with you and she said those hurtful things to you, I hated myself for messing up our chances of being married already, she just gets under my skin at times and I'm tired of dealing with her bullshit!" Rachel constantly struggles with telling Santana that she's over that.

"Baby Quinn Fabray means nothing to me and yes those were hurtful things but I got over them and stop beating yourself up for our breakup, were together now!"

Santana nods and looked at the music she was working on. "I wrote you a song, do you want to hear it?" Rachel nods watching her start the music. She looks at her and starts singing.

_I didn't know you'd change my world around When you came into my life I found That what I've been searchin' for for years Is standing right in front of me Friend you were to me Whenever you stayed up and talked to me Now it's so hard to believe That your here with me Oh._

Rachel stared at her wrapping her arm around her neck listening to her sing.

_You, Your that special one for me It's you (You) You have everything I need In you No one else can treat me like you Do do do do do That's why I'm here with you_

_Mmm Yeah yeah yeah._

Santana sings the next part looking at her lovingly.

_The special bond that we share Nothing else on this Earth compares It seems like the flower continues to grow (Grow) Blossom into something beautiful I reach out my hand to you (I reach out my hand to you) And hope one day you'll say I do (Say I do) Anything (Anything) Everything (Everything) Hope for your love Cause._

_You (Cause you) Your that special one for me (That special one for me, it's) It's you (It's you) You have everything I need (Have everyting I need) In you (In you, ohh) No one else can treat me like you (No one else could ever treat me like you do) Do do do do do (Like you do) That's why I'm here with you (Like you do, you)._

She gets tears in her eyes just listening to Santana sing her song for her. She kissed her cheek before listening again.

_Your that special one for me All I need is you All I need is you All I need is you All I need is you Hey yeah_.

She's getting close to finishing up the song. She laced her fingers through Rachel's.

_You (You) Your that special one for me (You and me yeah, you and me) It's you (We were mean't to be, whoa) You have everything I need (Have everything that I will ever need) In you (Oh) No one else can treat me like you (Oh, no one else can treat me like you do) Do do do do do (Your that special one, oh) That's why I'm here with you (Your that special one)._

She feels tears in her eyes looking right into her eyes singing her song.

_You Your that special one for me (Oh, me) It's you (It's you, Oh) You have everything I need (You have everything I will ever need, yeah) In you (Mmm hmm) No one else can treat me like you (I'll never find another who can do me like you do) Do do do do do (Like you do, like you do) That's why I'm here with you (Oh, that's why I'm here with you)_

She sings the last part looking right at her running her hands through her hair with a tearful smile.

_You you You you you You you you You you you (You, you, you) You you you You you you, You you You you you You you you You you you (You, you, you) You you you You you you._

She stops the music and Rachel looks right at her with tears coming down her face. "Did I do it wrong?" She shook her head and said no.

"No you did it right baby and I love you and thank you for the song, baby you are amazing and don't let Quinn get in your head!" Santana grins kissing her again.

"MOMMY?" Rachel and Santana start laughing and wipe each others tears and walk out holding hands. They see Tarryn sitting on the couch.

"What's up sweetie?" She points to her stomach and we both laugh at how cute she is. "Is our little baby hungry?" She nods pouting and Santana picks her up.

"How about we make you grilled cheese, does that sound good?" Santana asked carrying Tarryn into the kitchen.

"YES!" Tarryn squealed making both woman laugh. Rachel walked into the kitchen aswell and took her daughter from Santana as she started cooking.

"Hey baby girl how do you feel about Tana being in love with mommy and keeping her around?" She asked kissing her daughters forehead.

"Tana wov mommy too?" She nods saying that Santana loves her alot and wants to marry her someday.

"Tana gonna be mama to me?" Santana smiles at that thought of being Tarryn's mama aswell as being Rachel's wife.

"Yes Tana will be your mama someday!" She says okay to that and Rachel kisses her cheek saying that she loves her.

"Does this mean were back together?" Santana asked looking at both of them. Rachel looks at her smiling brightly and nods.

"Yes Santana Jazabelle Lopez will you be my girlfriend again?" Santana beams jumping up and down grinning and walks over to them and kisses Tarryn's cheek and kisses Rachel on the lips grinning. She laughs saying that she loves her before going back to cooking.

Rachel laughs at how cute her now on again girlfriend is and talked to her daughter. "I made the right choice!" Rachel thought.

**Find out what happens next and the songs are Monster by Paramore and You by Mya.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>With The Happy Couple.<strong>

It's been a week since Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry offically got back together! They do everything together and if they fight they talk out their feelings which they hardly ever did when they got together the first time. It makes their relationship stronger. Tarryn brought them closer together because she was full of life for a 1 year old and she needed the love with both of them. Rachel already loved her daughter deeply. Santana's heart nearly stopped at the sight of Tarryn Rose Berry, she saw her as the cutest baby in the world and that if she was still in love with Rachel Barbra Berry that she would try her hardest to make sure that both of them were safe in her life, she loved both of them deeply and couldn't live without them. Right now they are going to Santana's sister Catalina's concert. Rachel is standing in her girlfriends arms and Santana has her hands wrapped her waist as they whisper sweet nothings in each others ears while Tarryn is in Kurt's arms.

"GIVE IT UP FOR CATALINA LOPEZ!" The caller says making everybody scream and clap. Kurt and Mercedes smiles at the on again couple as they cheer for Catalina.

Catalina comes out looking hot in black jeans that are low cut so you can see her stomach. She has on a white and red v neck top that shows a little cleavage. She has on black heels. She stands in the stage waving at the crowd and the music starts making everybody cheers and starts dancing.

**_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah._**

Santana felt Rachel swaying against her and smiles loving this feeling of having her woman back in her life and her arms. She looked up at Santana to see her grinning down at her and she kisses her cheek saying that she loves her and Santana says it back before looking back at her sister do her thing.

**_Say what you want Do what you like But we both know the truth Can't change the facts, of you and I But you still do what you do  
>Keep tellin' them stories to her and your homies But that wouldn't make any sense yeah. <em>**

Catalina looked at everybody as they danced to the song and she glanced at her older sister as they cheered her on and she saw Santana and Rachel laughing so in love while dancing together and she was glad her sister was back with the one she loves.

_**If I'm just a friend If I'm just a friend Why do I know what you lips feel like If I'm just a friend If I'm just a friend Then my camera must be tellin' lies If I'm just a friend Then you must just be crazy baby If I'm just a friend Then you must just be crazy baby**. _

Catalina goes to one side of the stage grabbing a few hands singing through her heart and she dances with her backup dancers.

**_Every night lit up my life Texting my phone non-stop Wherever I go That's where you are Never apart too long  
>Keep tellin' them stories to her and your homies But that wouldn't make any sense, yeah. <em>**

Kurt grabbed his god daughters hand grinning as they dance together and Tarryn giggles clapping her hands moving her head side to side.

**_If I'm just a friend If I'm just a friend Why do I know what you lips feel like If I'm just a friend If I'm just a friend Then my camera must be tellin' lies If I'm just a friend Then you must just be crazy baby If I'm just a friend Then you must just be crazy baby._**

She walks around some more dancing with her back up dancers a little smiling at the crowd and did her thing earning some cheers, she heard people say that they loved her and that she was the best.

**_You act like I don't meet your standards I'm not good enough to stand beside you, beside you I wish the best of luck to your girlfriend Probably been lying all about her to, about her too._**

She starts ending the song grinning and dances landing her eyes on the on again couple who are now sharing a sweet kiss.

**_If I'm just a friend If I'm just a friend Why do I know what you lips feel like If I'm just a friend If I'm just a friend Then my camera must be tellin' lies If I'm just a friend Then you must just be crazy baby If I'm just a friend Then you must just be crazy baby._**

**_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah._**

They all cheer for her and Santana screams her name saying that she loves her and she chuckles saying that she loves her back. Rachel beams with joy.

She has met Catalina before and they got along great.

"HEY EVERYBODY HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?" The all cheer screaming and she laughs before she glances at Santana.

"MY OLDER SISTER AND HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY ARE HERE, SAY HI TO MY SISTER SANTANA LOPEZ!" She yelled into the mic and everybody starts screaming knowing all about Santana and Rachel's relationship.

Santana laughs waving at people and grins blowing her sister a kiss. Catalina grins and gets into place looking down and waits for the music to start.

**_I don't know why I dont trust, I go crazy when you hang with her, I need a straightjacket for my mouth, so my J E A L O U S feelings keep coming out, I might aswell wrap them up in a bow, all I'm doing is making him wanna go, I need you to help me calm my doubts, so my J E A L O U S feelings don't bring us down._**

She sings the main part dancing with her backup dancers.

**_I don't wanna be nag-naggin, don't wanna be drag-draggin you down, don't wanna be pull-pushin, look what I'm doin now. So I'm the girl, I'm the jealous girl, J E A L O U S, boy, I don't know how you got me acting like this._**

Santana wraps her arms around Rachel's waist swaying to the beat loving the song and she couldn't believe how good her sister was live.

**_How do I stop all these thoughts yeah that maybe our love ain't strong enough yea I need to get a grip on myself before i push you right into the arms of someone someone else (I dont wanna be no no) its like I wrap it in a bit a bow (all i'm doin is makin you wanna go oh) ohhh i need you to help me through my doubts So my J E A L O U S feelings dont bring us down._**

Rachel liked her girlfriend's sister and would buy her music. She saw Mercede and Kurt dancing with Tarryn in Kurt's arms.

**_I dont wanna be nag-naggin dont wanna be drag-draggin you down dont wanna be pull-pushin look what im doing now, so im the girl, im the jealous girl. J E A L O U S, boy i dont know how u got me acting like this._**

She goes to one side of the stage grabbing a few hands singing one part of the song slowly.

**_I dont wanna be nag-naggin ooh, no i dont wanna be drag-draggin you down, im the girl, im the jealous girl. J E A L O U S, boy i dont know how u got me acting like this._**

She goes to the middle finishing up the song.

**_I dont wanna be nag-naggin dont wanna be drag-draggin you down dont wanna be pull-pushin look what im doing now, so im the girl, im the jealous girl. J E A L O U S, boy i dont know how u got me acting like this. (2x)._**

She finishes the song and everybody went crazy and she smiles waving at everybody.

"WHO WANTS TO HEAR A SONG FROM MY GOOD FRIEND RACHEL BERRY?" People cheered saying yes and Santana froze in shock not believing this was happening, This was the first time she was going to see Rachel sing live and she wanted her to do it but Rachel was saying no.

"I believe in you baby go on and sing with your heartout and I know you have a amazing voice, do it for me and Tarryn, do it for your daughter and future wife, please!"

She says lovingly making Rachel melt a little seeing Santana pouting and sighs.

"ARE YOU GOING TO SING OR NOT RACHEL?" Catalina says in the mic smiling at her friend and Rachel looked at everybody who was cheering her on and she walks to the stage as Santana grins with joy walking over to Kurt, and Mercedes and took Tarryn from him. Rachel gets on the stage and gets handed a mic as she hugs her.

"Are you ready Rachel?" Rachel nods as Catalina goes back stage giving her bestie some stage time and Rachel stares at the crowd waving at them.

"HEY EVERYBODY I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THE CONCERT BUT RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO SING TWO SONGS, ONE YOU ALREADY KNOW AND ONE THAT I HAVEN'T PUT OUT YET AND YOU ARE THE FIRST ONES TO HEAR IT, ENJOY!" They all cheer and Santana smiles at Rachel as she looks at the band and they nod as she looks back and the music starts.

She looks at everybody and starts singing into the mic swaying to the beat.

_Loving you Isn't the right thing to do How can I ever change things That I feel If I could Maybe I'd give you my world How can I When you won't take it from me._

She grins dancing to the beat and looked right Santana who was dancing to the beat holding Tarryns hands pointing to her.

_You can go your own way You can call it Another lonely day You can go your own way Go your own way_  
><em>Tell me why Everything turned around Packing up Shacking up is all you wanna do If I could Baby I'd give you my world Open up Everything's waiting for you ohh.<em>

She goes to one side of the stage and grabbed a few hands before sing the main the part of the song.

_You can go your own way Go your own way you an call it Another lonely day You can go your own way Go your own day._

The band just plays making her just dance to the beat and everybody just cheers for her. She claps her hands making everybody do it.

_Hey,You can go your own way Go your own way you can call it Another lonely day (Another lonely day) You can go your own way go your own way you an call it Another lonely day._

She goes to the middle stage putting her hands up singing and Santana felt so proud to be Rachel's girlfriend.

_"Ohhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _She dances to the beat as they band plays for a few minutes.

_"Ohhhhh you can go your own way, you can go, you can go, ohhhhhhh you can call it Another lonely day._

She goes back to the middle and finishes the last part looking right at them.

_You can go your own way go your own way._

They cheer for her and she laughs a little before the soft music starts and she looks right at Santana singing.

_What have I done? I wish I could run away from this ship going under. Just trying to help, hurt everyone else Now I Feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders!_

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough? And all that you touch tumbles down! Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow! But how many times will it take Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_To Get it Right._

Santana stood there listening to her girlfriend do a song she has never heard before and felt tears forming in her eyes.

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken? Cause I can't go back and undo this I just have to stay and face my mistakes, But if I get stronger and wiser... I'll get through this!_

Santana and Kurt looked at each other shocked listening to the words and look back at Rachel as she sings.

_ What can you do when you're good isn't good enough? And all that you touch tumbles down! Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow! But how many times will it take But how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

Rachel starts getting into closing her eyes a few times.

_So I'll throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air, And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair! Yeah, I'll send out a wish, Yeah, I'll send up a prayer, And then finally someone will see how much I care!..._

She holds care making everybody cheer for her shocked then she finishes up the song.

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough? And all that you touch tumbles down! Oh, my best intentions keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow! But how many times will it take,ohhh how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

She finishes the last note slowly looking right at everybody.

_To Get it Right._

She finished looking at everybody wiping her tears a little as everybody went crazy clapping for her.

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY!" She got off the stage greeting some of her fans who said that she was amazing and she grins at them hugging a few of them! Santana stared at Rachel as she greeted her fans and felt a little jealous of the people around her woman trying to get her attention but knows that she comes to her home to her at night!.

Rachel finally got to the people she really wanted to be around not that she didn't love her fans! she just wanted to be with San and Tarryn! Santana handed Tarryn back to Kurt as Rachel ran into her arms and hugged her.

"That was great baby, you were amazing up there and I want to talk to you about that song later!" Santana whispered into her ear making Rachel frown pulling away.

"Not now Sanny, I don't want to talk about that song for awhile!" She says sternly before turning back to the stage. Santana frowned raising an eyebrow at the thought of something going on with Rachel. She dropped the thought for now and held her close as they listened to Catalina do her thing.

**After the concert with Santana and Rachel.**

They put Tarryn to bed an hour ago and it was 10:30 at night and they both changed into comfortable clothes. Santana was now sleeping Rachel's room since they got back together. Rachel didn't want to talk about her song Get It Right because she didn't want to think about that time she wrote it. She took a sip of her glass of wine and curled up on the couch as Santana sat with her drinking her own wine.

"So that was great concert huh?" Santana said awkwardly looking at the frown on Rachel's face. She knew she was thinking of something and she didn't like it.

"Baby?" Rachel ignored her still lost in thought. Santana placed her glass down on the coffee table moving closer to her woman who looked lost!.

"Rae listen we don't have to talk about your song now, when your ready we will talk about it! please just talk to me so I don't have to worry that I did something wrong!"

Rachel snapped her head up to her and sighs. "Thank you for not pushing me to talk about it!" She nods sitting closer to her putting her glass down.

"I don't want to push you for anything that you don't feel is right to you, were in a committed relationship now and I'm working talking skills when it comes to us !" She nods.

"I just think that talking about the song right now is going to bring out these words and feeling that I'm not ready for!" She replied softly looking down.

"Alright honey, I promise that I won't pressure you into talking about it or anything but when your ready, just tell me and I will listen!" Rachel nods smiling at her.

Santana placed Rachel's glass on the table and holds her close. "I love you baby!" Santana says softly pecking her lips lovingly. Rachel returns the kiss feeling herself lost into the lips that she just loves so much. They both open their mouth a little more immediately exploring each others mouth wanting to be close. Rachel could hear the whimpers and moans from her girlfriends lips on hers and she straddled her waist moaning softly as they made out more.

Rachel wasn't ready to make love to Santana just yet since they have been back together for a week. She loved doing this but she needed to stop before it got too far.

She started pulling back slowly making Santana frown not liking that she was trying to stop it before it even got started. She placed her hands on Rachel's waist so she wouldn't back. Rachel knew what she was doing and didn't like it. She groans pulling away glaring at her.

"It's not happening Santana Jazabelle Lopez,I'm not ready to sleep with you like that and you said that you wouldn't pressure me for anything!" She says sternly.

"I-I'm sorry Rasberry,I just got so into being this close to you again I forgot that you still have to trust me again, please believe me baby." She pleased staring at her sadly.

Rachel sighs grabbing her hand and kisses it. Santana's eyes get lost in her girlriends and they both just share a strong stare before Rachel breaks it.

"I believe you honey but remeber we _just_ got back together a week again and I'm not ready for that kind of relationship again after what happened!" Santana sighs nodding.

"Okay but right now I'm getting tired and we have a big day of head of us, we have the premiere tomorrow night, we have to the photoshoot with you and Tarryn in the morning for People Magazine,we have a little date in the afternoon, you have a doctor's apointment before our date, we got alot to do and I need to get my cuddle on!" Rachel laughs before drinking her wine while Santana drinks and they both put their glasses in the sink before going to their room to get some sleep.

**The next day with Rachel and Tarryn at their photoshoot.**

Rachel Berry was doing in morning photoshoot with her daughter at the park in West Hollywood! She was wearing jean high waist shorts with a white top, her hair is down in soft curls, her makeup is just right. She is smiling for the camera as she poses on the grass, Tarryn is wearing a white t shirt with a jean cute skirt for her age. Her hair is in cute pig tails.

"Alright Rachel I want you to hold Tarryn close and smile at her as she looks away smiling!" She nods doing at she told and poses watching her daughter look away from her with a huge smile on her face. Santana spent the day with Kurt and Mercedes while they have their photo shoot.

Tarryn turns to her mommy and runs to her as Rachel picks her up kissing her cheek with a loving smile laughing as they shoot the picture,.

"That's great you two, Tarryn kiss your mommy's cheek alright?" Tarryn kisses Rachel's cheek before giggling in her cute laugh.

They shoot more then it was over! Rachel picked her daughter up and kisses her cheeks. "You were good baby girl!" She claps her hands.

They put on their normal clothes and Rachel does her interview with Tarryn on her lap then it's time to go. Rachel said goodbye and put Tarryn in her carseat then got in the car and drove off to her house where she knew Santana, Kurt and Mercedes was.

**At The Berry House.**

"How was the photoshoot baby?" Santana asked as Rachel sat in her arms on the couch while Kurt and Mercedes fussed over how cute Tarryn was and how they wanted to keep her forever.

"Hey that baby belongs to me and Rachel, she's your god daughter guys, remeber that before I ends you!" Santana says playfully but sternly.

All three of them roll their eyes at her comment but Rachel placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Shh let them spend time with her!" She whispers before pointing to her lips and San grins leaning in and kisses her sweetly.

Kurt and Mercedes smiles at the happy couple. They knew that they would last forever this time around. Tarryn at her mom and Tana and grins.

"Mommy kiss Tana because they wove each other?" She asked her god parents. They smile nodding and Santana and Rachel pull back smiling lovingly at each other.

They talk for awhile before they get ready to go to the the premiere of FX's _American Horror Story_ at ArcLight Cinema. They get ready and look at each other.

Verona and Trent were watching Tarryn since she was too young to go to this type of movie.

**At The Premiere.**

Rachel is wearing a short mid thigh dark blue an _Asos_ dress that showed off her long legs with _Brian Atwood_ heels, her hair is pulled back into a low pony tail and her bangs were in her face. She had a _Kotur_ bag. She accessorized with _Amrapali_ earrings, and rings by _M.C.L._ and _Le Vian_. Santana looked amazing wearing an _Intellexual Property_ dress.,

"Are you ready to go in there sweetie?" Rachel whispered after she was done posing for pictures. Santana nods lacing her fingers through Rachel's and they both walk in ignoring the questions if there back together or not. Yeah there was pictures of them kissing and holding hands, there were pictures of them out together with Tarryn but they haven't confirmed to anybody if they are back together. They think it's best that they keep it quiet this time around in their relationship.

They walk in and take their seats. They get talk to Mercedes and Kurt for awhile then the movie starts and in an hour into it both Rachel and Santana were holding hands tightly looking away from the screen. They couldn't handle the rest of it anymore and left early saying that they would call there friends the next day or whenever. They get into the limo and start driving home.

**In The limo.**

Santana placed her hand on her girlfriend's bare leg and smiles at her lovingly. "That was a great movie until it got too scary for me!" Rachel looked at her nodding.

"It was and I don't like scary movies, why did you talk me into going to this?" She says pouting making Santana chuckle moving closer to her.

"Because I thought it would be fun for us to hold each other when the other one gets scared, we did that and it brought back old times!" Rachel smirks pecking her lips.

"How did I get so lucky in finding you at the perfect time?" She says softly kissing her nose! Santana closes her eyes and leans into her holding her close.

"We picked each other out with our eyes, we fell in love on our second date and we dated each other then we took our break from each other! were finally in the right place we need to be at and I want to cherish our lives together!" She murmured making Rachel smile kissing her forehead.

"I love you Sanny bear, I love you so much baby that it scares me sometimes but I love every moment of this kind of love with you!" She heard Rachel and grins looking right at her with so much love in her eyes.

"I love you too baby and I feel the same way, this is our time to get things right and I promise that were going to last!" They just hold each other with their eyes closed.

"This is the best day of my life!" They both thought as they held each other until they get dropped off.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were, Just A Friend and Jealous by Jasmine V and Go Your Own Way and Get It Right from Glee.**


	26. Chapter 26 Part 1

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>With Santana and Rachel.<strong>

Santana kept her hands firmly on Rachel's waist as they watched a movie together at 9:30 at night. Tarryn was already sleeping since she didn't take a nap during the day. They were watching West Side Story. Rachel had her eyes glued to the TV. Santana frowns looking at her girlfriend knowing that pretty soon she was leaving.

"Your missing the best parts of the movie honey, what's wrong?" Rachel said with concern in her voice.

"I don't want to leave in two days." She responded looking away from Rachel. Rachel placed herself in Santana's arms and rest her head agains Santana's.

"I know you don't baby but when you move here, we can be the family were wanted to be." Santana smiled liking the sound of them becoming a family.

"I love you and Tarryn so much that I do want to be her mom and mama just like your her mother and mommy." Rachel nods smiling at her sadly.

"Are you ready to take on the role being her mom and mama Jaza?" Santana nods wanting to be Tarryn's mama so badly. Rachel got off her lap and walked into her room getting something then walked back out with a bright smile on her. "This is for you." Santana took the folded paper from Rachel and opened it not believing what she was seeing.

**Name: Tarryn Rose Berry**

**Eye Color: Green.**

**Hair Color. Brunette.**

**Date Of Birth: March 10. 2011. Time of Birth: 1:33 AM**

**Mother: Rachel Barbra Berry.**

**Mom. Santana Jazabelle Lopez.**

She saw that Rachel's signature was on the birth certificate and she saw that her signature was also on there aswell.

"Wait was this this the paper you made me sign last week when I was too tired to actually look at it?" Santana asked giving her a look.

"Yup I thought this could be a great going away present before you come back, are you mad?" Santana looked back at it and shook her head.

"No I'm not mad at all, I can't believe Tarryn is actually my daughter! do you know how happy this makes me?" Rachel hopes it makes her really happy.

"Why don't you tell me how you are Sanny." Santana puts the paper down and crashed her lips on Rachel's.

Rachel moans loudly in Santana's mouth before closing her eyes deepening the kiss. Santana grabbed ahold of Rachel's waist and pulled her onto her lap firmly grabbing her ass making Rachel squeal slightly as they keep making out. Santana loved this but she knew that Rachel wasn't ready for that.

San pulls back slowly hearing her girlfriend whimpering. "Why did you stop?" Rachel pouted. Santana chuckles.

"Because I know your not ready for that kind of relationship yet and I want to respect your wishes honey." Rachel sighs pulling away.

"I guess but I really wanted to get our mack on but whatever, I'm going to take a cold shower." Rachel got up and walked to her room closing the door.

Santana looked back at Tarryn's birth certifcate a few times and puts it in Rachel's office room then goes to Tarryn's room to see her sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"Well Tarryn Rose Berry, your mother/mommy tricked me into something so big while I was half asleep! Tarryn baby I'm your mom/mama now offically and I love it, it's insane how much you look like Rachel even if you didn't come out of her stomach, I love your mother very much and I still hate that I hurt her."

Santana mumbled looking down at the sleeping child. She felt hands wrap arm her waist.

"I love your mama very much Tarryn and she needs to stop worrying about hurting me, I'm a woman that's 25 years old." Rachel murmured again Santana's neck.

Santana turns her head to see Rachel only wearing a towel. "Why are you doing that to me?" Santana whispered licking her lips.

"Why don't you come to my room and I will show you why." She answered with a raspy voice making Santana fill chills going down her spine.

Santana felt Rachel grab her hand and pull out of their daughter's room and into Rachel's room. Santana saw the sexy smirk on her face locked the door after they walked in.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched her girlfriend as she slept next to her naked in only a sheet the next morning, she smiled thinking about the night before when they made love to each other since they got back together. She got up from her bed naked and rushed into the bathroom. She used the bathroom then took a shower. She wrapped herself in her towel and walked out smiling seeing Santana still sleeping. She put on clean underwear and bra then put on some skinny jeans and a gray v neck top. She dried her hair and put it in a messy pony tail. She did her makeup then walked out of the room and checked on Tarryn who was now wide awake.<p>

"Hey baby girl did you sleep good for mommy and Tana?" Tarryn nods yawning and Rachel takes her out of crib.

"Mommy Tana sleepy?" Rachel nods telling her Tana is very sleepy and they go to Tarryn's changing table and change her for the day.

The door bell rings and Rachel calls Santana. "WHAT RACHEL I'M SLEEPING?" She yells back that she's changing Tarryn and the door bell rang.

Santana sighs hating that she smells like sex and put on one of Rachel's shirts and some shorts. She fixed her hair and rushed out of the room and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked shocked yet angry. "I came to see my daughter is that a crime?" Santana glared at the woman.

"Shelby she really doesn't want to see you,so why don't you leave." Shelby glanced at Santana's look and could smell the scent of sex on her.

"Last time I checked that you two were over, why are you here Santana Lopez?" Shelby asked getting annoyed.

"We got back together Shelby, were keeping our relationship not so public this time around!" Shelby nodded wondering if that was Santana's idea.

Just then they heard footsteps and both woman see Rachel walking up to them while holding Tarryn. Shelby smiled at Tarryn knowing it was her granddaughter.

"What are you doing here Shelby?" Rachel put Tarryn on the couch and told Santana to change and take a shower. Santana glanced at Shelby once again before leaving.

"I came to talk, can we talk please?" Rachel stared at her mother for a second before nodding letting her in and Rachel closes the door.

**Find out what happens next.**


	27. Chapter 27 Part 2

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>In Shelbys.<strong>

I pulled up to Rachel's house feeling nervous, I know she's a mom now to the cutest girl I've ever seen, I know her name is Tarryn Rose Berry! I also noticed that Rachel was seen out with that Santana girl a few times these past few weeks which bugged the hell out of me. I still can't get over the fact that my little Rachel was a Lesbain well who could blame her when I gave her and Verona to two only gay men like Hiram and Leroy.

I got out of the car and walked to the front door taking a deep breathe before rining the door bell. I really need to talk to my daughter since Verona won't talk to me. The door opens and I see Santana staring at me looking tired but annoyed. I can smell the scent of sex on this girl. god does she sleep with anybody she means.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked me looking angry while I take in her look of the day and I just want to yell at her her for converting my daughter into liking her.

"I came to see my daughter is that a crime?" I asked glancing at her from up to bottom, I swear if she's fucking some girl while in Rache's house I'm going to kill her.

"Shelby she really doesn't want to see you,so why don't you leave." Who is she to tell me what Rachel's once when she was seen out with another woman looking like she didn't have a care in the world that Rachel was hurting. Santana looked annoyed with me just staring at her.

"Last time I checked that you two were over, why are you here Santana Lopez?" I snapped at her wanting her to get the hint not to mess with me.

"We got back together Shelby, were keeping our relationship not so public this time around!" I wonder if that was hers or Rachel's idea.

Just then we heard footsteps and I glanced up to see Rachel walking up to us looking great while holding my new grandchild.

"What are you doing here Shelby?" Rachel asked not pleased to see me. I smile at Tarryn who looked away from me shyly. Rachel whispers in Santana's ear making her glare at me before leaving. Rachel puts Tarryn on the couch before looking at me waiting for me to talk.

"I came to talk, can we talk please?" She stared at me for a second before nodding and I walk in all the way looking around her nice home.

She closed the door and asked if I wanted anything. "No I'm fine, you have a nice home." She says thanks and we both sit down. Tarryn stared at me shyly.

"Mommy who this?" Tarryn sounded so cute when she talked. She looked like Rachel alot but the eyes were the thing that stood out.

Rachel picked up Tarryn and placed on her lap. "Tarryn Rose Berry this is mommy's mom, can you say hi?" Tarryn nodded. Rachel looked at me giving me a warning look.

"Hi." Tarryn said shyly making me smile. "Hi Tarryn you are the cutest thing I've ever seen." Tarryn giggles looking away. Rachel smiled.

"So do you want to tell why your really here?" Rachel said harshly making me sigh. I just want to be in both of my daughters lives.

"Rachel I know what I said to you and Verona was wrong and hurtful, I regret everyday saying that I didn't want you and your sister! I still hate myself for walking out of your lives and your dads called me giving me an ear ful about how I left both of you crying." She looked down at her daughter kissing her forehead.

"You claim to want to be in mine and Verona's life, but you don't know the first thing about being a parents let alone a mom to me or Verona, were not little girls anymore Shelby you have to realize that, Verona is married with a child on the way and I'm happy in love with the woman of my dreams with our daughter."

I stare at her shocked because I thought Tarryn was just Rachel's daughter. "Wait Santana's her mom too?" Rachel nods.

"Yes Shelby she is, me and Verona might have come from your body but it's alot more to being somebody's mother or a mom, we needed you to be there for us when we needed you but you cared about your silly little career or the fact that our dads had a contract with you! we got over that along time ago but to us you were only known as a _s__urrogate mother _to mine and Verona's dads, your only coming back into my life because you see how happy I am with my girlfriend who you hate."

I don't hate Santana I just don't understand what Rachel sees in her. Rachel's a very beautiful woman and she's deserves the best.

"I deserve that even the surrogate mother part but I gave birth to you and Verona so I bonded with you both, I wanted to keep you and it still hurts that when I got pictures of you two at every year event that you did I had tears in my eyes because I couldn't be there for you both." Rachel nods looking down.

Just then Santana walked out wearing black sweat pants with a light green tank top that showed off her flat tan stomach. Her jet black hair was in a high pony tail.

Rachel's eyes lit up when she saw Santana and I noticed that Santana beamed with joy taking Tarryn from Rachel's lap as she sat down next to my daughter.

Santana looked at me hard before kissing Rachel's lips which made me look away because I didn't want to see my daughter kissing some girl or woman.

"Just because your here, doesn't mean I want you around got it Shelby Corcoran?" Santana snapped at me getting in my face.

"Santana I believe that's up to Rachel not you and I don't understand what she sees in you since you look like a bitch." Santana glared at me hard.

"Don't swear in front of our daughter you coldhearted woman, you think you judge me before you get to know me? no you can't and I'm calling you out on it because your acting like one, why don't you keep your mouth shut about my relationship with Rachel and focus on what you have to say to her. She snapped at me before picking Tarryn out.

"Mama me hungry." Tarryn said placing her head on Santana's shoulder. "Alright baby girl were going to get some food in my little princessa's tummy."

I watch Santana and Tarryn walk into the kitchen talking and I can Tarryn giggling. Rachel cleared her throat.

"Look I know that I'm being harsh with the whole mother thing but you've shown me that you haven't changed, I want you to be apart of mine and Santana's daughter's life and I don't know how Verona feels about you being in her's and Trent's daughter or son's life but I'm willing to have you visit once awhile but I'm not letting you babysit Tarryn alone."

"I understand that Rachel and hopefully Santana will forgive me, I just want to be apart of your life and if Santana's apart of it I will just have to deal with it."

She nods looking very serious. "Good because I am a Lesbain Shelby and I'm going to be a Lesbian for the rest of my life and Santana loves me just as much as I love her, no relationship is perfect and I know you heard about me and Santana breaking up but we were taking it slow and not letting it get to public until were ready."

"Alright you are wonderful Rachel and I'm sorry that I haven't been the best person in your life but I want to start over and maybe be friends first."

She smiles at me and nods. "I would like that Shelby very much." I smile and get up hugging her and she hugs me back.

"Thank you for giving me another chance and I promise that I won't judge Santana or hurt you again, let's take it slow." She nods and I grab my purse and start to leave.

"I plan on marrying her someday Shelby when the time is right, were going to get married in New York City and there is nothing you can do about it." Santana said.

"I can't wait for that day to come, bye girls and bye Tarryn." I wave at them before leaving. Were off to a good start.

**Find out what happens next.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later.<strong>

Rachel Berry was working in her office working over her papers since she was teaching at a high school in LA and working on her next Album slowly but she just wanted spend time with her daughter while she was still young. It was almost summer and Santana was moving to LA soon. She was still in New York packing and finishing up her last few classes before she finished. Santana's Senior was coming up and Rachel was proud of her girlfriend.

"Mommy?" Rachel looked down to see her's and Santana's 1 year old daughter staring up at her smiling brightly showing off her green eye while wearing bright green tank dress wearing green flip flops while holding onto one of her story books.

"Do you want me to read you a story sweetheart?" Tarryn nods running over to her and Rachel picked her up smiling at how cute her daughter was. Rachel starts reading to her making Tarryn clap her hands.

When Rachel was done reading the book Tarryn stayed on her mommy's lap and watched her do her work. The front door opens of the house and Rachel stared at her daughter confused. Rachel held her daughter closer to her as they left the room and Rachel sighs in relief to see Santana staring at her brightly.

"Oh god you really scared me there for a minute, what on earth are doing here baby?" Rachel said walking over to her girlfriend pecking her lips before handing their daughter over to her.

"Well since I finished my last class of the year last week I thought why not move into my new place and I've been setting up my place since yesterday but I got bored so why not come see my daughter and my beautiful girlfriend, do you not want me here baby?" Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed her's and San's daughter's forehead then kissed her girlfriend's cheek. Santana laughs before looking at her daughter to see her now asleep in her arms.

"Why is our little angel alseep?" Rachel tells her that Tarryn is coming down with a cold and she was crying all night. Santana takes her from Rachel and felt her forehead.

"She's a little warm baby, why didn't you take her to the doctors?" Rachel told her that she did and the doctor told her that she needs to rest and she has ear infection." Santana felt bad for her baby girl.

Hahaha sorry guys but that was sneakpeak of what's to come in 2012. Oh look into my profile to see what Tarryn looks like.

**Find out what happens next.**


	29. Chapter 29 Sneak Peak

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later.<strong>

Rachel Berry was working in her office working over her papers since she was teaching at a high school in LA and working on her next Album slowly but she just wanted spend time with her daughter while she was still young. It was almost summer and Santana was moving to LA soon. She was still in New York packing and finishing up her last few classes before she finished. Santana's Senior was coming up and Rachel was proud of her girlfriend.

"Mommy?" Rachel looked down to see her's and Santana's 1 year old daughter staring up at her smiling brightly showing off her green eye while wearing her bright green tank dress wearing green flip flops while holding onto one of her story books.

"Do you want me to read you a story sweetheart?" Tarryn nods running over to her and Rachel picked her up smiling at how cute her daughter was. Rachel starts reading to her making Tarryn clap her hands.

When Rachel was done reading the book Tarryn stayed on her mommy's lap and watched her do her work. The front door opens of the house and Rachel stared at her daughter confused.

Rachel held her daughter closer to her as they left the room and Rachel sighs in relief to see Santana staring at her brightly.

"_Oh_ god you really scared me there for a minute, what on earth are doing here baby?" Rachel said walking over to her girlfriend pecking her lips before handing their daughter over to her.

"Well since I finished my last class of the year last week I thought why not move into my new place and I've been setting up my place since yesterday but I got bored so why not come see my daughter and my beautiful girlfriend, do you not want me here baby?" Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed her's and San's daughter's forehead then kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

Santana laughs before looking at her daughter to see her now asleep in her arms.

"Why is our little angel asleep?" Rachel tells her that Tarryn is coming down with a cold and she was crying all night. Santana takes her from Rachel and felt her forehead.

"She's a little warm baby, why didn't you take her to the doctors?" Rachel told her that she did and the doctor told her that she needs to rest and she has ear infection.

Santana felt bad for her baby girl but she knew that she was in good hands with Rachel. Santana walks into Tarryn's room and placed her into her crib so she could take the nap.

**With Rachel and Santana.**

Santana walked out of hers and Rachel's daughter room and saw Rachel that was in her office looking so serious and she smirked walks over to her wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Our little angel is taking a nap and I wants some time with my _lover_, take a break from those papers baby." Santana whispered against her ear.

"I can't Santana I need to finish putting them in order before my classes start in September and If I don't finish them I'll lose my place counting." Rachel whined. Santana smirks rubbing her shoulders.

"Baby your stressing out on some papers that doesn't need to be done until the school years starts! enjoy your woman who's missed you _so_ much." Santana cooed pressing her lips against her shoulder.

Rachel closed her eyes moaning feeling herself becoming wet just thinking about making love to her lover and hated how Santana turned her on so badly.

Santana knew she was turning her girlfriend on and moved away."I'm sorry baby I will let you finish with those papers." Santana said kissing her cheek then leaves.

**Sneak Peak Part 2**


	30. Chapter 30

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel and Santana.<strong>

Rachel sat at her desk after her girlfriend left her hot and bothered. She hated that Santana teased her like that but she did miss the comfort of being in Santana's arms and she did miss their making love time and she did see the outfit her lover was wearing and groans before putting her pen down and walked out of her office and jumps seeing Santana standing at the doorway smirking at her.

"Oh my, damn it Santana don't scare me like that." Santana chuckles saying sorry.

"Oh I love when you talk dirty to me baby, do it again." Santana joked smirking.

"That's not funny and as for that I'm not so turned on anymore." Rachel growled crossing her arms pouting.

Santana's eyes widen hearing that and wraps her arms around her sexy lover's waist and starts placing sweet kisses on her neck.

"Come on Rae bunny, I'm too sexy for you to _not_ be in the mood for my loving! come on baby lets go to your room." Rachel didn't move trying so hard to stay strong but she knows she's going to cave in.

Rachel stares at her before letting Santana take her hand and they go to Rachel's room and Santana locks the door behind her.

"I knew you would see things my way baby." Santana says walking over to her lover that was sitting on her bed and Santana joins her before capturing her lips and Rachel closed her eyes moaning into her lovers mouth. Rachel felt so turned on by her woman and had to make love to her so badly.

"Take me home baby." She whispers in a lustful voice against her lips. Santana smirks pulling away from her lips and told her to lift her arms and Rachel listens then Santana takes off her top and stared at her bare breasts loving this so much and starts sucking on them.

Rachel moaned trying not to be so loud as Santana takes off her bra then takes off her pants and panties. She was the only one naked and that bugged her but then Santana got naked aswell and they cuddled up to each other on the started to breathe harder seeing her girlfriend naked and doesn't know how long she can take being this close to her without doing anything.

"You want me to make love to you now baby?" Rachel nods whimpering then closed her eyes as Santana kisses her bare legs slowlt then her hands make their way in between Rachel's legs and she slowly starts rubbing her clit making her moan closing her eyes and Rachel starts squeezing her breasts as Santana kept on rubbing her and it felt so good to her lover.

"Oh baby don't stop, god that feels so good." Rachel whispers moaning while wanting Santana inside her so badly. Rachel stared at her baby squeezing her perky round breasts that Santana loved so much. She kept on rubbing her clit to the point where Rachel was moaning her name.

"Shh baby you have to be quiet." Santana whispered making Rachel nod pulling her close and she captured Santana's lips with her biting on her a little making Santana moan.

They pull back and they stare at each other with so much lust in their eyes and Santana gets in between her girlfriend's legs pressing her throbbing heat against Rachel's and they both grind against each's wetness moaning softly together and their hands roamed each others bodies feeling so turned on.

"Oh goddddd you feel so good against me." Santana moans as they kept on moving against each other getting so close to coming.

"Ohh babyyyyyyyy I'm going to come." Rachel moaned feeling herself getting so close.

"Then come with me baby." Santana whispers kissing her passionately as they moved together as they both come.

They slowly stop moving together and breathe hard against each other just holding onto each other.

"That was amazing." Rachel said breathing hard. Santana nods agreeing with her.

"It sure was Rae and I have something to give you." She says smiling lovingly at her. Rachel stares at her confused.

* * *

><p>Santana puts on her top and panties before walking over to her pants and gets out something then gets back into bed.<p>

"I made a huge mistake cheating on you Rachel Barbra Berry, I saw the heartbroken look on your face when I told you I was unfaithful to you when we were engaged! I promised that I would never hurt you and I broke it but I'm a changed woman that loves you so damn much."

Rachel stared at her listening to as she talks. She loved Santana Jazabelle Lopez very much and she was glad that they were back together.

"When I was with Nicole I still had you on my mind everyday and she knew that but I knew I hurt you so badly that our relationship couldn't be repaired so I stayed with Nicole until she noticed that I wasn't happy anymore with her so we broke up and I tried to find you at our old apartment but I was told that you moved out and moved to California. I focused on school while still in pain over being a bitch and asshole to you." Rachel placed her hand on her face.

"I thought about you everyday while we broken up too Sanny, I was hurting but I knew I had to move on like you did even if it hurts inside because I had to think about the life I had before you came into it! it was hard because my life was great but I wanted to feel love and with you I did and still do."

Santana nods feeling tears forming in her eyes and Rachel wiped them away worried about her.

"Are you alright?" Santana nods staring into her eyes then looked down hating herself for hurting her lover so badly.

"Yes I'm just scared." Rachel stared at her concerned wondering why she was scared.

"Baby talk to me please." Santana looked at her and shows her what she got out of her pocket and Rachel's eyes widen staring.

"Sanny." She starts talking but Santana cuts her off telling her to listen.

"Rae please listen to what I have to say to these two very special rings." Rachel just nods.

"I found them in your dresser when I stayed here the first time, I knew you still had those rings thinking that one day we could go back to being that much in love and I love you so much and we have a beautiful daughter together." Rachel nods smiling.

"These rings will always be our past engagement and are going to stay that way Rachel." Rachel was really confused now as Santana puts the rings on the dresser then went into her bag and got something else out before getting back into bed as her lover put on her own shirt and panties back on.

Santana opened the two tiny boxes staring into Rachel's loving eyes that were now filled with tears.

"Rachel I'm a new person then I was before and I can't see myself without you and Tarryn, so will you do the honors in being my wife?" Rachel stared at both engagement rings and saw how beautiful they were and how bigger they were.

"Are you sure this is what you really want baby?" Rachel asked hopefully. Santana took her engagment ring for Rachel out of the box and held it up.

"I had cold feet the first time baby but now I'm 100% sure that your the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with for a lifetime because I love you and can't live without you Rachel Barbra Berry." Rachel stared at her and took the engagement ring for Santana out of the box holding it up.

"I love you too so damn much Santana Lopez and I've always wanted to spend the rest of my life with the woman of the dreams and I found you and I thought our first engagement was going to be perfect until a few months later when our relationship was over and our engagement was over. I see you now and I see how much you've changed into this woman you are meant to be and that's the Santana I want to spend the rest of my life with,so will you do the honor of becoming my wife aswell Santana Jazabelle Lopez?" Santana nods feeling so great and in love as Rachel slips the ring on her finger.

"Are you going to answer my question now?" Santana asked hopefully. Rachel giggles wiping her tears and nods.

"Yes I would love to be your wife if you promise not to back out this time." Sanny says that she promises and Rachel sticks her hand out as Santana slips the ring on her finger and they both kiss each other passionately feeling so happy that they were at a new place in their relationship.

"I love you." Santana whispers against her lips. Rachel smiles pecking her lips.

"I love you too." Rachel whispers back before they kiss each other again then stare at their ring fingers smiling.

**Find out what happens next.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After taking showers and changing into comfortable clothes, having dinner together and getting Tarryn ready for bed. Santana called it a night and went into Rachel's room and went to sleep. Rachel was in the living room drinking a class of wine staring at her new engagement ring not believing she was engaged once again to Santana Lopez, the girl that once told her that she loved her so much and would never hurt her but did by cheating.<p>

She didn't want to sleep next to her fiancée tonight so she got pillows and covers from the room and sets up the couch because she needed to think about what she was really getting herself into. She got under her covers and kept staring at the ring for a few minutes before going to sleep.

**The Next Day.**

Santana woke up the next day seeing that she was alone in Rachel's bed. she got out of the bed and walked out of the room to see Rachel sleeping on the couch. She walked over to her and smiled at the ring sat perfectly on her finger but she was confused as to why she slept in the living room.

"Rach baby time to wake up." She shook her and Rachel stirs in her sleep wondering where she was for a second but sees that she's in the living room.

"Good morning sleepy head, why didn't you sleep next to me last night?" Rachel sits up and yawns before looking down.

"I needed time to think about what happened yesterday." Santana frowns slightly.

"Do you regret making love to me?" Rachel shook her head.

"No I don't regret ever making love to you Santana, I'm just not sure us being engaged is the right thing at the moment." Santana sits down next to her.

"Is this because I told you that I was scared? Rachel I promise that I'm no longer scared to spend the rest of my life with you." Rachel looks at her.

"How am I supposed to believe that Santana? you promised that you would never leave me but you did anyways." Santana looks down.

"I just need you to trust me on this one and if you can't then maybe we need to do couples therapy because I want us to work so badly." Rachel nods.

"I guess were doing couples therapy then because I'm not sure I can trust you being engaged without thinking your going to back out and become scared or even cheat again." Santana looks at her sadly.

"I hate that I hurt you baby and I just need you to understand that I'm in this for a life time and want us to get back to when you had faith in me to always love you and be faithful to you. I'm willing to do anything to make you forgive me again." Santana tells her sincerely.

Rachel tells her to come closer and Santana listens and they cuddle up to each other not saying a word.

**At The Park.**

They both wanted to spend time together as a family so they took Tarryn to the park. They were happy watching Tarryn playing with other little kids.

"She's great with kids huh?" Santana asked staring at her little girl play. Rachel nods smiling then looked at her girlfriend/fiancée and cleared her throat playing with her ring.

"So I think we need to talk about this whole therapy idea, I need to be 110% sure your up for this whole thing otherwise we can really talk about our relationship together just the two of us." Santana grabs Rachel's hand and sighs kissing it.

"I talked to my dad about this and I've talked to your sister and your dads about this and they want us to work on our relationship because they hated that we weren't together for those months! I love your family and they love me, I'm 200% sure that I want us to work because were mean't to be together." Rachel looks at Tarryn to see her running off and she let go of Santana's hand and runs after her.

Santana frowns seeing that Rachel's engagement ring fell off and picked it up hating that this was a sign that she wasn't sure anymore if she wanted to get married to her! She was going to try her hardest to make Rachel see that she's ready to get married to her.

**Find out what happens next.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santana was finally moved into her apartment in California so she can start school in the fall. It's summer and she wanted to spend time with her her new little family. Sure it upset her that Rachel didn't fully trust her and made a habit of taking her engagement ring off but she was keeping it on at times. Tomorrow was their first Therapy session. Santana couldnt wait to meet this therapist that Rachel set them up with to talk about their relationship and how they need to be in a better place. She did give her engagement ring back after it fell and Rachel took it and put it on but she still plays with it.<p>

**At The First Session.**

Tarryn was at her babysitters house for the day while they were doing this whole thing to help their relationship.

"Are you ready for this therapy session babe?" Santana asked holding onto her girlfriend/fiancée's hand as they waited their turn.

Rachel looks at her smiling slightly while nodding. Santana kisses her hand and Rachel grins tiredly.

"I don't want you regretting us ever getting back together Rachel because I love you and we work good together."

Rachel frowns hearing her say that.

"If we work so good together then you shouldn't have cheated on me, we could be happily married right now." Rachel tells her.

"How many times do I have to say sorry for cheating?" She coos pouting.

"You don't have to keep saying sorry for cheating but I don't want to keep feeling like your scared if we actually get married in the near future because you asked me to marry you the first time and you backed out and now you asked me again." She says seriously.

Santana was about to say something when a door opens making them both look up to see two people walking out.

"Hey ladies I'm Valerie Baker, are you ready to come in?" They both nod standing up holdintg hands and walk into the room and take a seat.

"So why are you two here today?" Valerie asked them getting ready to write some stuff down. Santana starts talking.

"Well last year we were together for 8th months and we got engaged to be married and I asked her and we were so happy! until we started fighting one night and I told her that I was cheating on her and broke off our relationship and our engagement but now were back together and engaged again." Santana tells Valerie.

"So Rachel what made you get back together with Santana and say yes to getting married to her again?" Rachel stares at Valerie.

"The fact that I'm still deeply in love with her that I wanted to be with her, we have a daughter together who is a year old and I agreed to being engaged again is because I want to be able to trust her again." Santana looks at her frowning.

"Santana why did you cheat in the first place?" Santana looked at Valerie.

"I was at my class when this girl named Nicole came over to me and we started talk for awhile and I think because we were the same age that it felt right but I knew that I was making a huge mistake cheating on the love of my life." Rachel hated the name Nicole.

"So you thought that because you two were the same age that it was alright to cheat on me? that's some bullshit and you know it."'

Rachel says pissed off and Santana jumps a little looking down.

"I wasn't thinking at the time, I was scared and she was there for me." Rachel scuffs shaking her head.

"Then maybe you should marry her." Santana looked at her shaking her head.

"I don't want to marry her, I want to marry you baby and you just have to trust me." Rachel moved her hand away.

"How can I when all I've heard from you is that I'm sorry and it won't happen again! you've called me a Broadway highmaintenance ass and told me that I was making you suffer! I've never been so disrespected in my life when it comes to my love life and you disrespected me so badly! I never thought about another woman or cheating while you went and did it." Santana sniffs wiping her tears.

"I know I made a mistake for doing all of that behind your back but I've changed and I only have eyes for you." Rachel looks at her.

"Did you have sex with her?" Santana looked at her surprised at the question.

"Why would you ask that question?" Rachel shruggs wanting to know.

"I want to know how far of cheating did you do behind my back while we were together at the time." Santana sighs.

"Yes we did have sex together." Rachel looked down now crying softly.

"Baby I'm so sorry for hurting you." Rachel looks up at her with tears coming down her face.

"Just don't call me that right now, I don't want to hear it, how long were you cheating on me?" Santana wiped her tears.

"Three weeks after I asked you to marry me." Rachel nods her head taking her engagement ring off playing it in the chair and grabs her purse and walks out and leaves not believing how stupid she was played.

Santana sat there sobbing staring at the engagement ring that was still placed on the chair.

Valerie stared at Santana and walked over to the chair and picked up the ring.

"I think that it's best that we have solo meeting for now because it hurts her still." Santana nods sniffling.

"Why don't you tell me from the beginning of when the cheating started." Santana didn't want to but she knew she had to.

**Find out what happens next.**


	33. Chapter 33 Part 1

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>After Rachel Left.<strong>

"Why don't you tell me from the beginning of when the cheating started." Valerie says still holding onto Rachel's engagement ring.

Santana didn't want to but she knew she had to in order to get Rachel's love back because she knows that just went down along with her trust.

"Well after I asked Rachel to marry, a few days later I met Nicole." She starts telling her.

**Flashback in Santana's POV.**

I couldn't believe I was getting married to the famous broadway start Rachel Barbra Berry. She's the love of my life and I can't wait until were happily married. I'm at the school library looking for a book for my Law class when I bump into somebody.

"Oh my bad." I said to the person and they say it's fine and I froze hearing it was a female voice and I look up to this pretty girl with light brown hair with hazel green eyes and tan skin. She was a little smaller then me but so was Rachel but she was a little taller then Rachel.

"Hi I'm Santana Lopez." I said sticking my hand out and she smiles shaking it.

"Nice to meet you I'm Nicole Garrett." I smile liking that name and we sit down after I find my book and we start talking.

"So Santana that's some rock on your finger, who is the lucky guy?" I chuckle shaking my head.

"Well the lucky girl is my girlfriend/fiancée Rachel Berry." Nicole stares at me shocked.

"Wait so your a Lesbian and engaged to Broadway star Rachel Barbra Berry?" I nod smiling at my ring and she smiles at me.

"She's one lucky woman to have you by herside, I hope I get invited to that fancy wedding." She says laughing slightly.

"I hardly know you and you want to be invited to mine and Rachel's wedding? are you a stalker or something?" I joked.

"No I just want to get to know you better and maybe talk you out of getting married to Rachel." I stare at her surprised/

"I'm kidding Santana, chill out." She tells me laughing but I can tell from her eyes that she wasn't kidding at all.

"So are you busy tonight?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"Great you should come back to my dorm and we can get to know each other more as friends." She writes her number down on my notebook.

"What about my girlfriend?" I asked as she gets up with her books.

"Tell her that you made a new friend and you want to hang out." She waves before walking off and I stare at the number knowing I should rip it out but Nicole seemed like she could be really fun. I knew my first mistake was saving her number in my phone but we were just friends right?

**End Of Flashback.**

I had to stop talking about the first time I met my big mistake ex girlfriend and Valerie hands me Rachel's ring and I take it putting it in my purse.

"I'm giving you homework Santana, you are to do two things tonight, one is to not call Rachel at all and second is to write down everything you were feeling those few weeks or months you were Nicole and when you come back we will talk about it." I stare at her nodding and we end the session for the day.

I walk out to my car since we didn't come together and I get in and drive off to my apartment ready to start my homework for the night.

**With Rachel.**

Rachel was sitting on her couch alone with tears falling down her cheeks after putting Tarryn down for her nap. She was heartbroken knowing that Santana was cheating on her a few days after they got engaged the first time. She wasn't so sure she could take that much heartbreak again.

"Who does that to the person your supposed to be in love with?" Rachel mumbled before breaking down harder and just cried for an hour or two.

**Find out what happens next.**


	34. Chapter 34 Part 2

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Santana's Apartment.<strong>

Santana held onto Rachel's ring but had to put it down and put it back in the box it once was and got to work on her homework for Valerie. She already had her dinner for the night. Now it was time to really focus on her homework and starts writing. While she's doing this she started thinking about the first time she kissed and had sex with Nicole while they were hanging out.

**Flashback in Santana's POV.**

Me and Nicole have been hanging out for three weeks now and I was started to get feelings for her and I knew she had feelings for me by the the way she held my hand or smiled at me like she just wanted to kiss me. I was hurting Rachel by cheating on her by wanting to kiss Nicole.

"Hey San why are you so quiet, were at a party, you should be having fun." Nicole tells me holding onto her beer.

"I shouldn't be here Nicole, I'm engaged to be married and here I am with you at a college party." I yelled through the music.

"God does Miss Berry have you on lock down or something? I thought you were tired of staying in all the time at your apartment?" I am but I shouldn't be spending less time with the love of my life.

"I am but she's still my girlfriend and I love her." I whispered in her ear and she scuffs rolling her eyes.

"Your 20 years old Santana, live a little and just have fun away from the mature relationship you have! be my girl and have fun tonight." She kisses my lips for the first time in her drunk state but it kind of felt good to feel her lips on mine. I somehow deepen the kiss and were making out in the middle of the party which leads to both us naked and breathing hard in her dorm room after a few hours of having sex.

I stared at Nicole as she sleeps next to me and I feel so dirty because it was nothing like making love to Rachel but it's too late to back out now.

"I'm sorry Rachel." I thought getting dressed and stared at Nicole one last time before putting on my shoes and walked out of the party and went to my car and drove to the apartment feeling so dirty.

**End of flashback.**

Santana was surprised at how much she wrote since she started thinking about the past and the cheating. She was a fool for hurting and disrespecting her girlfriend or now sort of girlfriend at the moment. She was tired of writing and goes to her bedroom and gets ready for bed so she can be ready for her session tomorrow with Valerie.

**The Next Day.**

Rachel was tired from the crying the night before but Tarryn wanted a mommy and mommy day but she had her solo session with Valerie today so she was bring her daughter along. She and Tarryn walked into the center and waited for their turn. The door opens.

"Mommy it's mama." Tarryn says tiredly and Rachel looked at Santana as she stood there and she couldn't talk to her right now.

"Are you ready for your session Rachel?" She nods and gets up putting Tarryn on her hip but Tarryn whines wanting Santana.

"Mama pwease?" Tarryn whines and Rachel stares at Santana.

"Can you wait out here with her while I'm in my session?" Santana smiles taking her daughter and nods sitting down in the chairs.

"Be good for mommy Tarryn." Rachel walks in with Valerie and they close the door and Santana sits there wishing she was in there.

**In Rachel's Session.**

Rachel sat down not saying anything then Valerie shows her the ring she left yesterday.

"I know your heartbroken hearing her say those things, but what did you feel when she told you about her sleeping with Nicole into the three weeks after you got engaged the first time of your relationship?" Rachel looks down for a second thinking then looked at Valerie.

"I felt like a fool because I had no idea this was going on while were together, yes I knew she made new friends at college but I had no idea she was going behind my back sleeping around with some college student! here is the love of my life, the girl that asked me to marry her in the park and sang me a song, cheats on me because she felt like it was right at the time, who does that to a person and then acts like it never happened and asks them to marry you again?"

Rachel says with tears falling down her face and Valerie writes something.

"You have a daughter together, what's going to happen now that you found this out?" Rachel sighs.

"We both very much love our daughter Tarryn very much and would do anything for her but I'm unsure." Valerie nods and holds up the ring.

"Would you wear this ring after this session or are you done with your whole relationship with Santana?" Valerie asked.

Rachel sat there staring at the ring unsure how to answer that question.

"At this moment I'm not saying that I'm done with the whole relationship but I can't put that ring back on." Valerie understands.

"How does your heart feel Rachel?" Rachel breaks down crying hating that question.

"Li-Like it's been stepped on 100 times then driven over by the one person I thought would _never_ hurt me." She replied.

**Find out what happens next.**


	35. Chapter 35 Part 3

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"How does your heart feel Rachel?" Rachel breaks down crying hating that question.<p>

"Li-Like it's been stepped on 100 times then driven over by the one person I thought would _never_ hurt me." She replied.

"I'm giving you homework okay?" Rachel nods.

"I want you to call Santana tomorrow during the day and tell her how you feel about this whole without her saying anything and I already told her this and she says that she's going to listen to everything you have to say! I need you to just poor out your feelings." Rachel was waiting for this day to come.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Valerie?" She asked just getting angry just thinking about seeing Santana in her house.

"I know it's going to be hard but I just want you to really tell her about everything you were feeling from the time you found out she cheated and everything up to now, she knows she's going to cry but she's just going to listen and after you got everything out then she will leave." Rachel nods.

"Next week I would like to see you both together for the session but other then that have a good rest of the week." Rachel shakes her hand and takes the ring from her putting it in her purse. and walks out closing the door behind her.

"How did your session go?" Santana asked holding a sleeping Tarryn on her hip.

"Please give me my daughter back so I can go home." Santana frowns hearing her say just her daughter when Tarryn's _their_ daughter.

"She's our daughter Rachel, don't forget that." Rachel glares at her taking a sleeping Tarryn from her arms.

"You don't think I know that but your really starting to make me regret it Santana, I'll call you tomorrow." Rachel walks out of the center.

Santana stood there with Rachel's worlds repeating in her head."Your really starting to make me regret it Santana." Santana sighs going home.

**The Next Night.**

Rachel held her phone in her hand trying to figure out if she's ready to call Santana. Her twin sister Verona was in town for a few days so she offered to take Tarryn to the hotel for the night so Rachel and Santana talk about their relationship.

Rachel sighs knowing she has to do her homework and goes to Santana's number and calls it.

"Hey Rachel." She heard Santana say on the other line.

"Um hi can you come over because I think it's time we talk just the two of us." She says waiting for Santana to say something.

"Alright I'll be right over." Santana says on the line before they hang out and Rachel sits down on her couch wearing comfortable clothes.

A few minutes later the door bell rings and Rachel gets up and walks to the door opening it seeing Santana standing there.

"Come in." Santana walks in and they go sit down in the living room after Rachel closed her front door.

Santana sat down in the chair that's closed to the couch but she didn't sit on the couch knowing Rachel wouldn't want to be close to her.

"You have no idea how hurt and disrespected I feel and felt just now knowing that you were sleeping with somebody else in those weeks we were engaged for! I felt numb after you just took your ring off and told me that you wer cheating! I did everything in my heart to make sure you were loved and cared for and you go fuck somebody else." Santana nods listening to her.

"How would you feel if I just go head and fuck some woman behind your back now that were back together? it would be crap for you because you would feel like I ripped your heart out aswell huh? It won't feel right trust me because I still feel heartbroken." Santana felt tears forming in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be crying right now because you had a ball going behind my back. you weren't crying then so don't cry now. you don't have a clue how many times my fans wrote to me and asked me how I felt about our breakup and how you were just so god damn happy with your new girlfriend. I loved you with all my heart and you just stabbed me to death not caring that I was dead inside."

"I'm sorry Rachel, I fucked up big time." Rachel puts her hand up and Santana stops talking.

"I don't want to hear your fucking sorry's anymore because to me all your saying is bullshit and you fucking know it! I regret ever getting back together with you and agreeing to be engaged because you never gave me time to move on from you. I want to stop caring about you really I do but I can't because you have this way about you that keeps pulling me back in and that's not okay. So many of my friends told me not to forgive you and give a second chance but I didn't listen because I believed your were the right person for me." Santana wiped her tears.

"Your everything that I've ever wanted Rachel and I do regret ever sleeping with Nicole, I felt dirty the first time we did it! I fucked up but I love you and our daughter so much and I'm going to do everything that I can to make you see that." Rachel looks at her.

"You want to make it up to me? fine make it up to me by going back in time and telling that fucking _bitch_ Nicole that you were happily engaged to me and you would never try to hurt me! can you do that for me? no I didn't think so because all you cared about was FUCKING SLEEPING AROUND AND ACTING LIKE A COLLEGE STUDENT, I WANTED TO KILL THAT FUCKING BITCH FOR DISRESPECTING OUR RELATIONSHIP. She mean's shit to me and if you want this to work then you better have a great way to make it up to me because I will not stand for that bullshit again, our whole engagement was a joke to you." Santana nods.

"I have nothing else to say to you but I'll see you at our next session." Rachel gets up walks to her bedroom and slams the door after she walks in.

Santana sits there for a few minutes staying in the chair taking it all in and starts crying hating herself big time. She has never seen Rachel that angry and upset ever in her life and now that she saw it, she doesn't want to see it anymore. She gets up, walks out the door and leaves closing it behind her.

"I fucked up the best relationship I ever had and it was time to make it right." Santana thought before getting into her car and drives off to her place.

**Find out what happens next. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After her talk with Santana, it was hard for her but she felt good to get it off her chest how she both had their session together and Rachel told Valerie what happened. They talked about ways to fix their relationship so they agreed to break off their engagement for now and start over which is good for both of them. They were still dating but their relationship was now an open one which Rachel wanted for now but Santana didn't like it but she wanted Rachel then she was going to deal with it.<p>

**Two Weeks Later.**

Rachel was in her office working on some paper work while thinking about if her relationship with Santana was worth it. Sure she was deeply in love with Santana but she was scared that she was just going to back out like she did last year. Their daughter was a part of them and sure she wanted to make it for Tarryn but she had to think about herself and her feelings and her heart. She may act strong but she was still in pain from all of this.

Kurt visited her a few days ago and he told her that he has this new friend named Carina West and Carina was 25 and wanted to go on a date with her. She was very sweet and Kurt set them up for a date. Rachel was nervous but she had to try to move on from Santana and if Carina was the woman to do it with then maybe her and Santana weren't meant to be together.

Rachel was meeting up with her blind date with Carina in a hour and she was kind of nervous. She finished taking her shower a few minute ago and is just finished drying her hair. She put her hair up a messy pony tail after drying it.

She walks over to her underwear drawer and looked at a few of her panties and bra's before finally picking a pair of dark purple panties with a matching bra and put them on fixing her bra a little so it doesn't show off her whole breast but just a little cleavage. She puts her Chanel white Pear body lotion on her legs and stomach along with her face and arms.

She smiles to herself then walks over to her bed and picks up her black mid short but not too short Marc Jacobs skin tight skirt that fit her body perfectly and you could see the outline of her ass. After putting her skirt on. she goes into her closet and gets her light dark purple Chanel top.

She smiles to herself before putting on her black Marc Jacobs heels then she went into the bathroom and took her hair down from her pony tail and sprayed some of her hair with her hairspray and it made her hair curly then she straigtened her hair making her bangs flow in her face. she put on her vanilla deodorant under both of her arms then sprayed her Chanel perfume in the air before walking through it. She did her makeup wearing black eyeshadow on the top of her brown eyes with black sexy eyeliner on the bottom of her eyes.

She's wearing black mascara to fan out her long eyelashes before putting a little blush on her cheeks. She put on her dark red lipstick that doesn't come off when your eating right away.

She turns her straightener off and unplugged it. She turns the bathroom lights off then leaves and grabs her purse along with her car keys and cell phone and turns off her bedroom light. She grabs her house keys and leaves the house locking the door.

She walks to her car and gets in closing the door and starts the car ready to meet her date Carina for lunch.

**At Rachel's Date.**

A woman named Carina West, with dirty blonde curly hair, green eyes,very pretty pale skin, curvy yet petite aswell, nice size chest, about 5'4. sat at the table waiting for her date to show up. She was nervous because she has heard alot about the Broadway and hollywood star from the news and Kurt.

She takes a sip of her water waiting. She hears clicking footsteps and looks up to see Rachel Berry walking over to her with a cute smile. She stands up smiling at her.

"Hi Rachel?" Rachel nods smiling at her loving her voice and they shake hands.

"Yes that would be me and you must be Carina?" Carina nods smiling at her and they both sit down and the waiter comes over to her and Rachel tells her what she wants to drink then leaves.

"So how do you know Kurt?" Rachel asked her and Carina tells her that she met in at a fashion show in New York and they just started talking and became really great friends.

"That must have been nice, I'm surprised you agreed to go on this date." Carina laughs making Rachel blush.

"You know it's nice to just go on dates because who wants to be single for the rest of your life, you know?" Carina says making Rachel nod.

"Yeah I know what you mean, so where are you from?" Rachel asked as her drink comes and they order what they wanted then the waiter leaves.

"Well I'm California born and raised here, I went to college at UCLA for my teaching degree so I'm a preschool teacher and I love working with kids."

Rachel stares at Carina liking her alot as they talked more and she can't wait to thank Kurt for setting them on the date.

**An Hour Later.**

Rachel and Carina were done with their lunch and were now talking and laughing. Carina knew all about Rachel's past relationship and how she had a daughter and she loved kids so it was with her. Rachel has never meant somebody that made her laugh so hard in her life.

"Oh my god you have to stop making me laugh so hard." Carina laughs at her comment.

"I love to make a gorgeous woman smile, so I had a great time Rachel and hopefully we can do this again if your up for it." Rachel nods liking that.

Rachel's phone rings and Carina takes a sip of her wine looking at her date wondering if she was going to answer it.

"Do you need to check that?" Rachel shook her head not wanting to be rude.

"I don't mind if you want to check it Rachel." Rachel sighs saying sorry and Carina nods watching Rachel check her phone and she saw that Santana called and she puts her phone back in her purse not in the mood to hear from her now sort of girlfriend right now.

"Was it important?" Rachel shook her head taking a sip of her own wine.

"Nope." She tells her and they talk more about their family's and when they realized that they were into woman and it was nice to have somebody else to talk to without feeling give each other their numbers and they save them in their phones then they leave and they hug each other saying goodbye before going to their cars and go home.

"Thank you so much Kurt Hummel." Both woman thought as they drive off to their places.

**Find out what happens next.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santana was confused because Rachel didn't call her back last night after she called. She knew about her little date with Kurt's friend and wanted to hear how it went but Rachel won't pick up the phone. She hated that their relationship was an open relationship but atleast she was still with Rachel and not broken up.<p>

Her phone beeps and she sees a text from Rachel that says to come over so they could talk. She texts back that she will be right over.

**At Rachel's Place.**

Santana walked to the front door of her girlfriend's place. She rang the door bell and the door opens and Rachel is staring at her smiling.

"Hey I want to talk to you about my date yesterday." Santana frowns hearing that she seemed excited about her date with somebody else.

"Well tell me about this this date of yours with Kurt's friend." Rachel smiles telling her everything they talked about.

"Are you saying that you actually want to start dating Carina while your with me?" Rachel glanced at her.

"You didn't have a problem doing it behind my back, now did you?" Santana groans tired of hearing this.

"I get it I hurt you so fucking badly Rachel but how long do I have to go through this with you not giving a damn about our relationship? please tell me do you want to break up for good or do you actually want our relationship to work and we can work it out without you going on dates and me really trying to be with you?"

Rachel looks at her biting on her bottom lip really thinking about this. sure her date with Carina West was nice but she loved Santana so much.

"Give me a few days with Carina because she asked me to go out to dinner with her tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to stay here tonight and watch our daughter while I'm out,I just want to see how this works out and then I will give you an answer." Santana nods sadly.

"Before you go on your date with Carina, can I sing to you please?" She pleaded. Rachel stares at her for a second before nodding.

Santana grabs her purse and takes out her iphone and goes to the song she wanted and pressed play staring at the woman she loves.

_Don't know why_  
><em>I'm surviving every lonely day<em>  
><em>When there's got to be<em>  
><em>No chance for me<em>  
><em>My life would end<em>  
><em>And it doesn't matter how I cry<em>  
><em>My tears of love<em>  
><em>Are a waste of time<em>  
><em>If I turn away<em>

__Am I strong enough to see it through_  
><em>Go crazy is what I will do<em>_

Santana stared into Rachel's eyes as she sang the main part of the song really singing from her heart and Rachel just keeps staring at her.

_If I can't have you_  
><em>I don't want nobody baby<em>  
><em>If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Oh!<em>  
><em>If I can't have you<em>  
><em>I don't want nobody baby<em>  
><em>If I can't have you, oh oh oh<em>

Rachel stared at her as she sings to her wondering if going on her date with Carina was the right thing to do. She kept on listening to Santana to her.

_Can't let go_ _And it doesn't matter how I try_

_I gave it all so easily_ _To you my love_

__To dreams that never will come true_  
><em>Am I strong enough to see it through<em>  
><em>Go crazy is what I will do<em>_

Santana grabs her hand singing right to her with tears falling down her face not caring and Rachel wanted to wipe them away and tell her that she loves her but she couldn't because she's still hurt.

__If I can't have you_  
><em>I don't want nobody baby<em>  
><em>If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Oh!<em>  
><em>If I can't have you<em>  
><em>I don't want nobody baby<em>  
><em>If I can't have you, oh oh oh OH!<em>_

__If I can't have you! Ooooh!__

Santana kisses her cheek before wiping her tears and keeps on singing to the love of her life.

_If I can't have you_ _I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh _

_(No, don't want nobody)_

_If I can't have you_ _I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh _ _(I don't want nobody)_

_If I can't have you_ _I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh _ _(No nobody)_

_If I can't have you_ _I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh_ _(No no, no no, no no, no!)_

Rachel listened strongly as Santana finishes up the song and Santana smiles at her sadly when she was done.

_If I can't have you_  
><em>I don't want nobody baby<em>  
><em>If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>(Nooo)<em>  
><em>If I can't have you!<em>

After her song Santana and Rachel just stared at each other not saying a word. Rachel didn't know what to say after that and Santana couldn't say anything without choking up. She wasn't scared anymore. She loved Rachel with all her heart and she would do anything to prove that to her.

"I can't apologize enough Rachel, I love this family of ours and I will do the best I can to make you see that we are mean't to be together." Rachel looks down.

"No your right Santana, you can't say sorry enough and I won't let you because what you did was unforgiveable but the voice inside my head told me that you deserved another chance and we move forward with all this but then I heard what really happened and it just felt like somebody shot me in the heart!"

Santana stared at her sadly hating herself and just breaks down crying. Rachel stared at her as she cried.

"Please don't go out with her tonight please? I just need to be with you in your arms." Santana pleaded through her tears.

Rachel sighs listening to her beg. She didn't want to do what Santana did to her but she just needed some more to get over this whole thing.

"I'm sorry Santana but I already told her that I would go out to dinner with her,I promise when I get back that we can cuddle together." She says sincerely.

Santana wanted to yell at her making her suffer but knew that would be a bitchy move so she stopped herself and just nods.

They just held each other for awhile until it was time for Rachel to get ready for her date with Carina. She looks at Santana before walking out the door.

Santana fights her tears wishing she never met Nicole then she wouldn't be going this hell seeing the love her life going on dates with another woman.

**Find out what happens next and the songs was If I Can't Have You from Glee.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santana sat on the couch after Rachel left and she played with her own engagement ring that she still hasn't taking off. She got up and went to Tarryn's room to see her playing on the ground with her toys. She smiled knocking on the door and Tarryn looked up seeing her mama and clapped her hands smiling.<p>

"Mama Tana play with me?" She asked holding up her doll and Santana smiles walking over to her and sits down.

"Anything for my little mija, how about we play for a little bit then we had dinner and watch your favorite movie, does that sound good?" Tarryn nods clapping.

Santana laughs at how cute her daughter is and they play for awhile. She missed Rachel but she was glad she could spend time with their daughter alone.

**With Rachel On Her Date.**

Rachel was surprised that Carina picked a more Vegan friendly place to eat. Sure Santana would do the same thing but Carina had a different effect on her and they haven't known each other for very long. She orders a Vegan wine and Carina orders a normal kind of wine then the waitress leaves.

"So how was your day?" Rachel asked Carina who takes another sip of her wine.

"It was good, I thought about you and I couldn't wait to see you for our date." Rachel blushes before looking at her menu. Carina looks at hers.

"Do you know what your going to get yet?" Carina asked looking for what she wants. Rachel shook her head.

"Not sure yet,I just keep thinking about my daughter and how she's doing." Carina looks up hearing that.

"Oh right your have a daughter named Tarryn right?" Rachel stared at Carina and cleared her throat.

"Yeah my daughter is the world to me." Carina smiles saying that's a sweet.

"Who's watching her while your out with me?" Rachel bites her bottom lip.

"Um my girlfriend Santana Lopez is watching her since she's her mama." She said awkwardly and Carina almost chokes on her wine.

"Um you have a girlfriend and your on a date with me?" Rachel nods looking at her menu finally finding what she wants and the waitress comes over and both woman order their meals and another drink before the waitress leaves giving Rachel a flirty smile.

"See that waitress clearly has the hots for you not caring that were on a date and you still have this girlfriend of yours? does she care that your on a date with me?"

"Yes she does but we have an open relationship due to her cheating on me me last year but we got back together." Carina frowns hearing this.

"Wow what's she going to say when she sees me around you alot more?" Rachel shook her head.

"I don't know Carina, wait you think your going to be around more?" Carina stares at her sadly but awkwardly.

"I would hope so since I really like you and I hope I can make you forget about your relationship with Santana." Rachel sighs then her phone beeps and she says sorry before looking to see that she has a picture message and she looks at it to see Santana and Tarryn together looking so cute together with tired smiles on their faces.

"Is it something important Rach?" Rachel looked at her date and smiles.

"Santana sent a picture of her and Tarryn it was cute." She tells her before putting her phone back in her purse. Their food comes and they start eating.

"Carina you seem great but I'm not sure that this is going to work." Carina stares at her and softly grabs her hand.

"Rachel Berry you are way better then some girl that cheated on you while you were engaged! you need somebody that can actually treat you right and promised to be there for you and Tarryn, I can be a great stop mother for her, just give me a chance to prove it to you." Rachel stares at her unsure.

**At Rachel's Place.**

Santana was sleeping on the couch after putting Tarryn to bed. Rachel walks into her house and closed the door behind her. She saw Santana sleeping on the couch and walked over to her slowly. She smiled really glad she was getting some sleep but she didn't want her sleeping on the couch when there was a guest room.

"Santana wake up." Rachel shakes her to wake up and Santana stirs in her sleep.

"Sanny its Rachel wake up." Santana opens her eyes sitting up slowly checking her phone to see that it was 10:20 at night.

"What are you doing back so soon and did you call me Sanny?" Rachel stares at her tiredly.

"Yeah I did because I miss calling you that and Carina wants to go out tomorrow for a jog." Santana sighs hating this.

"Great I'm just going to go, hope you have fun on your date tomorrow." Rachel grabs her hand stopping her.

"Stop it Sanny,I told her that I wasn't into jogging with her, I much rather work on my relationship with you." Santana stares at her and shook her head.

"I know that's not true,I love you so much but if you rather be with Carina then I'm setting you free." She gets up grabbing her keys and walks to the door and leaves.

"I don't want Carina, I want you and only you,please come back." She texted her. Santana stares at the text and walks to her car and drives home.

**Find out what happens next.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later.<strong>

Santana stopped talking to Rachel Berry all together ending there relationship with a phone call which was hard for both of them but they knew that if they were meant to be together then they will find there way back to each other. Santana focused on her studying to be a lawyer. She still had her time with Tarryn since it is her daughter too but everytime she went to pick Tarryn up, Carina was there giving her a dirty look and Santana just rolled her eyes. She knew that Rachel was just dating but she was worried that Carina was becoming more and more into the woman she wanted and they were going to be a offically together.

Santana had a room set up for her daughter since they were sharing her. She was doing great but she missed talking to Rachel and she made some new friends named Faria Shep and Lauren Tanner.

They were going out to a club that night and asked Santana to join them. She looked hot in a skintight halter dark green mini dress with black heels. She was the driver so she wasn't going to be driving. They walked into Boulevard3 night club and they loved the place and took a seat at one of the tables.

"Hey this place is off the hook, are you going to hook up with somebody tonight?" Faria whispered in Santana's ear as she looked around alot people dancing to the beat.

"I'm not sure since I just got out of a short term relationship two months ago." She whispers back before looking around moving to to the music while sitting.

Santana frowns when she spots her ex Rachel dancing on the door floor looking hot with her hair down in wave like curls that makes her look like a flawless angel and she has side bangs. Her makeup is amazing she has black eyeshadow on the top with a little sparkles in it with black sexy eyeliner on the bottom of her chocolate brown eyes. Her lips are coded with a red lip stick that makes her look dangerous sexy . Her outfit is the key that makes everything look together.

"Since when does Rachel Barbra Berry go out to clubs looking like that?" Santana thought staring at Rachel's outfit which was a pair of black skinny jeans that have sparkles in them a little and it makes her once curve slim figure turn into her mature figure look sexy in everyway while wearing a light blue V neck low cut halter top look just right showing off her now big breast in all the right places. in the back of her shirt it's open so you can see her tan back and in the front you can see a little cleavage and some of her perfect flat tan stomach. On her feet she has on light blue Chanel flats since she doesn't want to dance in heels.

Santana was about to go over there to ask her who was watching Tarryn, Carina walked over to her and danced behind her and placed her hands on her lower hips and moves against her. She sees Rachel place her hands behind Carina's neck moving to the fast beat and she gasps when she saw them kissing on the dance floor and it killed her to see that. She gets up and walks in between the crowd dancing and tapped Rachel's shoulder making her pull back from Carina's lips and her eyes widen when she sees Santana standing there.

"Who is watching our daughter while your out here making out with this whore like a teenager at a club?" Santana snapped glaring at Carina before staring at Rachel.

"My fathers are in town so they are watching her, you have no right to be calling my girlfriend names, because unlike she's been faithful to me." Rachel says not caring about the tears forming in her eyes.

"Your offically together with this bitch? how could you do that to me?" Santana says with tears falling down her face.

"I didn't do _anything_ to you Santana Jazabelle Lopez, you gave up our relationship not once but twice! Sorry but I'm moving on with my life with Carina and I hope you can respect that, it's time to move on." Rachel tells her.

"No I'm not going to move on from you ever, We will be together some day and she will be out of the picture." Carina growls at her.

"Don't count on leaving my girlfriend Santana, your a little girl trying to wear big girl shoes while I'm a woman already knowing what I have in life and Rachel is the kind of woman that truely gets me, stay in your age range and we will stay in ours." Carina tells her lacing her fingers with Rachel and they walk off.

Santana stands there hating her life wishing she never went out that night. She watched Rachel smile like she's in love while dancing to the beat with Carina.

**A Weekend Later.**

Santana pulls up to Rachel's house and saw that once again Carina's car was there. She hated that Rachel actually gave Carina a chance to start a relationship with her after she let their go because she loved her so much. Sure she ignored the message Rachel sent her but she had every reason to.

She gets out annoyed and rings the door bell. The door opens and Santana frowns when she saw Carina holding Tarryn in her arms. She wanted to punch the bitch in the face for taking her Rachel away but couldn't do that because she was being more mature these days.

"Hello Carina, hey mija are you ready to spend time with mama this weekend?" Tarryn nods sticking her hands out and Santana takes her from Carina.

"Hi Santana here is her stuff, have fun with mama this weekend while mommy goes out of town." Santana stared at Carina unsure what she's taking about.

"What's going on with Rachel going out of town?" Carina smirks at her.

"Were taking a little weekend trip to New York for my parents birthday party and since she doesn't have to be at work until Tuesday, it was a great time to go."

Rachel comes to the door smiling at her now ex girlfriend once again with their daughter.

"Hey San your still here?" Santana nods not happy that Rachel didn't tell her about this little trip.

"Yeah your girlfriend here tells me that your going to New York this weekend? why am I just now hearing about this?" Rachel frowns.

"I didn't think it was your business since you have Tarryn for the weekend! She has everything for the weekend." Santana glares at her before putting Tarryn in the car and Rachel walks to the car putting the bag in the seat waving goodbye to her little girl.

"How dare you not tell about your trip with miss Carina, Rachel?" Rachel sighs shaking her head.

"Do I have to tell you everything when it comes to my relationship with my girlfriend?" Santana nods.

"Look I still love you baby and to see you with _her_ kills me inside." Santana whispered.

"Doesn't feel so good does it? because I felt the same way while you were screwing Nicole behind my back and lying to me! you have no right to call me baby anymore more when you broke up with me by the phone, see you on monday when I pick her up from your place." She kisses Tarryn's cheek saying that she loves her and that she's going to miss then then closes the door staring at Santana.

"Why are you hurting me like this?" Santana whispers with tears forming in her eyes.

"You fucking know why Santana, you broke me badly and I'm just trying to heal." Rachel waves and walked to the door and walks into her house finishing her packing.

"What the hell are you staring at blondie?" Carina smirks walking over to her and whispers in her.

"It's time to move on Santana Lopez, I'm not planning on going anywhere so get use to me being around for awhile! you blew your chance when you slept around behind Rachel's back, enjoy your weekend because I'm going to be _enjoying_ mine." She says moving back but Santana grabs her hand.

"You might be so kind to everybody when your with Rachel but to me your just a stuck up bitch, Tarryn is mine and Rachel's daughter." Carina shook her head smiling.

"Not for long Lopez, I will make sure Tarryn is mine and Rachel's only after this weekend." Carina pulls her arm away walking away back into the house.

"You just messed with the wrong bitch Carina West, I'm counting the days until your long gone." Santana thought before getting into her car and pulls out of the driveway and they drive to Santana's place.

"Are you ready for a great weekend with mama, mija?" Tarryn squeals nodding.

"Yes Mama, I'm going to miss mommy but I love you." Santana smiles hearing her daughter say that before watching the road more.

**With Rachel and Carina.**

They were at LAX getting on their flight to New York City. They walk onto the plane and take their seats after putting their bags away. Carina grabs Rachel's hand so happy that they were spending time together out of town.

"This is going to be a fun little weekend getaway huh?" Rachel looks at Carina nodding with a fake smile, taking her hand out of hers and looks out the window.

Carina stares at her confused but lets it go and waits for the plane to take off. Rachel found herself thinking about Santana and what she was doing with Tarryn.

"Hey baby I'm really happy you gave me a chance." Carina whispered grabbing her hand again and Rachel looks at Carina and laced their fingers together.

"I'm glad I gave you a chance too, come here." She whispers sincerely and Carina leans in and Rachel pressed her lips against Carina's and they stay like that for awhile before pulling away and talk for awhile as they plane takes off.

**Find out what happens next.**


	40. Chapter 40 Part 1

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In New York with Rachel.<strong>

Carina and Rachel had different hotel room because they at that stage in their relationship yet and Rachel really didn't know if being in New York was such a good with another woman when she could be working on her relationship. Her phone rings and she saw that Carina was calling and she answers it.

"Hey babe, what's up?" She asked sitting on her hotel bed.

"I'm just missing you, anyways my mom called saying that we should be at their house in the Hamptons by 3:00." Rachel bites her lip trying not to sigh.

"Alright thanks for telling me Carina." Carina frowns slightly hearing how annoyed she sounds.

"Am I bugging you or something?" Rachel shook her head but forgot that nobody could see her.

"No I'm just tired and want to take a little nap before we go out to dinner tonight." Carina says okay and they hang up.

"Am I doing the right thing being in a relationship with somebody like Carina when I could be with Santana fixing it?" Rachel mutters.

"She ignored my text message not wanting to fix our relationship, maybe it's time to move on with my life without anybody but my daughter." Rachel thought.

**In California.**

Santana just put a sleepy Tarryn down for a nap and she grabs her phone and calls Rachel.

"What do you want Santana? is Tarryn okay?" She heard Rachel's voice and she rolls her eyes.

"Our daughter is fine but please tell that girlfriend of yours that she will never take Tarryn away from me." Rachel stares at her phone confused.

"What are you talking about?" Santana smirks loving that Rachel doesn't know.

"Your girlfriend says that she will make sure that Tarryn is hers and yours by this weekend, Tarryn will never love her like I love our daughter and you better set her straught, I'm tired of fighting so I set you free but I regret it Rachel,are you really over me?" Rachel frowns.

"I need to go Santana." Rachel hangs up and Santana sighs putting her phone.

"This isn't over Rachel Berry." Santana tells herself before working on her law homework before making a few phone calls.

**In New York The Next Day.**

Rachel listens to Carina's friends talk to her while at this party and Rachel just wanted to leave. She tells Carina that she's going to walk around and Carina nods before talking to her. Rachel walks around and hears playing from the band playing and she heard a familiar voice singing.

_I almost said the words last night  
>I told myself the moment wasn't right<br>No one wants to be the one who says it first  
>But I been keeping it inside a secret for so long it hurts<em>

_The truth is that I love you_  
><em>And I need to know from you if you love me too<em>  
><em>The truth is that I want you completely<em>  
><em>So if you love me too I need to know from you<em>  
><em>What the truth is<em>

Rachel turns around seeing Santana standing on the stage looking nice in a black dress while Kurt is holding onto Tarryn since he was invited to the party.

_I'm trying to look behind your eyes  
>I been trying to read between unspoken lines<br>We keep dancing 'round and we don't know what's real  
>Can't let the music end<br>Before we can find a way to say the things we feel _

Santana walked down from the stage with the mic in her hand and Carina stared at her pissed as hell but Santana just ignored her singing to Rachel.

_The truth is that I love you _  
><em>And I need to know from you if you love me too <em>

_The truth is that I want you completely _  
><em>So if you love me too I need to know from you <em>  
><em>What the truth is<em>

Rachel walked over closer to her listened Santana sing to her once again and she was fighting her tears.

_Oh I thought I could just walk away  
>That you might be a passing flame<br>I told myself I wouldn't care  
>If you weren't there <em>

Santana gets to closer to Rachel with tears falling down her face singing with so much power in her voice.

_But the truth is that I love you  
>And I need to know from you if you love me too<br>The truth is that I want you completely  
>So if you love me too I need to know from you<br>What the truth is _

_Oh whoa what the truth is  
>Tell me what the truth is<em>

Santana stops singing and Rachel just stares at her not believing she's actually in New York at her girlfriend's parent's house.

"You came all the way to New York to sing to me that you really love me?" Rachel whispers and Santana nods.

"I'm tired of fighting and playing this game, I only want you so please just give me a chance to show you that I'm not that same girl I use to be." Rachel knows that.

"I know your not but I'm just scared that your going to leave me like you did before, I can't take anymore heartbreak." Santana puts the mic down and holds her close.

"Then we can take it slow because I'm not going anywhere, you can focus on your teaching and me becoming a lawyer and we can work on us together instead of apart because I'm tired of watching you with Carina! please give us a chance?" Rachel stared at her and Carina unsure what to do.

"Give me some time please, I just need some space." She tells Santana before walking off ignoring people.

**Find out what happens next and the song was The Truth Is by Charice.**


	41. Chapter 41 Part 2

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel took a cab back to the hotel and packed up her things. She was tired of the drama, she was 25, a mother and she needed to take care of her life and it's best that she doesn't it alone. She needs to stay out of a relationship. She packs up her stuff and starts singing.<p>

_Hmmm..._

_Hmmm..._

_Minutes turn to hours_  
><em>Hours turn to days<em>  
><em>Knew what I had to do<em>  
><em>Couldn't find the words to say<em>  
><em>Had the perfect story<em>  
><em>Stories have an end<em>  
><em>Had to turn the page cause<em>  
><em>To keep you was a sin oh<em>

She closes her suitcase while singing because it was time for her to go home and find herself again.

_You know I loved you with_  
><em>(Everything that I had)<em>  
><em>But what you needed I<em>  
><em>{Couldn't be, held you back)<em>  
><em>I cared enough about you<em>  
><em>To give you the chance<em>  
><em>To find someone who care<em>

_I broke your heart_  
><em>(I did it for you)<em>  
><em>Tore us apart<em>  
><em>(I did it for you)<em>  
><em>Just walked away<em>  
><em>(I did it for you) Oh <em>  
><em>For you<em>

She walked out of her hotel room wiping her tears away and keeps on singing.

_You wouldn't want my everything  
>(did it for you)<br>Someone you knew that I couldn't be  
>(did it for you)<br>Why don't you ever understand me  
>But its true, its true<br>I did it for you, for you _

She checks out thanking the people behind the desk before putting on her sunglasses and keeps walking seeing Santana walking into the hotel with Tarryn, she stops walking staring at her and lifts her sunglasses to her head and Santana starts singing.

**_I could say I'm sorry  
>Wouldn't mean a thing<br>Tell you what you want to hear  
>Baby what you wanted wasn't for me<br>Held you by a string  
>Had to cut you loose<br>Cause forever something we can't be_**

_**You know I loved you with**_  
><em><strong>(Everything that I had)<strong>_  
><em><strong>But what you needed I<strong>_  
><em><strong>{Couldn't be, held you back)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I cared enough about you<strong>_  
><em><strong>To give you the chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>To find someone who care<strong>_

Santana stared at her sadly with tears falling down her face not believing this was happening but they both needed for now anyways.

_**I broke your heart**  
><strong>(I did it for you)<strong>  
><strong>Tore us apart<strong>  
><strong>(I did it for you)<strong>  
><strong>Just walked away<strong>  
><strong>(I did it for you ) Oh<strong>  
><strong>For you<strong>_

**You wouldn't want my everything**  
><strong>(did it for you)<strong>  
><strong>Someone you knew that I couldn't be<strong>  
><strong>(did it for you)<strong>  
><strong>Why don't you ever understand me<strong>  
><strong>But its true, its true<strong>  
><strong>I did it for you<strong>

Rachel walks closer to her and placed her hand on her face finishing up the song.

_They say the ones that you love  
>Are the ones you hurt the most<em>

_**For all the pain that I've caused you**  
><strong>Baby I'm sorry<strong> _

**Both.**

**I did it for you  
>(I did it for you)<br>Tore us apart  
>I'm so sorry babe<br>(did it for you)  
>Just walked away<br>I did it for you, for you ~**

**You wouldn't wanted my everything, everything ~**  
><strong>(did it for you)<strong>  
><strong>Someone you knew that I couldn't be<strong>  
><strong>(did it for you)<strong>  
><strong>Why don't you ever understand me<strong>  
><strong>But its true, its true<strong>  
><strong>I did it for you, for you<strong>

**Hmmm...**

**Hmmm...**

They both stared at each other with tears coming down their faces and Tarryn didn't know what was going on.

"I need my space, we can't be anything right now, not lovers, not even friends at the moment because I feel like if we get that close that it's just going to mess up everything we would work so had at staying apart! so you can still see your daughter whenever you want because she's not just mind! focus on school so you can be the best lawyer you can be Santana and maybe in the future we will meet again and we can get back to that kind of relationship again when were just friends and build up to that point." Rachel says sadly before putting her sunglasses on sticking her hands out and Santana hands her Tarryn with her stuff and Rachel walks out and gets into the cab that's taking them to the airport.

Santana stood there listening to every word Rachel said and nods wiping her tears knowing that it's going to be hard but she was going to make Rachel Barbra Berry proud and maybe they can start over one day.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Did If For You by Charice.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later.<strong>

The 24 year old Santana Lopez sat in her office looking over some paper work at her desk before she gets the paper work for her next client since she was the best and youngest divorce lawyer in California and she graduated from Law school last year and got a internship a high ranked law firm and was promoted with in 3 months with the internship and has been working with the best lawyers ever since. This was her second fourth case in her whole time at this job and she was waiting on her secretary Bailey to bring the papers into her office. Her office phone rings and she picks it up.

"Santana Lopez office, who am I speaking with?" It was Bailey telling her that she has the papers ready and she sends her in before putting the phone down.

Santana smiles at Bailey and hands her the papers while saying happy birthday and San thanks her before telling her to make 10 copies of some documents she put on Bailey's desk yesterday and she still doesn't have them done yet.

"Sorry miss Lopez I'll do those right away." Bailey leaves closing the door behind her and Santana sighs before opening up the file of her next client and sees that her client was a woman named Janie Fisher-Willis who was getting a divorced from her husband Tanner Willis. She looked at the number and sighs before making a phone call to this Janie woman.

She waits and nobody picks up which bugs her so she leaves a message for Janie before hanging up then she looks on her computer for when she has time to make an appointment for Janie and sighs when she sees that she was booked for meetings with her partners.

Her office phone rings and hopes it's Janie and she answers it.

"Santana Lopez office, who am I speaking with?" She says wondering who was calling her.

_"Mama are you coming over for christmas Eve?" _The soft voice of her 4 year old daughter Tarryn asked giggling.

Santana smiles hearing her daughters voice but sometimes she wishes that it was Rachel was the one singing to her but now it was the next best thing.

"Hey mija Yes I will be over for Christmas Eve and Christmas day aswell alright?" She promised hopefully because of her work time.

"I hope so because I missed last christmas Eve, here is mommy." Tarryn said sadly before handing the phone to her mother.

"Rachel?" She heard a tired sigh from the 28 year old mother/superstar/teacher.

"Santana look are you really coming for the holiday to spend time with your daughter or are you working again out of town?" Rachel says tiredly.

"Yes I'm coming I promised our daughter that this year is different,yes I got a new client who hasn't called me yet but I promise to be there for our daughter."

Santana says sincerely.

"Fine I hope to see you at my house on on Christmas Eve." Rachel says before hanging up.

Santana frowns staring at the phone before putting it down and softly said thank you before wiping the one tear that was falling down her face before getting normal again.

There was knock on her door making her yell come in and Bailey walks in with a sorry look on her face.

"What is it Bailey?" Bailey takes a deep breath.

"Mrs. Janie Fisher-Willis called and told me tell you that she found a different lawyer to handle her case and Mr. Grants wants you in his office right away."

Santana stares at her not believing that she lost another client to Mitch Johnson fucking law firm, who was her worst nightmare these days. She nods telling her thanks before getting up from her desk and walks out of her office and goes to her bosses office hoping not to get fired.

She knocks on the door and he yells to come in and she walks in staring at him and he tells her to sit.

"Miss Lopez I know that you lost another client to Mitch Johnson's law firm and I know it's not your fault but I see that your stressed out lately and I'm giving you a two months to relax and spend time with your family since it's the holidays. your free to go home today and your not fired so don't worry." Mr. Grants tells her.

"Sir with all due respect, do you really think giving me two months off from work is the best idea? what about the money I'm getting?" He chuckles.

"Your still going to be getting payed Santana, you need to relax and focus on your health because I know your stressing yourself out. I'll see you in two months."

She stares at him smiling nicely before getting up and leaves the office and sighs before going back to her own office and sitting back down in her office chair and logs off of her computer and calls Rachel on her cell phone.

"Hello?" She heard Rachel's voice on the phone.

"Hey it's Santana, my boss gave me two months off to figure myself out since I've been stressing lately." Rachel frowns.

"I didn't know you were stressing yourself out Santana, I guess you really will be around for Christmas eve! get some rest and I will see you then alright?"

Rachel says sincerely.

"Are you sure, I know were not on the best terms for about two years now and I don't want you hating me Rachel! I'll listen to you about the rest." Rachel chuckles.

"I much rather see you on the holidays Santana, we just started being friends a year and couple months ago after the drama that happened and I'm in a better place in my life, my life as a teacher is the best It's ever been, I'm single and happy with life! our daughter wants us to spend time together and I'm granting her wish."

Santana smiles hearing that and she says that she will be over by over at 5:00 on christmas eve and they both hgang up.

She packs up her stuff and puts them in her desk and locks it up before grabbing her purse and her phone walking out of her office and tells Bailey to email her stuff when she's gone and she will get back to it while she's on back and Bailey nods before going back to her own work.

Santana walks out and goes to her car feeling good that she has a break from all the stress she was giving on her body and life. She puts her iphone into it's charger that's in her car and she goes to her music and finds the song she wants before starting her car and starts nodding her head to the beat while putting her seat belt on and drives out to her place to get the rest she so needs.

**With Rachel and Tarryn at 7:30 at night.**

28 year old Rachel Berry felt good about her life, her daughter was 4 years old, her's and Santana's friendship was getting better and she was glad they were getting to be on good terms in their friendship together. She loved her job as a teacher and she was putting her music career on hold for awhile because she wants to focus on being a mother. Her best friends were still best friends and she hasn't spoken to Carina since she broke it off with her and she was glad because that woman was just took much for her and Tarryn really didn't like loves her school and she's making friends fast.

Tarryn also loved to sing and she wanted to be a star someday.

"Mommy what time is mama coming over on Christmas eve?" Tarryn asked walking over to the table as Rachel sets it.

"Around 5:00 sweetie and she really does promise that she's coming over." Tarryn nods before hugging her.

"I hope so because I hate when mama misses the holidays because of her job." Rachel sighs bending down and looks at Tarryn.

"I know it's hard having two parents that aren't living together but I promise you that we both love you very much and were doing the best we can to make sure you have the best parents in the world! now about we sing your favorite song before the day ends." Tarryn smiles and puts the music on and runs back to her mommy and Rachel holds her hands singing to her smiling.

**Rachel.**

_There's a place for us,_  
><em>Somewhere a place for us.<em>  
><em>Peace and quiet and open air<em>  
><em>Wait for us<em>  
><em>Somewhere.<em>

**Tarryn.**

_There's a time for us,_  
><em>Some day a time for us,<em>  
><em>Time together with time to spare,<em>  
><em>Time to learn, time to care,<em>  
><em>Some day!<em>

**Rachel.**

_Somewhere._  
><em>We'll find a new way of living,<em>

**Tarryn.**

_Oh we'll find a way of forgiving_  
><em>Somewhere...<em>

**Rachel.**

_Somewhere..._

**Both.**

_There's a place for us,_  
><em>The time a place for us.<em>  
><em>Hold my hand and we're halfway there.<em>  
><em>Hold my hand and I'll take you there<em>  
><em>Somehow,<em>  
><em>Someday,<em>  
><em>Somewhere!<em>

Rachel smiles at her hugging her tightly and Tarryn smiles hugging her mommy so happy that she has a great mother like Rachel.

"You've been practicing I see, that was great baby girl, go get ready for dinner." Tarryn nods kissing her cheek then runs to her room.

Rachel finishes setting up the table then checks on the dinner for the two of them and she ends Tarryn sit at the table and they talk while eating.

"I love you mommy." Rachel smiles at her little girl.

"I love you too sweetie, very much and I know you love me too." Tarryn nods before going back to eating her food. Rachel puts Tarryn to bed and reads her a story then closed the door after they said their good nights.

Rachel's cell phone rings and she saw Santana calling her and she takes a deep breath before answering it.

"Hey Santana, did you get the rest I told you to get?" She heard her laughing and says yes she did and she finished dinner aswell.

"Thats good um,I'm really glad your slowing down on your stressful work but are you sure taking two months off work is such a good idea?"

Rachel asked putting the plates in the sink after putting her phone on speaker.

"It's what Mr. Grants wants Rachel, I lost another damn client to Mitch Johnson's law firm and I bet it was that stupid woman Renee, she's been after me since I took her client when I first started! Rachel this woman has been on my ass since I became a lawyer and I will not let her take me down." Rachel nods.

"I'm glad your not giving up on your career San, your daughter looks up to you not just me and your doing the best you can." Rachel says as they clean up the plates and the table.

Santana sighs feeling her head hurting.

"I'm really glad I have a break because Bailey is driving me crazy with her preppy and bubbly ways! that girl loves working for me." Rachel smiles.

"That's good right San?" Santana nods and they sit down in the living room. Rachel pours herself a glass of wine and sits down on the couch.

"I'm so tired Rachel,I hope your not stressing yourself out." Rachel shook her head.

"I'm trying not to but it's hard being a full term mother and working on my career aswell but I did cut down on some things and I love what I do." Santana nods.

"I miss you Rachel, I'm glad were friends but that year when we weren't talkingm it killed me." Rachel sighs knowing how she feels.

"I miss you too but were doing the best we can to stay on the best terms, so um Tarryn's school talent show is after winter break and I was wondering if you wanted to drive me since she's going to be there after school and I don't have to pick her up, we would just see her show and then we take her home."

Santana smiles saying sure loving the idea of being in the same car with the woman she still had feeling for but she was more glad that they were friends.

"This is really nice just talking but I'm reall tired and I will call you tomorrow Rachel." Rachel smiles.

"It was nice to just talk and San you can call me Rach if you want, sleep good." They both hang up and Santana goes to sleep while Rachel finishes her wine before going to sleep herself.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Somewhere from Glee.**


	43. Chapter 43 Part 1

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Before Christmas Eve.<strong>

Rachel heard the door bell ring and walked to the door and opend it smiling brightly seeing her twin sister Verona Renee Berry-Gates and Rachel's brother in law Trent Gates and their 2 year old daughter Avalon Kristinia Berry-Gates standing there.

"Oh my god I missed you guys so much, give me my niece." Rachel says taking her niece from her sister's embrace.

"Don't squish the little one Rach, where is her cousin?" Rachel smiles kissing Avalon's cheek.

"Tarryn is out with her mother for the day. they went holiday shopping and out to lunch." Verona nods as they walk in with their bags.

"How is this new friendship going anyways Rach?" Trent asked his sister in law. Rachel hated that her sister got married before her but she loved Trent very much.

"It's pretty good and Santana is really being a great mother to Tarryn, they are great together! were on good terms." They both nod as Rachel sits on the couch with Avalon.

"Have you been going on dates sis?" Rachel shook her head no.

"Well why not? your not getting any younger to_ actually_ have a child of your own." Rachel rolls her eyes before kissing Avalon's cheek.

"I know I'm not getting any younger and I'm so greatful for Tarryn but I'm not sure if more then one kid is what's best for me right now." Verona frowns.

"If you _really_ wanted a child you could do it." Rachel knew she could do what Verona is talking about but she wanted her to mixed between her and Santana if they ever got back together but until then she was just focusing on her 4 year old daughter and her friendship with Santana.

Avalon stared at her aunty and touched her face. Rachel laughs staring at her.

"Do you like my face Avie?" Avalon nods giggling.

"Daddy me hungwy." Trent chuckles at how cute she talks and takes Avalon from her aunt and brought her bag to the kitchen to get her food.

"She's so cute, you and Trent are very lucky to have such a gorgeous daughter like Avalon." Verona smiles nodding.

"She's my little girl and I love her just like I love Tarryn, your doing really good with her and I'm proud of you and Santana for being there for her together."

Rachel thanks her but sighs tiredly. Verona grabs her sister's hand knowing that she misses being with Santana.

"You did the right thing ending your relationship with San, you two are in a better place now and you will get back to that great place when your ready."

Rachel looks at her sadly wishing it wasn't taking this long but she had to be strong because she's put her heart on the line only for it to be broken too many times. no she was taking it slow if her and Santand did chose to get back together.

"You two will get there sis I just know it." They hug each other talking for awhile.

**With Santana and Tarryn.**

Santana and Tarryn just finished shopping and they are now having lunch while talking. Tarryn is coloring since they went to Fridays.

"Santana is that you?" The soft familiar voice says making Santana look around to see the last person she really wants to see.

"What are you doing here Nicole?" Nicole sighs staring at her old girlfriend seeing how good she looked.

"I'm here with some of my friends but what are you doing here with some little girl? don't you have so grown up friends?" Nicole jokes laughing.

"It's none of your business but I'm here with my daughter, good bye now" Santana says glaring at her.

Nicole frowns staring at her shocked that the woman she still had feelings for, has a daughter who was beautiful.

"Look Santana I know our breakup ended badly but I was hoping we could atleast talk about what happened between." Santana shook her head.

"No Nicole what we had was nothing but pain and drama and I'm not going back to that so enjoy your lunch." Nicole sighs before going back to her table.

Tarryn stared at her mother wondering if she was okay. "Are you alright mama?" Santana stares at her daughter.

"Yes mija I'm better now that she left, it's our mama and mija time." Tarryn nods before going back to her coloring. Santana takes a sip of her drink before looking back to see Nicole staring at her with pleading eyes and Santana looks away shaking her head. She was so over Nicole.

They both get their food and after their done Santana takes Tarryn to the bathroom then they leave after Santana pays for lunch. They walk out and Santana hears her name being called and she turned around to see Nicole.

"What do you want Nicole?" Nicole sighs staring at Tarryn who looked at her shyly.

"I just want us to talk, I'm not trying to mess up your life Santana but I want to atleast be friends." Santana held her daughter's hand closely and shook her head.

"Have a nice life Nicole because I want to forgive you for everything that happened between us and I want to forget you so have a nice life." Santana turns around with Tarryn and Nicole stands there sadly before rushing up to them and grabs Tarryn's arm hard making her scream and Santana calls the cops as Nicole picks Tarryn up and runs off.

Santana tells the cops what's going and Nicole didn't get that far as a cop pulls up stopping her and Tarryn is crying and screaming. The cop takes Tarryn from Nicole and Santana rushes up to them taking her baby holding her close.

"What the hell is your god damn problem Nicole? you think kidnapping my daughter is going to get me to go back to you? you need help! thank you officer for saving my daughter from this woman." They talk for awhile before bringing Nicole down to the station.

"I was so scared mama." Tarryn says sobbing in her arms and Santana nods holding her close.

"I know mija but your safe back in my arms." Tarryn clings onto her for dear life and Santana calls Rachel.

"Hey San what's up?" She heard Rachel's cheerful voice but now wasn't the time to be happy.

"Can you meet us at the park, it's very serious! something happened." Rachel says that she will be right there and they hang up.

**Find out what happens next.**


	44. Chapter 44 Part 2

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Park.<strong>

Santana sat on the bench with a scared and sobbing Tarryn in her arms rocking her. Rachel pulls up a few minutes later and got out of the car after turning her car off and takes the keys out. Verona got out aswell because she wanted to come see what happened with her niece and her second mother.

Trent was back at the house with Avalon. Both woman walked to Santana who was rocking a very scared Tarryn. Rachel saw her daughter crying hard and got worried.

"Santana what happened to Tarryn?" Tarryn hears her mommy's voice and screams for her sobbing and Rachel takes from her arms getting really worried.

"Why is my niece acting like that San?" Verona asked waiting for Santana to talk.

**Flashback.**

"Santana is that you?" The soft familiar voice says making Santana look around to see the last person she really wants to see.

"What are you doing here Nicole?" Nicole sighs staring at her old girlfriend seeing how good she looked.

"I'm here with some of my friends but what are you doing here with some little girl? don't you have so grown up friends?" Nicole jokes laughing.

"It's none of your business but I'm here with my daughter, good bye now" Santana says glaring at her.

Nicole frowns staring at her shocked that the woman she still had feelings for, has a daughter who was beautiful.

"Look Santana I know our breakup ended badly but I was hoping we could atleast talk about what happened between." Santana shook her head.

"No Nicole what we had was nothing but pain and drama and I'm not going back to that so enjoy your lunch." Nicole sighs before going back to her table.

Tarryn stared at her mother wondering if she was okay. "Are you alright mama?" Santana stares at her daughter.

"Yes mija I'm better now that she left, it's our mama and mija time." Tarryn nods before going back to her coloring. Santana takes a sip of her drink before looking back to see Nicole staring at her with pleading eyes and Santana looks away shaking her head. She was so over Nicole.

They both get their food and after their done Santana takes Tarryn to the bathroom then they leave after Santana pays for lunch. They walk out and Santana hears her name being called and she turned around to see Nicole.

"What do you want Nicole?" Nicole sighs staring at Tarryn who looked at her shyly.

"I just want us to talk, I'm not trying to mess up your life Santana but I want to atleast be friends." Santana held her daughter's hand closely and shook her head.

"Have a nice life Nicole because I want to forgive you for everything that happened between us and I want to forget you so have a nice life." Santana turns around with Tarryn and Nicole stands there sadly before rushing up to them and grabs Tarryn's arm hard making her scream and Santana calls the cops as Nicole picks Tarryn up and runs off.

Santana tells the cops what's going and Nicole didn't get that far as a cop pulls up stopping her and Tarryn is crying and screaming. The cop takes Tarryn from Nicole and Santana rushes up to them taking her baby holding her close.

"What the hell is your god damn problem Nicole? you think kidnapping my daughter is going to get me to go back to you? you need help! thank you officer for saving my daughter from this woman." They talk for awhile before bringing Nicole down to the station.

**End of Flashback.**

Rachel hands Tarryn to Verona then sits down next to Santana and hugs her tightly with tears coming down her face and Santana held onto just as tight with tears coming down her own face. Both mothers just held each other really glad that Tarryn is still with them and Nicole is in jail.

"Are you okay?" Rachel whispered knowing that she must be taking this just as hard as Tarryn.

"I almost lost her Rae, I almost lost our daughter for some psycho who couldn't handle the word no! when I heard Tarryn screaming it hurt inside." Santana whispers.

Rachel pulls back slowly looking into her eyes to see the hurt and pain in them. "I'm sorry you must hate me." Rachel shook her head.

"Santana I don't hate or blame you for what happened! Nicole is crazy and she needs to get help." Santana nods sniffling.

"Tarryn must hate me now that I almost got her kidnapped by my crazy ex girlfriend, I love her very much." Rachel nods knowing she does.

Both woman stare at their daughter as she snuggles up to her aunt with a wet face. They laced their hands together and look back at each other.

"She's just scared San, she still very much loves you! give her some time to get over this! your her mother and she doesn't hate you." Santana wasn's so sure.

Tarryn looks at her parents and squirms in her aunt's arm and Verona puts her down and Tarryn runs to both of them and she hugs her mama.

"I love you mama, thank you for saving me." Santana looked at Rachel to see her smiling at her nodding.

"Anything for you mija, mama loves you very much just like I love mommy very much." Rachel stared at her a little taking back by that but lets them have their time.

**Find out what happens next.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day.<strong>

Santana was in her apartment looking at her emails on her laptop when her cell rings. She sees Bailey calling her and she sighs before answering it.

"Hey Bailey what's up?" She listens to her talk about some lunch meeting after christmas break that she needs to go to for the company and that's pretty much it and she says okay writing down the time, the date and the place the meeting is at before hanging up.

It still shakes her up that hers and Rachel's daughter was almost kidnapped by her crazy ex girlfriend who she found has been drinking and takes coke so it got to her and she's now in rehab in New York but after that she might be in jail. Santana came over to Rachel's place to talk for awhile after they left the park and then she left.

Her cell phone rings again and she sees Rachel calling her. She likes that they talk alot more as friends.

"Hey Rach, what are you up today?" She hears laughing then talking again.

"Sorry Santana, my niece Avalon drew me a funny picture that was cute! um anyways I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me at our spot?" Santana smiles.

"Yeah I'll meet you there an half an hour?" Rachel says okay before both woman hanging up.

Santana stared at her confortable clothes and got up and went to look for better clothes to wear when she goes to meet Rachel.

**With Santana and Rachel.**

Santana saw her beautiful friend/ex girlfriend and smiled at her walking up and Rachel smiled brightly standing up and hugged Santana.

"Hey San you look good." Santana blushed and told Rachel that she looked amazing aswell. Both woman sit down.

"So I wanted to thank you again for what happened with Nicole! that woman is crazy and should get help." Santana agreed.

"Yes she does need help and thats why I know for a fact that she is now in rehab in New York for taking some drugs and her drinking." Rachel felt good to hear that.

"So how are things friend?" Santana asked as Rachel chuckled before yawning.

"There okay but being a teacher isn't easy compared to starring on Broadway for years! I've been grading papers lately and going shopping for the holidays! Tarryn really misses you being around her." Santana frowns clearing her throat.

"I missed our daughter too, I still can't believe my boss gave me time off! I'm greatful for it because I get to spend more time with you and Tarryn." Rachel blushed.

"Well it's mostly for our daughter right?" Santana nods slowly but she wonders why Rachel doesn't want it to be for her aswell.

"Um sure but don't you want to spend time with me or do you have plans a girlfriend?" Rachel bit her lip and shook her head.

"I'm not seeing anybody and I do want to spend time with you but I don't want it to lead to something where not ready for." Santana sighs.

"Are you just saying this because your scared to trust me? Rachel I've made my mistakes and I'm still dealing with them! please just give me a chance?" Rachel sighs.

"I'm trying okay but some times it's not easy being around you knowing that you went behind my back and cheated on somebody you could have been married to by now, If we were married it would have been Adultery but it's a good thing were not huh?" Rachel says bitterly.

"I wouldn't have cheated on you if we were married Rae, I would have stayed faithful to you all the way." Rachel scuffs.

"So being engaged is totally okay to cheat but if we were married you wouldn't have? do you know how stupid that sounds right now coming from your mouth? Santana you asked me to marry you in Central park and like a fool who was madly in love with you I said yes! you messed with my emotions and played with my head and that is something I can't go back to, at this point I really don't know if I can handle dating you but being friends is all I need right now." She says before grabbing her things and walked out.

Santana sat there unsure what to say after hearing Rachel's words repeat inside her head over and over again.

"_you messed with my emotions and played with my head and that is something I can't go back to, at this point I really don't know if I can handle dating you but being friends is all I need right now." _Rachel's voice repeats instead her head.

"I did all those things without even noticing, what kind of person does that?" Santana thought before getting the check for hers and Rachel's drink before leaving and thinking more about what's going on in her life. Just having a friendhship with Rachel Barbra Berry is okay for right now.

"I will make it up to you Rachel Berry because I can't lose even more then I've already have." Santana tells herself before getting into her car and drives home.

**Find out what happens next.**


	46. Chapter 46 Authers Note

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I know you were looking forward to the next chapter but it's not going to happen for a few days because of this storm happening so you will just have to wait for awhile.<strong>

**So Bye.**


	47. Chapter 47 Sneak Peak

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Berry House.<strong>

Rachel walked into her house pissed off and annoyed with her ex financee/ex girlfriend. There catching up was not how she thought it would be. She still couldn't believe Santana hasn't changed. It's like she was still stuck in the past and if Santana keeps staying in the past then they were never going to get back together.

Rachel truly did love the younger woman, really she does with all her heart but she thinks that Santana is better off with somebody her age.

"Mommy is that you?" She heard her daughter's voice and running footsteps. Kurt was in town watching her daughter with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson.

She smiles brightly picking up her little girl and kissed her cheek making her giggle.

"Hey sweetie were you a good for uncle Kurt and uncle Blaine?" Tarryn nods smiling.

"Yes Mommy I was good for uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine, right?" Tarryn looked at her uncles and they chuckle nodding.

"Of course Tarryn Rose Berry, you were a sweet angel for us." Blaine tells her and Rachel. Rachel smiled at her best friends.

"So how was your lunch and talk with Santana?" Kurt asked and Rachel sighs.

"Long Story." They both looked at her raising an eyebrow at her.

"We have time." Rachel sat on the couch with Tarryn.

**Sorry guys but this is a sneak peak until I write the full chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Hey guys I think I'm going to do about 10 more chapters of this story before I finish it.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Berry House.<strong>

Rachel walked into her house pissed off and annoyed with her ex financee/ex girlfriend. There catching up was not how she thought it would be. She still couldn't believe Santana hasn't changed. It's like she was still stuck in the past and if Santana keeps staying in the past then they were never going to get back together.

Rachel truly did love the younger woman, really she does with all her heart but she thinks that Santana is better off with somebody her age.

"Mommy is that you?" She heard her daughter's voice and running footsteps. Kurt was in town watching her daughter with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson.

She smiles brightly picking up her little girl and kissed her cheek making her giggle.

"Hey sweetie were you a good for uncle Kurt and uncle Blaine?" Tarryn nods smiling.

"Yes Mommy I was good for uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine, right?" Tarryn looked at her uncles and they chuckle nodding.

"Of course Tarryn Rose Berry, you were a sweet angel for us." Blaine tells her and Rachel. Rachel smiled at her best friends.

"So how was your lunch and talk with Santana?" Kurt asked and Rachel sighs.

"Long Story." She tells them while holding her daughter close to her. They both looked at her raising an eyebrow at her.

"We have time." Both guys tell her. Rachel sat on the couch with Tarryn. She starts telling them the story about how their talk went and Kurt sighs shaking his head.

"Wow she doesn't think at times. I really don't think you two are going to get back together any time soon at this rate." Tarryn glared at her uncle.

"No Mama and mommy love each other. They will be together again but they need space right mommy?" Rachel stared down at her daughter and didn't want to disapoint her so she just nodded kissing her head.

"Of course sweetie mommy and mama just need space. Why don't you go place with your toys while and your uncles talke." Tarryn frowns but nods running off to her room.

"What are you going to do?" Blaine asked seeing thehesitant look on Rachel's face. She really didn't have a clue what she was going to when it comes to her and Santana.

"I don't know but I don't want to see that little girl hurting over hardly seeing her second mom." Kurt and Blaine nod agreeing with her.

Just then the door bell rings and Rachel frowns wondering who that could be and walked to the door opening it.

**With Santana.**

Santana stared at her phone staring at the pictures of her and Rachel and some of her with Tarryn and Rachel together. She was acting like a stupid asshole that wasn't thinking straight. She should be married now with the love her life but no. She had to go screw up and cheat on her with Nicole.

"What the hell was I thinking telling Rachel that I wouldn't have cheated on her if we were married? It doesn't make it okay that I cheated on her while we were in engaged.I fucked up big time by pushing myself away from the woman that can doesn't have the will power put up with me anymore. We have a daughter who I hardly see and that's my fault." She mutters to herself as she sat on her couch.

"I need to what I can to make sure Rachel and Tarryn are in my life forever. I'm done being fucking stupid and it's time to woman up and get my life on track." She tells her.

Santana grabbed her car keys and left her apartment and drove to the one place she knew was special to her. She pulled up to the place and turned her car off then got out with her keys and walked to the door ringing the door bell.

The door opens and Santana stares at Rachel with pleading eyes. Rachel just stares at her confused and slightly angry.

"What are you doing here Santana?" Santana took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm here to say that I'm truly sorry for all the bullshit I've pulled on you while we were together and while we're not together. You didn't deserve any of it and I know you can't forgive me for being a backstabbing bitch and saying things that don't make sence at times but I'm trying to change. I just hope you can give me a chance at showing that I'm going to be a much better person." She tells her honestly.

"You know some of the things you say really hurt Santana. Not only did it made me realize that I don't know where we stand but it makes me see that you have serious growing up to do even if you are 24 years old. Your not in high school anymore Santana Jazabelle Lopez and sometimes I think you forget that. I'm a grown woman that can handle thing but I can't stand the bullshit anymore from you." Santana looks down listening.

"Look up Santana." Rachel says softly. She looks up seeing the serious look on her face.

"Show me the Santana Lopez I once fell in love and not this confusing one that keeps having to say sorry and being annoying. I know she's in there somwhere but I think you lost her at some point in your life. Focus on being the best lawyer I know you can be. I'll see you on Christmas eve." Santana nods waving awkwardly as Rachel waves back before closing the door.

"Maybe I did lose myself and not see it happening. I will make my daughter and Rachel proud but I also need to make myself me again." She thought before going to her car.

**Find out what happens next.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Hey guys I think I'm going to do about 9 more chapters of this story before I finish it.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>On Christmas Day.<strong>

Santana spent the night at The Berry House on Christmas Eve and Rachel let her so she can be around for Christmas and for Tarryn. Santana was greatful for that she was spending time with their daughter. Both woman have been talking more and really figuring out their relationship/friendship. Santana woke up to screaming and clapping.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AND MOMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY SANTA CAME." Both woman tiredly heard Tarryn's screaming cheerful voice.

Santana got out of the guest room bed and put on her slippers and walked out of the room to see Rachel also walking out and they smiled at each other.

"Merry Christmas Santana/Rachel." They say at the same time and laughed lightly before turning to their overly excited 4 year old daughter as she looks at the wrapped presents under the tree.

"Presents." Tarryn squeals looking at all of them.

"Alright cheerful one, lets have breakfast first then open them." Rachel tells their daughter. Santana agrees with Rachel and they all have breaskfasts pancakes shaped liked Christmas Trees and of course Rachel's was the only one that had Vegan ones.

"Did you sleep good mama?" Tarryn asked while stuffing her face with another one of her pancakes.

"Close your mouth Mija then talk to me." Santana tells her sternly. Tarryn listens chewing her food then talks to her.

"Yes I slept great sweetie. That bed is really comfortable." Rachel glanced at her then looked down at her plate. They finished their breakfast before cleaning up.

**Later That Day.**

After they finished opening the presents. They watched a few christmas movies and Tarryn ignored them playing with the things.

"She's such a hand full at times. I don't know how you do it but I'm amazed." Santana whispers to Rachel.

"Thanks and I'm really glad your here Santana. I'm glad were working on things and I want to keep working on them." Rachel tells her.

Santana grabs her hand and Rachel laced her ringers and they watched Tarryn play with her toys before going back to watching the movie.

"Merry Christmas Rachel." Santana says with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Santana." They hugged each other before talking more.

**Find out what happens next.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Hey guys I think I'm going to do about 9 more chapters of this story before I finish it.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez spent as much time at the Berry house in her new town, Sunny California. She was getting to know her future wife Rachel Barbra Berry all over again after the wrongs that she did in the past. San knew cheating on the best woman in her life with Nicole? was like a bullet to her heart and she was done. It broke not only Rach but herself aswell.<p>

San was doing the best she could at being a to their daughter Tarryn Rose Berry. The holidays were nice for once. She got to see both of her favorite girls and she called her dad wishing him a merry Christmas and a happy new years to him. Their little girl really loved having her mama around and they did everything together.

Santana decided that she would do her case work at Rachel's house when she wasn't actually at her office since they both decided for Tarryn's sake, she could move in the house and give up her apartment. She really didn't need the apartment that much.

Rachel Berry has been very greatful that San was spending more time with their daughter and she was getting along very well with her but she knows that Santana wants more and she wasn't sure how she felt about being with her ex loved her job being a teacher and the biggest job was being a mother to her 4 year old daughter,she was taking a break from Broadway and she really doesn't know when she'll be back. That use to be her dream but sometimes dreams change.

Rach was grading some papers when there was a knock on her classroom door. She glanced up to see her co. worker and new friend Kristie Chester. The woman had gorgeous tan skin, short dirty blonde hair, gray eyes, she was a little taller then Rachel and they were the same age .

They were very good friends since she started her job. Rach knew that Kristie had a crush on her and she would be lying if she said she didn't find the woman attractive.

"Hey Kristie, what can I help you with?" Kristie smiles brightly walking over to her and handed her a folder.

"Here is the file of the new student your getting started on Monday Rach." Rachel took the file looking it over and was impressed with everything on her new student's file.

"Thanks Kristie I really didn't have time pick it up and read it so thank you." Kristie smiles saying no problem.

"I'm about to go to lunch, do you want to join me?" Rachel didn't get a chance to respond because somebody loudly cleared their throat.

"Sorry but she has lunch plans with me, maybe another time Kristie." Both woman turned their head surprised to see Santana Lopez standing there dressed in her work clothes which was a pair of dark black dress pants with a light blue sleeveless dress shirt that was tucked into her pants. On her feet were black heels and her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. Her makeup was light.

Rachel had to admit that seeing Santana dressed like this, turned her on a little but she had to snap out of it because they weren't there yet.

"Well this is surprising. What are you doing here Santana?" She said surprised to her and smiled at her. Santana walked over to them with her purse on her shoulder.

"Yeah Santana what are you doing here?" Kristie asked not really pleased to have the latina here. She was about to get an answer from Rachel but of course Santana always seems to come at the wrong time.

"Like I said that we had lunch plans remember?" Kristie glanced at Rachel to see if she knew about these plans but it looks like she didn't have a clue.

"I don't think you really had plans with her Santana. Do you want to have lunch with me Rachel or not?" Rachel glanced at both woman.

"Um actually Santana is right I did make plans to have lunch with her. Maybe another time Kristie." She nodded and walked out of the room giving Santana a dirty look shaking her head, she kept on walking back to her own classroom.

**In Rachel's POV.**

"When is that woman going to realize that your not interested?" Santana spoke but I was too busy trying to figure how why I just went along with her lie when I could have been out to lunch with Kristie? it's not like something was going on with me and San. Yes I thought about it but I was still very much single.

"Rach are ready to go?" I glanced up at her and nodded standing up putting my papers in my desk along with the file for my new student. I can grade these papers later in the evening since I wasn't handing them back to the kids until friday.

"So where are we going?" I asked grabbing my purse and walked right over to her.

"A vegan friendly place that I know your going to enjoy. I'm driving so don't worry about finding your keys." I just stared at her surprised.

"Wow well let's go have lunch." She smiles at me as we left the building and went to her car. I got in putting on my seat belt closing the door and she got in after me doing the same thing, turing on the car and smiled at me.

When we got to the place, we were seated and placed our drink orders the the waitor walked off. Santana looked up at her menu then glanced at me nervously.

"Santana?" I spoke grabbing ahold of her hand. She stared at me getting nervous.

"Stop being nervous and scared around me. We live together for one thing and just because were not together romantically? doesn't mean we can't be civil with each other and I would like for you to be yourself around me." Santana sighs.

"I can't be myself around you anymore Rachel because I don't have you by my side as my woman." I just stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"What I did behind your back was stupid, disrespectful, heartbreaking and I get it but I'm trying to get you to see that I'm not the same Santana Lopez that wasn't thinking. I love you so damn much Rachel and if your not going to give me one last chance then what the hell am I doing around still? I know our daughter is important but what about our love life?" She said to me.

"Santana your not wasting your time okay. I was really hurt but I'm slowly getting over it and I think about being wth you all the time." I tell her.

"I'm trying okay? your not the only one that's hoping something great happens between us. I need to really know that your not going to go be behind my back because were both mothers and I don't need my heart broken anymore." Santana held my hand sighing, she spoke softly.

"Rach I truly never meant to hurt you in anyway. I regret everything I've done to make our relationship fall apart the way it did." I just stared at our hands laced together.

The waiter comes asking what we wanted and we tell him then he leaves. She means alot to me but was I ready to give my heart to her again.

"I love you." I know she does but I couldn't say it back.

"I know you do." That's all I could say right now. We needed to really keep to having these serious talks before we figure out what's going on.

**Find out what happens next.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar22**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Hey guys I think I'm going to do about 8 more chapters of this story before I finish it.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel was glad her and Santana were working things out, they were talking to each other everyday and they were doing their best with being for Tarryn. They were even supporting each other on their careers. They were even going on little dates and held hands and even kissed a few times . Rachel was starting to be really happy that Santana was back in her life and she was looking forward to seeing what happens.<p>

They keep having serious talks, talking about how they need to handle their relationship if they really do get back together and stay back together. They were going to a therapy session after Santana got back from her business trip.

**In Chicago.**

Santana was getting frustrated with one of the lawyers from her enemy's law firm. Henry Daniels was his name and she would so glady like to get in his face but she was to damn She brought her best imformation on this custudy battle case. She was professional, she wasn't going to lose her job over her anger.

San was sitting with her client, Victoria Greene-Jackson as they once again go over everything for this case against her ex husband Miles Jackson. Victoria was getting full custudy of their 9 year old daughter Amelia Jackson and Henry wasn't making it easy for them.

The judge stops the two lawyers from talking. He talked to both of the parents then both of them.

"After all the stories I've heard and the imformation I've looked over, Amelia will be in the care full time with Victoria Greene while Miles gets visitation rights. This case is dismissed." Santana smiled proudly.

She did the best she could in this case and put all her imformation together and got as much proof that she could to show the judge that Victoria was a better fit parent then Miles and she had just won the case. Henry gave her a hardcore death glare.

"You better put that face away because you lost this round Henry." He wanted to so badly yell at her but that would get him a bad rep.

"Whatever Santana, you might have won this case but this won't be the last." She smirked.

"Bye buddy, have fun comforting Mr. Jackson on his lost, he's going to need it since he no longer has full custudy over Amelia." He glared at her again before walking out of the room with Miles who was looking down upset.

She laughs shaking her head and shook hands of other important people.

"Miss Lopez I'm very impressed with your skills to fight when it comes to a case. Keep up the good work." Her boss, Mr. Grant tells her.

"Thank you sir. I do the best I can, I'm just glad I won this case against Mitch." He smiles at before walking off.

Victoria walked over to Santana with her daughter who was cuddled up to her. Santana smiles at Amelia.

"Hi Amelia are you happy that your with your mom?" She nods. Victoria hugs Santana thanking her once again.

"Your welcome for everything Victoria, I'm happy to help and call me again if you need anything." Victoria says okay and they leave the court room.

Santana takes out her phone with a smile on her face and calls Rachel telling her good news.

"Hey San." She could hear Rachel's out of breath voice.

"Hi what's got you saw out of breath?" She heard another voice in the back ground. She heard the name Kristie and frowns hoping they weren't having sex somewhere.

"Oh me and Kristie just just finished doing zumba, I'm so tired. Hey how was the case?" She smiles.

"I won the case and should be home tomorrow. I just had to call and tell you." Rachel smiles so happy for her.

"Congrats San, I want you to tell me everything when you get back. Stop pulling on me Kristie, bye San." Santana said okay and they hang up.

"Kristie

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in her car waiting for Santana arrive. Tarryn was peacefully sleeping in the backseat. They had a busy morning so she tired her out. Rachel hunked her horn as the paparazzi surrounded her car. She waved them off so glad she had on sunglasses. She looked at her phone and smiled seeing the text from Santana.<p>

**I'm coming right out. San***

She didn't bother to respond because as soon as she turned to her head, She saw Santana walking towards the car, ignoring the paps and she got out of the car. She helped her with her suitcases. San hugged her then got right into the car and Rachel nicely smiled at them before closing the trunk and got into the car.

"Have they been here the whole time?" Rachel nods as they pull out of the parking lot.

**At The Beach.**

Santana couldn't take her eyes off the woman she dreamed to finally get married to,the whole she talked talked about her days she was in New York. She didn't really care for Kristie hanging out with their daughter and Rachel but who was she tell her true love to hang out with? She had no control over who Rach was friends with.

There little family was having a picnic dinner on the beach. Tarryn was watching a movie on the portable DVD player since she already ate. The two woman were finishing up their meals.

"Are you okay San?" Santana nods with a soft smile.

"So I missed you the whole time you were gone." San grins grabbing ahold of her hand.

"I missed you too Rach, I bet Kristie kept you company." Rachel scuffed rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for ruining the moment. Kristie is a co. worker and a good friend of mine. I don't have any feelings for her." Santana just nods looking at the water.

"I'm going to tell you who to date Rachel, we're just friends." Rachel looks at Tarryn then back at Santana and sighs.

"You and I both know that we haven't been just friends for awhile now." Santana knows she's right because they weren't just friends these days.

"True but were also not offically together. I don't want to do therapy again. I just think we could handle our problems without having somebody person tell us how to handle our relationship. I already regret everything that I've done and said in the past." Rachel agrees with her.

"I don't want to do therapy anymore. I much rather work on us together without some therapist." San was glad that she was agreeing with her.

"Mommy can I have a cookie?" Tarryn asked tapping Rachel's arm. Both woman looked at their daughter and smiled. Rachel hands her her favorite cookies then turned her head and almost jumped seeing Santana's face close to hers.

"I love you." She mouthed smiling.

"I know you do and I'm starting to feel that way too. We're still getting there." She mouthed back then they finished their meal before joining Tarryn with her movie. They held hands that night not once letting go.

**Find out what happens next.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By CollegeStar22**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Hey guys I think I'm going to do about 7 more chapters of this story before I finish it.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Indio, California.<strong>

Tarryn Berry was staying with Rachel's dads for a few days while Rachel and Santana were out of LA for the weekend. Rachel goes to Coachella all the time but this was going to be a little romantic getaway for her and San. Santana has never been to Coachella so it should be frind and she wanted to take her to the Festival. It was going to be a good few days for the two.

Santana was dressed in wearing short jean shorts with a white bikini top on and a purple tank top over it with the shirt up a little exposing her stomach. On her feet were flip flops. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail. Rachel matched her a little with the shorts but she had on a light purple see through top showing off her light blue bikini top.

They were at the _Lacoste L!ve Pool Party_ enjoying their time. Rachel and Santana were talking to many people having a great time when Rachel spotted her new good friend, Lauren Conrad who she met when at some event when she first moved to California. They stayed in touch for awhile but they haven't really seen each other since.

"Rachel you came, I didn't think you were going to show after I got in touch with you last week." Lauren yelled walking over to her and Santana.

Both ladies hugged each other then Lauren noticed Santana, staring at them awkwardly and she smiles nicely at her.

"Hi there I'm Lauren Conrad, you must be Santana right?" San nods shaking her hand smiling less awkwardly.

"Yeah I remeber you from the show Laguna Beach and of course the Hills." Rachel looked at Santana shaking her head. She was sure that Lauren didn't want to talk about her past.

"Yeah I still can't believe they filmed all the way through my Senior year of high school. I really didn't like being filmed from Season one and two." She tells Santana laughing a little. She sits down with them.

"Are you two back together now?" Santana glanced over at Rach surprised at Lauren knew about them Rachel relaxed a little and smiled.

"Um were still figuring things out but you never know." Lauren nods.

"Well you should double date with me and my boyfriend some time. Did you bring little Tarryn with you?" She asks hopefully.

"No she's with her grandparents for the weekend. It's just the two of us." She smiles.

"You want to take a picture with me?" She asked both of them. They get close and smile for the camera taking a few pictures. Lauren leaves them after that, heading back to her boyfriend.

"You having fun?" Rachel whispered against her shoulder. San nods staring into her eyes.

**Later That Night.**

The were dressed in now comfortable clothes ssitting on the grass enjoying the night concert. Rachel was sitting in Santana's arms as they watched the concert.

"Are you glad we came this weekend?" Rachel asked holding onto her hands.

"Yeah I am I can't believe I've ever heard of coachella but now that I'm here? I love going here." Rachel looked up at her and grins.

"We'll see about next year okay?" Santana liked the sound of that. Rachel sits up and nods her head liking the song playing. Santana boldly wrapping her arms around her waist and nods her head to the beat.

Rachel looked down at San's arms around her waist and felt butterflies in her stomach. She hasn't those in years since they broke up the first time. Santana rests her head on Rachel's shoulder taken in her scent and softly placed kisses on her neck closing her eyes. Rachel's breath hitched feeling her lips on her neck.

San placed one hand on her chin pulling her close. Rachel stared into her eyes then leaned up slowly closing her eyes. Santana finally leans in capturing her love's lips for the first time in awhile.

Rach was the first to pull away with her eyes still closed. She felt San's lips back at hers and felt herself responding to the kiss which turned more heated into the night.

**Find out what happens next.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Hey guys I think I'm going to do about 6 more chapters of this story before I finish it.**

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

This weekend has been really great. I've been getting to know new people here. I still can't believe Laguna Beach's and The Hills star, Lauren Conrad spoke to me yesterday, she's alot prettier in person and so nice. To see Rachel mingle with all these famous celebrities, it really tells me that our lives will always be different. She will always be the one that paparazzi want pictures of, living the famous life and not once being able to walk anywhere without being asked questions or begging to have her picture taken.

I'll always be known as the small town girl that went to New York City for college, met the love of my life in a bar, got together with her and broke her heart twice. I don't want to be known as that anymore for the rest of our lives if we really do get back together.

She's went to speak to one of her friends while getting us something drink and I'm just sitting here watching some of these bands do their thing. Jay Z is doing his thing right now. I'll always love me some Jay Z along with some other artist.

"Santana Jazabelle Lopez, you came to Coachella without contacting us?" I looked up hearing my full name, spotting my friends from college here in California, Faria Shep and Lauren Tanner grinning at me while wearing jean cut off shorts with some bikini tops under their see through tops. On their feet were flip flops. They look gorgeous after all these years of us graduating college together and me losing contact with them.

I got up smiling and hugged both of them when they reached me. I did miss having my girlfriends around. Sure I try to keep in contact with Brittany but it's just too hard to speak with her when I know Quinn is still by her side.

"God did you drop off the face of the earth and forget our numbers _chica_?" Faria said smirking at me.

"I'm sorry girls I've been trying to get my life back on track and I guess I just forgot about getting in touch with you two." They frown.

"Well you have some making up to do now that we're here. Did you come to this place by yourself?" I shook my head.

"Who did you come with then Lopez?" Lauren said looking around while dancing to the music.

I see Rachel walking torwards us with drinks in her and and loving smile on her gorgeous face. She stands next to me, handing the drink to me then faces the girls.

"Hey San who are your friends?" Lauren and Faria give me a look, raising a questioning eyebrow at myself and Rachel together.

"Rach these are my college friends Lauren Tanner and Faria Shep. Girls this is my ex girlfriend/ex fiance Rachel Berry." They shook her hand saying nice to meet you.

"Wait San isn't she the one that you yelled at in the club we went to years ago?" Great of course they would bring that up.

"I didn't think you two were looking at us. Yes this the woman I was yelling at but it was out of jealousy and a little bit of anger but can we drop it?" I said hopefully.

Rachel frowns looking down. She remembers that day too. I don't want to bring up the past anymore.

"Oh um sure we won't bring it up anymore. So are you two planning on getting back together?" Lauren says trying to lighten the mood.

Rach looks up and gives me a soft loving smile and I hope that's a good sign.

"Um hopefully soon. Did you two want to join us for a while and get to know each other more? I'm sure you want to catch up with Santana."

Rachel says awkwardly, taking a sip of her drink while I'm not even focusing on mine. God this is starting to be too much for me.

"Actually we came with a couple of our friends but we just had to speak to San for a few minutes. We'll catch up with you later. It was nice meeting you Rachel."

"Yeah it was nice meeting you and San please get in touch with us more." Both of them wave good bye then walked back to their friends.

I glanced over at Rachel moving closer to her and held her by the waist, whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry for making it uncomfortable for you babe, are you going to be okay for the rest of the day?" She sighs looking at me.

"Yes I'm going to be fine. Can we just not bring up the past anymore? I rather work on the present." I fully agree with her.

"Alright let's sit back down and just be together." We sit back down on our blanket and enjoyed the rest of the show. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"You know that I would fight for you always." She looks at me and pecks my lips. I smile looking into her eyes.

"What are we doing now Rachel? are we just flirting with each other or are we finally getting back together and staying together?"

**In Rachel's POV.**

I've been thinking about that for awhile now. We're in a great place now, we have a great relationship with our daughter and our make out session last night was pretty amazing. I love being in San's arms and I really do want us to last this time.

"Is it going to be different this time? I mean are we really going to do this and actually work this time? I love being with you San but I don't want to get my heart broken by you once again." She took a sip of her drink then looked at me.

"I'm not going behind your back ever again. Nobody is going to come between us anymore. The whole cheating fiasco with Nicole was a mistake." I look into her eyes listening to her speak.

"Baby we keep coming back to each other because in our hearts, we know that this is what first and true love feels like. I'm fully committed to being with only you and making sure our daughter knows that she has two parents that are together and are going to be there for each other." I smile liking that.

"So are we back together now or do you still need time?" Do I need to time to think? She's proved herself in the past few years that she's really sure about this and I love it.

Tarryn knows that we love each other and wants us back together. This wouldn't be just for our daughter, it would be about our love for each other. I do want her back.

"I don't need time, I know what I want. You are who I want Santana." She stares at me.

"I honestly think we're better then we've ever been together. I want us to get back together." San grins kissing me passionately. I hold onto my drink so it doesn't spill as she takes my breath away. This kiss is different from all the kisses we've shared and I'm enjoying it.

She slowly pulls back making me open my eyes slowly. God that was some kiss from the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with.

"Damn that's what I've been waiting to hear since we became close again. I'm not going to let you down anymore Rae. I'm here to stay." She finished off her drink while I finished my own. I really hope I can believe her now that we're giving this one more shot.

This be the last time I have to cry about her hurting me. No more of this bullshit anymore. She pulled me close and wrapped both arms around me.

"Your my woman now right?" I laugh nodding.

"Yes just like your mine." She kissed my forehead whispering that she loved me.

"I love you too, really I do love you." San brings her lips to mine once again and I found myself melting into her embrace.

This is one of the best days of my life now that I got my Sanny back in my arms.

**Find out what happens next.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Hey guys I think I'm going to do about 5 more chapters of this story before I finish it. **

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later.<strong>

Santana Berry-Lopez was at her office looking at the papers for her next case coming up in two months. She was the best Lawyer after all so she needed to get everything ready. She smiles staring at her ring.

After working on her relationship with Rachel, they got married finally and had a nice wedding with their family and friends. They both adopted another kid which just happens to be a little girl. She's Tarryn's age which was 6 years old. Her name is Sicily Julissa Berry-Lopez, she has tan skin, dark blonde hair, brown eyes and she has the cutest voice when she speaks.

Sicily and Tarryn are more then just sisters, they became best friends the moment they met each other. They share a room together. The married couple talked about having kids since they got married. They love their girls but they wanted to have that feeling of actually giving birth to a baby. They went to the doctors to figure out when it's a good time to have kids if they were to have kids. Rachel pretty much is ready and they both can carry the kids. They are happy with the girls right now but they will talk about it more when they are ready.

Rachel is working on her book that started working on last year and she's almost finished and ready to publish it. She's getting acting more and she's taking a longer break on the singing. Her life goals have changed over the years being a full time mother of two and a wife. She's really glad she got married to Santana after they really worked out their problems. They still talk about everything. Rachel still teaches but not as full time as she use to.

* * *

><p>San's office phone starts ring. "Santana Berry-Lopez speaking?" San spoke trying to stay calm and not so damn frustrated with all these paper work.<p>

"Your wife and kids are here, should I send them in?" Bailey said on the line.

"Yeah send them in. Thanks Bailey and you can go home. You wrote all my messages down right?" Bailey says yes.

"Alright have a good night." San says before hanging up the phone. Her office door opens and she smiles lightly seeing her family.

"Hi Mama." Sicily and Tarryn said at the same time running over to her.

"Hi girls were you missing me?" They both nodded grinning at her.

"Aww I was missing you too. Do you think Mommy missed me too?" Rachel grins.

"Of course I missed you. I always miss you when you work late but I understand that you made this your career and I support you." Rachel understanding how hard this few months have been for her wife. She's been called to work on any case, every few weeks and it's just stressing her out.

"Well Sicily and Tarryn wanted to see you and we brought dinner with us so you can still see us while you get your work done." San smiles so happy that she's with the love her life and she's blessed with two beautiful 6 year old girls.

"Who's case are you working on right now?" Rachel putting her the bag of food her

"Finn's and Leah's. They are getting a divorce after only being married a year and a half. I really don't want to deal with this but Finn asked be to be his lawyer. I don't understand why they are fighting this hard. They seemed to love each other but now they can't stand each other." Rachel felt bad because Leah and Finn were good friends of Santana's and herself.

"What are they fighting for? " Santana sighs.

"Their fighting for custudy of their 9 month son Kayden Isaac Hudson, they are stressing me out."

Rachel placed her hand on her shoulder. She hated when her wife was stressed out.

"Mommy I have to go to the bathroom." Sicily said doing that dance.

"Alright princess." Rachel takes her hand and they go to the bathroom. Santana helped Tarryn with her dinner and put Sicily's food on the table that's in her office.

Rachel and Sicily came back a few minutes later. Sicily ran over to the table where her sister was eating at.

"Which salad is mine baby?" Rachel walked over to her and pointed to the one the left.

"Thank you baby, kiss?" Santana puckers her lips and Rachel kisses them.

"Eww." The Berry-Lopez sisters giggled. They pulled back staring at the girls.

"Are you two going to keep doing that all the time?" They both giggled.

"Kiss me again." Rachel smiles kissing her more passonately. She the girls were staring at them but they were married and in love.

Santana placed her hand on her waist deepening on the kiss.

"Stop it mommy and mama." Both girls screamed.

They pulled back hearing them scream.

"Alright girls stop screaming." The married couple yelled for them to stop the screaming.

They both sit down and eat while the girls make up a cute song .

"They are your kids when it comes to singing." Rach rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious ? I think they are like you when it comes to being sassy." San chuckles.

"I agree with you boo, as soon as I finish this paper work, we can go home." Rach whispers okay.

**At Home.**

San and Rach put the girls to bed an hour ago and now they were in the living room sipping a glass of wine. San was holding her wife's hand while holding her glass.

"We've been through alot in our life together huh?" San whispers staring into her wife's eyes.

"Yeah we've had are ups and downs. I'm so grateful we made to this place as best friends and wifes."

Rach whispers before taking another sip then leans in pecking her lips.

"I love you honey." San smiles against her lips.

"You know I love you baby, we are together forever." Rachel kisses her again then they finish up the wine they had.

"Baby let's go to bed because I want to make sweet love to you." She giggles as they put their glasses in the sink.

"Time for bed." San grabs her hand,dragging her to the bedroom for the rest of the night.

**Find out what happens next.**


	55. Chapter 55 Part 1

**Santana's Much Older Relationship.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Before I start this chapter I want to tell all of you that are reading this story that Rachel doesn't fully forgive Santana and yes they are engaged but it's going to be a very long engagement that's going to be on and off with these two because they are still working on their relationship that got broken by Santana. They love each other but it's going to be hard.**

**Hey guys I think I'm going to do about 4 more chapters of this story before I finish it. **

**Alright enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In New York.<strong>

Rachel Berry-Lopez and Santana Berry-Lopez along with their daughters just arrived at Rachel's old childhood house in New York City to spend New Years with Rachel and Verona's dads. Rachel also had some news to share.

"Oh my god look at these two beautiful little girls." The married couple heard Verona say once they made it inside. She walked over to them and hugged Tarryn and Sicily.

They heard loud crying and screaming coming from upstairs.

"Was that Avalon?" Rachel asked her sister while taking her coat off. Santana also took her coat off.

"Yes she's got an ear infection and she's taking it out on her Daddy." Both woman nodded. They take off Tarryn's and Sicily's coat.

"Come on little ones. Let's go see your grandpa and Granddad." They smiled walking into the living room.

"There's our other twin daughter. I thought you weren't going to show up." Rachel smiles at her dads and walked over to them.

"Of course I was going to show up. I wanted you to meet your new granddaughter." Hiram and Leroy glanced at the little girl in Santana's arms.

"Oh wow she's adorable. What's her name?" Santana whispers in Sicily's ear and she nodded before saying her full name.

"I'm Sicily Julissa Berry-Lopez." Hiram and Leroy just gushed over Sicily. Rachel noticed the look on Tarryn's face and pulled her into the kitchen.

**In The Kitchen.**

"What's wrong Tarryn?" Rachel asked her oldest daughter. Sicily was two months younger then Tarryn.

"Grandpa and Granddad don't love me anymore. It's all about my younger sister. I'm way cuter then her." She pouted.

"I thought you loved your sister? you two are best friends." Tarryn looks down not wanting to get in trouble by her mommy.

"Tarryn Rose Berry-Lopez. I know that you very much love your sister. Your granddads love you very much. They want to get to know Sicily since we didn't get her until after mine and mama's wedding." Tarryn kept her head down.

"Sweetie we all love you. Can you be a good big sister and let everybody get to know your sister? They will always love you the same." She nodded.

"Come on sweetie I know you want to see your aunty." Tarryn smiles a little while looking up.

They walked back into the living room and Verona smiled seeing her oldest niece and opened her arms for her. Tarryn ran to her.

Rachel sits on her wife's lap and cuddled up to her. Santana looked at her.

"Everything okay?" She glanced over at her daughter who was holding onto her sisters hand and looked back at her wife.

"Yeah everything is fine. I guess Tarryn had a little jealousy moment but she seems okay now." Santana smiles and kisses her forehead.

* * *

><p>The married put their daughters to sleep then walked downstairs holding hands. They walked into the living room of Rachel's and Verona's childhood home and sat down.<p>

Hiram and Leroy sat down with them with a glass of wine in thier hands. They hand Santana and Rachel theirs which they thank them for.

"So how are things with you two now that your finally married?" Rachel doesn't drink hers while glancing at her wife.

"I couldn't have asked for a better life. I found the love of my life. Sure it took some time for us to get where we are but I wouldn't change it for the world. Rachel is the mother of our daughters and the best wife I could ever ask for." Rachel smiles grabbing her hand.

"I feel the same way about her. Santana makes me the happiest woman in the world. She's a badass." They laughed.

"But I love here deeply." Santana leans in kissing her sweetly. Hiram and Leroy smiled at the two. They were glad Rachel was happy in love with Santana Lopez.

"Oh look at then Hiram, they are perfect together. Rach why aren't you drinking your wine?" They pulled back laughing and rests their head against each other.

"I'm just not in the mood to drink Daddy." Santana stared at her wife wondering what was going on. Rachel loved her wine.

**On New Years Eve.**

It was 10:30 at night and Avalon, Sicily and Tarryn were playing together in the living room while the adults were in the kitchen sipping on wine or beer or just plan water.

"Oh my god Rach why aren't drinking with us?" Verona asked taking a sip of her own glass of wine before checking on her daughter.

"Yeah baby why aren't you drinking unless you were." Her voice trails off.

"I'm pregnant. the IVF worked. We're going to have a baby." Rachel tells them with an awkward smile. Santana stared at her shocked.

"What?" Santana yelled dropping her glass of wine.

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
